Love Knows I Love You
by asilentwish
Summary: Harry and Edward are trying to figure out where they stand with each other when fate steps in again. Can they survive whatever fate pushes at them or is fate cruel enough to tear them apart? Ashes in the Wind sequel!
1. Chapter 01

**Author's note: **Hey guys. Welcome to the sequel to Ashes in the Wind! :-) I have to admit that I never thought people would actually like Ashes so I never figured I'd be writing the sequel. Yet, here it is! And I hope you'll all like it as you did Ashes. I may have to tell you that while Ashes had a time periode of about a year, LKILY doesn't. I'll let you guys know when a new period has passed in each chapter. Also, I've decided that only Edward will be calling Harry 'Harrison'. I think it makes it more intimate, don't you?

I also want to take my wonderful beta's: Alister Eternia, Haramiya and TalaDentro.

Anyway, please read and review!

~*~*~*~*~

Harrison "Harry" Diggory sat in the passenger seat of the Viper while Edward drove the two of them to Forks' High School. These past months had passed by quickly for the wizard. Even though the funerals of his two adoptive parents had been hard on him, he hadn't shed a tear, but he'd been shaking all throughout the service. He had, with the help of his mate and son, managed to get through it and leave it all behind him.

Nevertheless, he had taken the deaths of Severus Snape and Poppy Pomfrey hard, and blamed himself for it. He had known Severus was going to do something the moment he had heard the potion master's message in the vaults. The young wizard hadn't known exactly what Severus was planning to do. However he could have talked the potion master out of his kamikaze mission, if only he had known of Severus' intentions. Harry wished he had said something when they'd talked back in Grimmauld place when he was there this past summer, but he hadn't said anything. Now he had to live with his regret and guilt.

Maybe it was his fault. Didn't everyone leave him anyway? Just take a look at his dear old friends. He had met Ronald Weasley on the train to Hogwarts the first day and had quickly become friends with him. They had even been the best of friends until his so-called friend had turned on him the moment he'd found out Harry was gay. What kind of best friend would turn on you the moment they found out you are not what they thought you were? Harry was certain now that Ron only became his friend because he was the Boy-Who-Lived; hoping he would get fame, wealth or perhaps both. When Harry was accused of wanting more fame by entering the Triwizard Tournament, Ron had turned on him... The wizard may not have known much about friendship but he knew that that wasn't it.

Then he had Hermione. She had become their friend after they had saved her from the troll in the girls' lavatories. She had even lied to the teachers about it; preventing them from getting into trouble. In the beginning he had followed Ron's example and found her a noisy know-it-all, but his opinion quickly changed once he had gotten to know her. He had found her a loyal and honest friend, someone he could trust and someone who he respected. For five years she had proved him correct; Hermione was as loyal as a Hufflepuff and her friendship was something he had always cherished.

Of course, his opinion changed again when she blindly followed Ron after they found out he was gay. He was certain Hermione of all people would understand it, given the fact that she had always stood up for those who were different: S.P.E.W, werewolves, Hagrid, Neville. Maybe she did but loved Ron too much and was too afraid of losing him if she went against his opinion. Thus Harry had lost both of his best friends; the only ones he had. All because he didn't turn out as they expected. Which was weird, considering what the Daily Prophet had continuously written about him. They knew he was not the hero the papers made him out to be and would never live up to the image the Golden Boy represented. So, why then did they turn away from him when they found out he preferred men instead of women...or at least one man at that time?

Then there was Cedric; his friend, his confidant, his husband, his life... Who'd been killed right in front of him. Why? Because Harry was who he was; the bloody Boy-Who-Lived. Oh, how he had cursed that bloody title, especially after his husband's death. Besides Voldemort there wasn't anything in this world that he hated more than that unimaginative designation. That stupid title that had cost his husband his life and much more.

Was it really true? Was he really fated to lose all that he loved? He had loved Hermione, he had loved Ron, and he had most definitely, desperately loved Cedric. Now all three of them were lost to him, in one way or another.

Though he had lost his _best_ friends, he still had friends at Hogwarts; Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. They had always accepted him as he was and never believed the rubbish in the paper, nor did they agree with Ron's opinion of gay men or homosexuals (as they weren't familiar with the muggle term 'gay').

In his fifth year they had been some of the very few who had believed him when he told the wizarding world that Voldemort was back. Those two had showed him what true friendship was. Oh, how he missed them both.

During the time that Dumbledore was still alive he hadn't dared to send a letter to them but a few weeks after the headmaster's death he had contacted them and told them that he was fine. Thankfully they hadn't blamed him for leaving and understood why he had to leave. But Harry knew he would never believe the words until he could look them in the eyes and knew them to be true.

It had been a difficult decision for him to leave all that he had known and loved behind to start a new life in a foreign country and new city. The thought alone had been terrifying, but he chose to start a new life for his son. Any and all decisions Harry made from that point on revolved around what would be best for C.J.

A soft smile played on his lips as he remembered the argument he'd had with Severus Snape about moving to another country. Even though both had agreed that Harry would move to America, he had been against taking his son on the plane. C.J. had been just a few months old at the time and he wasn't certain it would be good for the infant, afraid the pressure would damage his ears or worse...

After a much heated argument, for both had explosive tempers that easily rose to the occasion, they had settled with taking C.J. to a muggle doctor. The doctor explained that it was all right for the infant to fly. However, Harry being as stubborn and paranoid as a Malfoy, insisted his son be checked for any and all illnesses before their departure. For the pressure of take-off and the landing could hurt the infant's ears. Only when the child was given a full bill of health by both the muggle doctor and by Poppy (not to mention after Severus had promised to send him some healing potions) he and his son had been on the next plane to America. Knowing that there, C.J. would be safe there from the headmaster...or so Harry had believed.

Once he arrived in America, he needed to decide what to do with his life. He was a sixteen year old boy with a four month old child... That would most certainly raise suspicion about them in the muggle world.

Harry didn't want the hustle and bustle of a large city, but neither did he want the seclusion of a small town. So he had settled on Forks, Washington and sure enough it was precisely what he had wanted; not too big and not too small.

Finding Forks had been a happy accident. He and C.J. were at a diner near the airport thinking about their next step, when he overheard two people talking about Washington. Harry figured it didn't hurt to check it out and somehow stumbled on the town of Forks after stepping in a bus without knowing its destination.

He walked through the town, carrying C.J. on his hip and a small magic backpack that held all their stuff and was given to him by Severus and Poppy. A small smile had made its way to his lips. _Yes, this would do perfectly_, had been the exact thought that ran through him as he walked around and took in the sights. Even C.J., with his happy gurgles, seemed to like this town. He found a small house where he and C.J. could settle down and start their new life. Luckily it had been in good condition and he didn't need to change a lot; all he had to do was furnish it and make it childproof.

It had been a small piece of luck that he had found a small magical community not far from Forks. The doorway to the community had been magically warded; he had felt the magic encircle him, as if it called out to him, when he passed by the door. Being the curious Gryffindor that he was, Harry took a peek. He knew what it was and a feeling of joy went through him; now he wasn't totally cut off from magic. Even though he wasn't able to use his magic, too afraid that Dumbledore could track him down; he thought it would come in handy should he ever have the need of magical supplies.

When he settled in Forks, he had never imagined he would be going to high school, let alone a muggle one. But he had met the lovely Esme Cullen, and she had been so kind to him that he decided to take her up on her offer to babysit C.J. while he was at school. Decision made, Harry had enrolled himself into the muggle high school. Figuring that it couldn't hurt to graduate from high school considering it could help him get a muggle job (preferably something other than flipping burgers at the local diner).

His decision to enrol himself into the magic school had been made when he accidentally bumped into the headmaster of that school, Jack, who had talked him into enrolling. "Adult muggles have difficulties raising a child, and it's especially difficult for a wizard. You never know when you'll need the use of magic. I highly recommend that you graduate...if not for your sake then do it for your son. He'll grow into his powers. I can feel how powerful he already is. You might need to resort to magic and until you graduate you can't," he had said.

Harry had been sceptical of being part of yet another magical community. However, he changed his mind after his son's first piece of accidental magic. They had been at the only diner in Forks, when C.J. had levitated his bottle to himself when Harry hadn't been fast enough to offer the bottle. Thankfully no one had noticed, but needless to say, he had accepted Jack's offer.

Upon enrolling, Harry told his new headmaster of his situation, all of it except for the fact that he was Harry Potter. "Everyone needs a second chance, Harrison, and I'm willing to give it to you," the headmaster had told him as he welcomed him to the school.

Besides, he could afford it. Knowing he had enough galleons in Gringotts to last several lifetimes. So he didn't need a job but he had wanted to belong somewhere. If he graduated from muggle high school he might be able to find a job in the muggle community or when he graduated magic school he could find a job in the magical community. This way he had options and one option was a chance at a normal life, which he still wanted despite everything.

Harry almost laughed out loud and glanced over at his mate. _A normal life, indeed, _he thought as he stopped himself from shaking his head. He was in love with a vampire. He and his son were wizards and not to mention the 6 other vampires he called family.

He realised now that he would never have a chance at a normal life but, none the less, he would try and graduate high school. He would do so even if only to prove that he could do it to himself, especially since he had quite a bit of trouble understanding most of the subject matter at school. He was never a good student, always below average but, during his time at Hogwarts or even at the Primary school he went to before Hogwarts, he had never felt stupid before.

Whenever he opened one of his school books, he felt like an idiot. He didn't seem to grasp anything that was in those bloody books. It didn't matter how often he read it and reread it, he didn't seem to understand it. Sometimes he even thought that those books weren't even in English. It also didn't help that his mate was so damn good at everything.

It was funny; he almost wished Voldemort was back, just so he could face him instead of the math class he'd have first period. It didn't help that he'd be getting his grade back on the test that he was sure he screwed up. He mentally snorted, what kind of wizard couldn't even pass a stupid math class?

The British Wizarding world would laugh if ever they found out their beloved 'Boy-Who-Lived' failed muggle high school. Already, he could imagine the headlines _'The Boy-Who-Is-More-Stupid-Than-A-Muggle'_ or _'The Boy-Who-Is-An-Idiot'_. Sometimes he was glad that the British wizarding world had spit him out; he never liked all the attention it entailed anyway.

Sneaking another glance at his mate, he sighed. He was certain he could ask Edward for help, but he didn't want his mate to think he was stupid. Harry couldn't even understand how he had passed his previous year of muggle high school. The end of the school year he had missed because he had been in hiding with Edward and C.J. He'd also had troubles with math. So, how had he passed? Frankly he didn't care; he just wanted to pass this year with some dignity. Asking Edward was out of the question, its better his mate thought he was at least an average student rather than the idiot he really was. If he'd found out, he would leave him wouldn't he? Nobody likes an idiot...

Dread took hold of his heart as he remembered the past few months. After the funerals, Edward stayed close to him; they'd even started sharing a bed. Yet the vampire did his best to give him his space as well. The vampire would hold him and watch over him, sometimes even chase the nightmares away as he slept. These days the first thing he saw when he woke up was his mate's beautiful face and kind eyes. It had never failed to bring a soft, tired smile to his lips.

Lately, things were changing though. He would wake up in the middle of the night and find his mate gone, when before his mate had always been there beside him.

One time he had even woken up as his mate rolled him off him, before settling down again. He had never told Edward this but it had hurt him. Didn't the vampire want him anymore? What had he done or said that would make his mate pull away from him?

He couldn't imagine what it was that he had said or done but it was probably his fault. It was always his fault after all, wasn't it? Everyone around him either left him or died. His friends left him, his parents, his godfather and his adoptive parents died. Even his husband had died. Did that mean he was going to lose his mate as well?

Lately, he'd been getting feeling that something was going to happen. Something similar to when he had known his magic would get out of control or when Dumbledore had tried to take C.J. from him. Was all this connected? Was this feeling telling him he was going to lose his mate?

Knowing fate as he did, he was. There was only one constant thing in his life and that was death. Even his son had left him...of course it hadn't been Harry's choice but still...

He had known he could never raise a child at a school. Taking him back to the Dursley's was out of the question. Buying his own place hadn't been possible since he hadn't been an adult at that time and in the British Wizarding world you needed to be an adult to buy your own lodgings.

Severus and Poppy had both offered to take care of C.J. while he was at school, but it would be difficult to explain to the Headmaster who C.J. was. Especially since he looked a lot like both his fathers. Knowing how fond Cedric had been of his parents, and how much he had trusted them, Harry decided that the only solution to their little problem was taking C.J. to the Diggory's and hoping they would help.

He had given birth to C.J. there and had stayed for only a few hours; never letting C.J. out of his sight. But then the time came for him to go back to school before the old coot became suspicious. How he had cried and begged to be allowed to stay with his son but eventually Severus had dragged him away and flooed both of them back to his private rooms at Hogwarts. There he had sat Harry down and gave him a calming potion and had explained why this was for the best.

The upset wizard had argued with 'how could a parent leave his own child?' but deep down he knew that Severus was right. Yet it didn't stop the feeling of abandonment that had fallen over him.

A lone tear fell from his eye, which he quickly wiped away not wanting his mate to realise he was a little upset. Apparently, his mate had seen it and gave him a look filled with concern and a squeeze, hoping it would give him a little comfort. Giving Edward a quick smile hoping it would reassure him; he turned his attention back to the scenery.

It was times like these that he knew Edward still cared for him. Then why was he pulling away from him? Harry didn't want to lose him. He was madly and hopelessly in love with him. The vampire had quickly found a way into his heart and he wasn't going to let him go easily.

Harry had loved Cedric, of that he was certain, but he had also fallen in love with Edward. There was just something he hadn't been able to understand; Cedric and he had bonded on the night before the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament. It may have been an illegal bond, one not recognised by the ministry, but it had been a complete bond; there was white light and all. Yet, he now also had a bond with Edward. They hadn't completed the bond yet but once they consummated the bond, it will be complete as well. Which was impossible, a witch or wizard shared one true bond with their mates and Harry's had passed away, which should have resulted in his own death as well, yet here he was - still alive.

He had told Edward that he and Cedric hadn't been truly bonded but now, the more he thought about it, he realised that wasn't true. They had been bonded. After Cedric's death, he had felt the pull of death himself but somehow he hadn't died. Some things just didn't add up but he was certain he would figure them out with time.

What he also knew was that had Cedric still been alive he would still be with him and not with Edward. It was the simple truth but he knew that he loved Edward as well. Maybe, he loved Edward even more so then Cedric.

Edward had been the only one who had been able to cut through the shields he had built when Cedric died. He'd felt so empty inside after his husband's death that he was certain he was never going to find love again. The only person he had let in was C.J. Yet, Edward had done the impossible. He'd found a hole in Harry's shield and had dug his way through. A challenge no one had been able to achieve until Edward.

Wait, did that mean that since he had reached his goal he was no longer interested in the challenge?

No, he couldn't believe that. Edward would never be that cruel... Then again he had never thought Dumbledore would want him and his son dead either. Maybe Severus was right and he really was a poor judge of character.

_No!_ Harry snapped at himself mentally. He refused to believe Edward was that cruel. Hell, even C.J. likes him, and he was rather good at judging people. Merlin, he even calls Edward 'Papa'. He's an empath for crying out loud!

But he still hadn't been able to find the answer to the question: 'Why was Edward pulling away from him?'

These past months they'd spent in total bliss. With Edward and C.J.'s help he had been able to put the deaths of his adoptive parents behind him. Sure, he still had nightmares about their deaths and other ones, like Cedric's death, and at times like these Edward would wake him with a concerned look on his face. But then, Edward would hold him and everything else just seemed to fade away. Or place a gentle but sweet kiss on his lips; a kiss that made him feel loved, cherished and wanted.

Everything had been fine, for three whole months. They had gone on another date - this time Edward decided where they would be going and had kept it simple. He decided to take a stroll through the park, which lasted for over two hours. The two of them just talking, making out and even dancing under the starlight. The two of them had become inseparable, so much so that Harry now asked Edward's opinion about the decisions regarding C.J.

It had been a big decision for Harry, but he knew that if he and Edward would ever become a family, a _real_ family, then he would need to become the parent C.J. desperately wanted him to be. That included helping make decisions about raising C.J.; among other things. Harry knew that Edward was rather nervous to begin with. He'd been afraid that he'd replace Cedric in C.J.'s eyes. Harry had quickly informed Edward that while C.J. had been told about his biological father, Edward was going to be the father that C.J. was going to know.

The three of them had become a real family, with Esme and Carlisle as C.J.'s grandparents and the other Cullens as his aunts and uncles. Harry hadn't only grown close to Edward but to the other Cullens as well. He knew that this was what family was really about; having brothers to fight over the remote with, having sisters who'd help him get rid of his awful fashion sense, having a father he could go to when he wanted advice and a mother who shares the secrets of the kitchen with. But most of all a mate to feel loved and adored...

_Yes, those months had been a real treat, _Harry thought as he remembered their first 'family outing' as Carlisle had put it. All nine of them had gone on one of the Cullens famous 'camping trips' when Harry had told them he had never been camping before. At first the vampires had been a little nervous to go hunting, not wanting to offend Harry but he told them not to sweat it. He had even made a joke that he'd rather have them eat the animals than him. That had been the icebreaker and all of them had a great time.

Those months had really been everything Harry could hope for. It was only these last two weeks that things started changing. Edward started to pull away from him. Normally when he was close by, Edward would always touch him whether it be a hand on his back or a brush of their arms, but lately the vampire kept his distance. When they were standing close together there would always be a small space between the two of them.

Harry couldn't explain how much he missed those small gestures. He missed how the brush of arms could send goose bumps over his skin, how the hot unneeded breath could make him shiver and most of all he missed knowing the vampire cared for him. As Edward pulled away from him so did his affections. Even through the bond he wasn't able to find out what Edward felt anymore.

Ever since the bond had been created on his seventeenth birthday, they had been able to feel each other's feelings, hear one another's thoughts. But lately the bond seemed to be blocked, maybe even dormant. Even though the bond wasn't completed. It unsettled him. He wasn't an expert in bonds but he knew this was a bad sign.

Even though the bond wasn't unwanted, it had yet to be completed. Maybe that's why it was waning. All he knew was that it wasn't a good sign that their half-bond was dormant.

Sighing, Harry pulled himself out of his musings; they were getting too morbid anyway. He noticed they had arrived at school and before he had unbuckled his belt, Edward had already opened his door and helped him out of the car.

"Thanks," he said, giving his mate a soft but sad smile as he remembered his previous thoughts.

They hadn't even closed the door already the gossip was back. Ever since they arrived back at school, they had been the center of attention. Most of it would just slide right off him, but there were times when it was too much for him.

His emotions would run amuck, it would depend on what their classmates were gossiping about, but most of the time his anger or fear would push his magic out of him. These were dangerous times; especially if he didn't have Edward close by. Whenever his magic would get out of control, Edward would need to touch him to remove the extra magic. Without the bond being completed, Harry wasn't able to control his powerful magic on his own. Normally he would push the extra magic into the earth, but at times like this he couldn't think. The only thing that would calm him down was his soul mate's touch.

As his control kept wavering, he almost lost it when Edward hadn't been at school with him. He had fought a raging war within himself to control his emotions until he finally calmed down enough to release his magic back into the earth. It had been a close call; his magic would have reached out to everyone around him and would've hurt them. He couldn't let that happen and tried everything he could to stay in control of his magic.

The only way for him to be perfectly in control of his magic, and never fear his stray magic again, was to complete the bond with Edward. He wanted to, Merlin, how he wanted to. But he was still afraid. He didn't want to complete the bond knowing Edward was pulling away from him. Maybe he was just being paranoid, he didn't know. What he did know, was that one way or another happy things didn't stay happy with him. He would almost bet his father's invisibility cloak that he was going to lose his mate.

One way or another, he was going to lose the things he loved and there was nothing he could do to stop it. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to fight like hell to keep those he loved! Maybe if he showed Edward how much he loved him, Edward would start loving him again... Then again what did he have to offer the vampire?

He was nothing but a used up, broken boy living for one person alone: C.J. He had nothing to give to the vampire except his love and even that was tainted. For whom in Harry Potter's life actually stayed around?


	2. Chapter 02

**Author's note:** Hey Guys, here's chapter two. Thank you for your reviews. Don't worry not all chapters will be depression. These two are more of an introduction of what has happened these past few months. This chapter is from Edward's point of view (written in the third person) which is the reason I'm using 'Harrison'. I hope that won't be confusing. Also I like to point out, in case you haven't read so in my profile, that I'll be updating only once or twice a week; usually on Tuesday and Friday. Next Tuesday I won't be able to update so I'll be updating on Monday just this once ;-)

Thank you to my wonderful betas Alister Eternia and TalaDentro. All remaining mistakes are mine.

Please read and review! Thank you!

~*~*~*~*~

For these past few months, Edward felt like he was in heaven. After many years of waiting, he had finally found his mate, the one person that he could love forever. Harrison was the only person that would love him for who and what he was. Harrison, or Harry as everyone seemed to like to call him, was everything he could have wished for in a mate. He was kind, gentle, gorgeous, and maybe a little naive but perfect in every way.

There was nothing Harrison could to make him angry. Edward loved him with his whole heart and nobody was going to take him away from him. Not again!

Never before had he felt anything like this before. Even when he thought Bella had been his mate, he hadn't felt like this. Sure enough her blood, her sweetly succulent blood, which had called, no, it sang to him. It had been the sweetest blood he had ever tasted, which he had tasted when he sucked James' venom out of her system. Nothing could compare to her taste or her smell...except for Harrison that is. His smell wasn't just divine but the most exquisite smell he'd ever known. Yet, it didn't place him in some kind of frenzy where he no longer knew himself.

He would never get enough of his mate and he always wanted to be close to him. Whenever they were together, Edward had to touch him just to assure himself that he was still there. Just a brush of arms would be enough to settle him down. Whenever his eyes fell on the wizard, his body seemed to sigh in relief knowing his mate was with him. But lately he was experiencing some changes. His body was responding to the wizard. It was a new experience and he felt a little nervous about it.

Even though he was technically over ninety years old, he never before had this kind of reaction. Whenever he'd smell that earthly scent, his remaining blood seemed to travel down south and his body would react. While he had met attractive people throughout his life, he had never had this kind of a response before, not even with Bella. With her it was a constant struggle not to kill her. Harrison on the other hand was like a tidal wave of endorphins being released all at once, bringing the vampire to an unmatched state of elation. A high from which he never wanted to come down.

It was a new experience for him and it was something he needed to deal with himself. He wasn't going to force his human activities on the wizard when the wizard was dealing with his own problems. Neither was he going to Emmett, for he knew the younger vampire would tease him uncontrollably and that was something he didn't want to deal with. He wasn't that close to Jasper, so he was out of the question as well. Maybe, he could talk to Carlisle but found the issue too personal to talk to his surrogate father about.

Maybe Harrison would be the best option to talk to but, as mentioned before; he didn't want to trouble the young wizard with his adult problems. The wizard had enough troubles of his own. Edward had noticed his struggles with his homework and figured pride kept him from asking for help but he also knew that Harrison would ask for help if he really needed it.

His mind was brought back to a few months ago when Harrison, C.J., and himself had been out by a small lake in the middle of the forest that bordered their back yard. Harrison had taken young C.J. with him into the lake after he found out it was shallow enough and tried to teach him to swim. Which failed of course since C.J. was barely two. But the small child had enjoyed it immensely and shrieked the whole time he was in the water, splashing excitedly.

After an hour or so Harrison had handed his son over to the vampire. Edward had dried the boy while Harrison swam around some more, enjoying the water. Edward was just pulling a shirt over C.J.'s small shoulders when he heard a cry for help, shouted from far behind him. He made sure C.J. was safely placed on the blanket and rushed back to the shoreline, just in time to see Harrison go under. Forgetting everything else, he dived in and swam over to the wizard bringing him safely back to shore. Clutching each other as Harrison tried to catch his breath, he remembered how scared he had been when he saw Harrison go under; his heart, which no longer beat, jumped and sank. Dread had taken hold of him and didn't leave him until both of them were safely back in their bed. The thought _I could have lost him,_ played over and over in his mind as he pulled the wizard closer to him, making sure he was still alive and breathing. No longer relying on his heightened senses but needing to touch his mate to feel that Harrison was okay.

The image of that lithe, though too thin, body against his own made certain body parts stir. He pressed the accelerator, trying to rearrange his body language so his mate wouldn't see. Luckily, Harrison didn't seem to notice they were driving way past the speed limit, even more so than normal as Harrison was lost in his thoughts.

Harrison had been lost within his own mind a lot lately. It seemed like he doubted everything that was happening to him. Maybe it was a reaction to Edward pulling away from him; yes he had noticed he was neglecting his mate a little...or a lot but he wasn't going to force his needs upon the human when he was clearly still dealing with his own problems.

Edward knew Harrison had only been sexually active with his late husband. Yet, that was one more time than he. He had never had sexual intercourse with anyone, not in his human life and not in his vampire life. Hell! He hadn't even touched himself before he met Harrison. That had all changed when his feelings for the wizard started to develop into something more.

He loved Harrison, of that he was certain. Everything about the wizard made it easy for him to fall in love. His feelings hadn't changed for the worse, in fact, they had multiplied. Although he was happily content with just holding the young wizard close, he also wanted (and sometimes even needed) more. There were times when the overwhelming need to claim him took hold of the vampire but he struggled against his nature not wanting to drive his mate away.

The predator in him wanted to throw the wizard down and finally claim him as his own but the man inside him knew to take it slow. He wanted to make sure that he knew all that he possibly could before taking the next step and to make sure that Harrison wanted the same. He knew the wizard wasn't ready to complete the bond; something was holding him back, the vampire just didn't know what... He was certain it wasn't entirely his own feelings that made him feel like this and thought it may be the bond.

Even though he wasn't experienced in the art of love making, he wasn't naive. He knew how two males made love and that the first time would hurt if they didn't prepare the other enough. He didn't want to hurt his love and had spent a lot of time on the internet researching in the hopes that when it came down to it he would know what to do. And, in doing so, make the experience pleasant for the both of them. Edward had made sure he did all his research when Harrison was sleeping, and when the other vampires were out of the house, so they wouldn't find out what he was doing; not interested in the teasing that would most certainly come from Emmett, the knowing looks from Jasper and 'the talk' from Carlisle.

He also knew that their relationship didn't revolve around intercourse and he would never force his mate. That was the reason Edward was pulling away. He wouldn't pressure him into doing something he didn't want to do. But he still couldn't control his body's reaction to his mate. He decided it best to take care of his needs himself and let Harrison set the pace, though the animal inside him growled at him for making it wait. He was the predator, the one in control. Giving control to someone else was rather hard for him to do but he gave it gladly to his mate, knowing it was what his mate needed and his mate's needs came before his own.

Edward had to smile; he would gladly give anything to his mate. Glancing over at the wizard he noticed a lone tear falling from his eye. How he wanted to kiss the tear away and lick the trail it had left...he shook himself from his musings and gave the wizard a concerned look which was returned with a sad smile to reassure the vampire but accomplished the complete opposite. Something was definitely bothering his mate, but what? The vampire decided to let it slide, hoping his mate would talk to him about it when he was ready.

_If only Harrison would talk to me_... He thought with a little bitterness but also knew that it was difficult for his mate to open up to people. Never in his entire life did Harrison have any reason to trust anyone, other than Cedric, Poppy, and Severus. When he finally gave someone a portion of his trust they either betrayed or hurt him; whether it was emotionally or physically they had always ended up betraying him. No, trusting did not come easily to the wizard and the vampire was afraid he would lose him if he didn't open. Still, he didn't want to intrude and prompting the wizard to talk would only shut him up more. Edward knew he was given more trust than his family but Harrison still didn't trust him completely. _If he did, wouldn't he tell me what was bothering him? _

_Works two ways, Edward,_ a small voice said at the back of his mind. True, he wasn't completely honest with the wizard either but he was doing this to protect him, to not force any unwanted affections on him. While Harrison was just doing this to...to what?

The vampire was certain that Harrison wasn't doing it to hurt him. He just had trouble trusting people and found it difficult to open up to anyone. Though, he never seemed to have any trouble opening up to his late husband. A not so unfamiliar pang of jealousy closed around Edward's heart; making his heart contract in pain. It wasn't the first time he felt jealous of Cedric even though he knew there was nothing he should be jealous of.

He knew that Harrison would always love his deceased husband and he really didn't mind. It was just the little things that hurt him. Harrison had confided in his husband, Harrison had initiated intimacy with his husband, and Harrison had felt safe with his husband. Those were all things he didn't have. At least, not yet, but oh how he wanted it!

To be fair, he couldn't blame Cedric, or Harrison for that matter. The wizard had gone through a lot in his young life, from abuse at a very young age by his relatives to his friends turning from him. He had his reasons not to trust anyone; especially since he'd been betrayed by those closest to him...didn't make it hurt Edward any less though. He just hoped that Harry would open up to him when he was ready.

Edward shook himself out of his musings when he noticed they had arrived at the school. He parked the car, before taking a deep unneeded breath. Quickly, he got out and rushed over to Harrison's door, knowing the wizard was still in deep thought made him smile; Harrison hadn't even noticed the car had stopped. Edward helped the wizard out of the car and stiffened as he noticed the whispers around him. He kept himself from growling aloud when he heard some of the thoughts and hoped Harrison wouldn't notice. He didn't want to explain what made him growl.

Since they'd been back at school, they had been the focus of the gossip. Though that was nothing new, for his family and himself had always been the high light of Forks' High School gossip, but he didn't like the way they spoke about _his _mate. There was a lot of talk about how Harrison should be shot for turning the gorgeous Edward Cullen gay. After all, everyone knew how much he had been in love with the Chief's daughter; Bella.

Now all they could think about was that somehow Harrison had either seduced or blackmailed Edward. _If only they knew how much I was seduced by him,_ he thought and felt his lips curl. How he loved Harrison's laugh, how brightly his eyes shown whenever their eyes met, or even his nervous habit of brushing his hair behind his ears. Edward was seduced by it all; everything about the wizard drew him in. There was nothing he didn't like about Harrison.

Then there were those that thought Harrison was using Edward, those who were jealous of Harrison, and those who wanted to either hurt him or kill him so they could have a chance. How he wanted to tear off the heads of those who thought ill of his mate. No one was going to hurt his mate ever again! Not if he could help it! There was no way he was going to allow that to ever happen, he would do anything in his power to prevent his mate from being harmed. Even if it was the last thing he would ever do, he would protect Harrison. He would protect his mate and he would protect their son for he had made a promise; and he always, _always_, kept his promises.

Feeling something crackle in the air, he turned his attention back to his mate and noticed Harrison's magical control wavering. Quickly he took hold of a sweaty hand and entwined their fingers. He felt the magic flow into him, warming his entire body before settling down and dissolving. His mate gave him a grateful smile before they walked off towards the school building, hand in hand; leaving the gossip queens staring at their joined hands in jealousy.

They had math first period. Edward was glad he'd decided to take most of his classes with his mate, for now he got to spend even more time with him. Not to mention he could keep an eye out; knowing how much trouble he's had with his magic lately. He would only need to touch his mate in order to calm him down.

Feeling the magic flowing through his veins was a totally new experience. Often he would think that his own ability was strengthening, making him hear every thought in the entire building but the magic soon left him making him think he had imagined it. When this happened it was hard to concentrate on the voices in his head, so he was never sure.

The entire magic thing was new to him. He had never even heard of wizards before he met Harrison and now he was experiencing all kinds of new things. Harrison had shown them all some magic tricks and he, like the rest of his family, was intrigued by what the wizard showed them.

Making their way through the crowd, they arrived at their lockers and placed their stuff inside before making their way to their first class. Edward and Harrison always sat in the middle, since Harrison had problems seeing from the back of the room and they didn't want to sit in the front.

Edward remembered the first time he had laid eyes on the big round glasses Harrison had worn. They were too big for his face. A smile played on his lips as he remembered Alice taking them shopping for a new pair about a month ago.

They found out that Harrison had only been given one eye exam in his entire life and had been using his uncle's old spectacles. Edward still wondered how Harrison had been able to see anything through glasses that weren't even in his prescription. His mate had explained that one of his friends, Hermione, had once performed a repairing spell on them that adjusted the glass to his own prescription. Of course that had been years ago so now it didn't fit anymore.

Alice picked out glasses that fit Harrison's face. They even made his bright green eyes stand out more. Or so Alice had said and Edward had to agree.

Edward remembered Harrison's reaction when he had first looked through the new glasses, ones that now fit his eyes' needs. The huge eyes had widened as they took in everything with a clearer view. Looking around as if he was seeing things for the first time, technically he was.

"If you couldn't see properly, how were you able to find that tiny ball you chase in that flying game?" Edward had asked.

"I never really knew what the snitch looked like, it was just a golden blob I followed," had been the reply.

The vampire couldn't imagine living his life like that; never a clear view on anything. Yet, his mate had done so with a smile. It made Edward love him more; his mate never took anything for granted and everything that was given to him was a wonderful gift. He thanked Alice multiple times for the glasses and was completely happy with the new pair.

With the glasses came another change; Harrison let his hair grow longer and had changed his clothes. Harrison had told him how, with the exception of his wizarding robes, he had only owned his cousin's clothes which were too big for him. With the help of Alice and Rosalie, his mate had found his own style of clothes and Edward had to admit that he looked good. Though his attire was simple; T-shirts and jeans, he looked absolutely ravishing.

And his hair...Edward loved his hair. It was almost long enough to tie up and would often hide his mate's face from view but how he loved running his fingers through the long dark locks. For some reason though, Harrison kept hiding the lightning bolt scar on his forehead, as if he was ashamed of it. Maybe he was, for it had brought nothing but trouble to his door.

But it didn't matter to Edward whether his mate's hair was long or short or whether he wore used clothing or not. He loved Harrison for who he was and not how he looked. Edward only wondered whether Harrison was making these changes for himself or for him. He hoped it was for himself, that he was trying to figure out who he was. Either way, Edward wasn't complaining as long as his mate was happy.

However, this apparently wasn't the case these last few days... What was wrong with his mate? Should he talk to him about it or wait for his mate to come to him? He didn't want to pressure his mate into doing something he didn't want to but what if his mate needed a little push in the right direction, one that let him know that he could trust Edward?

Not knowing what he should do and figuring he wouldn't get any answers on this topic in his math class he decided to wait. Maybe he should talk to one of his brothers when he got home. For now he was going to pretend he was listening closely to the teacher nag about their math homework, and not watching his mate. For what else was he supposed to do?


	3. Chapter 03

Author's Note: Hey guys! Just got back form the concert and found a wifi and decided to check if I could upload the next chapter. Well, I could. I'm sorry I wasn't able to keep my promise on updating on Monday. The next update will be on Friday so don't worry about that. :-) Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you'll enjoy and please read and review! :-)

Thanks to my wonderful beta TalaDentro.

~*~*~*~*~

For the past few weeks, Jasper could feel the emotions building up around the house. He had felt how their latest member of the family was slowly falling into depression as their brother pulled away from him while he tried to figure things out. Yes, he knew what had been troubling Edward; he felt his arousal and his confusion, not to mention the animal lust that was finally waking up. He knew that the predator in Edward wanted to claim his mate before anyone else could but the man knew that, would only drive the wizard away. But Edward's thoughtfulness was slowly driving the wizard into depression and he didn't seem to notice how much this was hurting Harry. Or maybe he did but didn't know what to do about it.

But Jasper had noticed how much it was hurting Harry. As did the youngest empath in the family: C.J. Because the infant was so in tune with his parent's feelings, he - Jasper - was feeling it double and it was slowly driving him mad. He could feel how being close to the vampire without touching was hurting the human. Harry was one of those people that needed constant human, or in their case vampire, contact. Now that Edward had stopped with his small touches as to not drive him away, he was hurting the wizard instead and would eventually lose him.

He couldn't let that happen. It is the first time in a long time that Edward was truly happy. Of course he had been happy with that Bella girl but that had been nothing compared to this. Whenever Harry walked into the room, his whole demeanour would lighten up and a bright smile would grace the face of his brother.

In all his long years in the Cullen coven he had never seen Edward so open with his emotions as he was with Harry. Not even Bella had received such a reaction from the vampire. Sure he had shown her smiles and such but they had never reached his eyes like they did with Harry. The wizard was definitely one of a kind and his brother would be a fool to drive him away. He would help his brother realise just what he was doing and how much he would lose if he kept this up.

Never before had Jasper seen his oldest brother so happy. Before all this had happened he had felt his brother's loneliness and how it pained him. Jasper could feel this driving need to find a way to make it work with Bella, for he no longer wanted to be alone.

Jasper had always thought that Bella wasn't the one for Edward but he hadn't said anything; especially not when Alice had told him about a vision she had that had showed her how happy Edward and Bella could be. He knew both of them weren't in love with the other but had figured that they'd come to love each other with time.

When Edward and Bella had broken up, Jasper could feel his brother's heart breaking and pulling into himself. The loneliness was once again creeping back into his heart, almost making it almost unbearable for the empath, let alone for the vampire that was actually experiencing it. He had even been afraid Edward would do something stupid to relieve himself of his pain...

But with Harry, Edward had finally found his one true mate and everyone knew it for he always put his mate's needs before his own. They all knew that Edward loved Harry and was loved in return and never before had they seen the mind-reader so happy and content.

His whole family had wanted Edward to find his true mate and now that he had, they were all going to make sure he wasn't going to lose him. They were all a coven, a family, even if Harry and his son weren't vampires, they belonged with them and had from the moment Esme met the wizards. They would all look after each other for they had only each other. No one else could protect their family as they could and Jasper was going to take initiative. His brother needed help, even though he didn't know it yet, and he was going to give it to him!

Later that night, when the young wizard had retired to his and Edward's room with his son, Jasper suggested that he and Edward go hunting together, which in itself was a rare event, for he normally went hunting alone. There are times when Alice would join him but that didn't happen often either because he didn't like it when she saw how feral he became when he was hunting and was afraid he would turn on her and hurt or even kill her.

After sending the thought that he wanted to talk to the mind-reader and that it revolved around the wizard, Edward had given him a nod that he had heard him and accepted. Together they rushed out of the house and went deep into the woods.

As Edward was the faster of the two of them, he stopped at a clearing deep within the woods and waited for the empath to catch up with him; figuring this was a good spot for whatever it was Jasper wanted to talk to him about. Silently he waited for the empath to begin; no knowing what this was about just that it involved his mate.

Finally, Jasper caught up with him; though it had only taken him a few seconds it had felt like an eternity to Edward.

"You must have realised something's going on with your mate," Jasper began and cringed at his own words for he could have chosen them more carefully; especially when he saw the slightly feral look in his brother's eyes, telling him it was not his concern.

"My apologies, I could have formulated it better. I only meant to say that I am concerned. You are both hurting and I only wish to enlighten you on the situation so you can work things out," the empath explained more gently, sending a few calming waves to the mind-reader, not wanting to upset him more than he already had.

Edward calmed down as he felt the waves enter his body. As he carefully considered the words he read the thought in the empath's mind: _I'm just looking out for my family._

Although he wasn't certain that Jasper was doing this for him, he had to admit to himself that he could use a little help. Knowing the empath was able to feel what Harry was feeling could make this easier. Together they could figure out how to best help Harry and their relationship, for Edward knew it was treading on a thin thread.

Nodding his head in confirmation, he gave Jasper permission to continue.

"The emotions in the house are overwhelming," the empath admitted. "Yours and Harry's run the highest and we are all on edge because we can feel something is wrong." He took a moment to carefully choose his next words before he continued; he was never good at the considerate thing. He thought it best to sort out Edward's problems first before he made the mind-reader see how much he was hurting his mate.

"Over the past few days I've noticed that you've been going through some changes," he saw Edward advert his eyes and felt his embarrassment. It was probably a good thing his brother couldn't blush otherwise his embarrassment would heighten. "Do not be embarrassed, little brother; it is the most natural thing in the world. We've all been through the changes of our bodies. Granted, normally we have gone through them in our mortal years so it wasn't as intense as what you're going through as yours. I take it you have never been through this in your mortal years." A slight shake of his brother's head confirmed his suspicions.

"Your body is reacting to your desire for your mate, which is a good thing. When a mortal's body reacts to another person all they need to do is take care of it either using their hands or even a cold shower. I'm assuming you know how too..." He drifted off letting the question hang in the air.

The mind-reader nodded again, still not looking at his brother. Although this was rather embarrassing for him, actually for the both of them, he knew Jasper was only asking this with good intentions. He needed a little bit more information before he could actually give him advice.

"Good," the empath cleared his throat before he continued. "It's the normal flow of things. Now your body is not only reacting to him because you desire him but also because you want to claim him as your own. The predator inside you wants to claim his mate while you, as a man, want to protect him; knowing these past few months, years actually, have been rather rough on him and you don't want to pressure him."

Edward was slightly taken aback by how much Jasper knew about this. _Is he that good at interpreting his emotions or is he just guessing?_

"Unfortunately, these feelings...this urge to claim him will only intensify until you do or at least mark him," Jasper continued.

Edward head shot up at his brother's words. "Mark him?" he asked, a little horrified. The only way he knew how to mark him was by drinking his blood and he wouldn't do that. He feared he would lose control if he did and kill his mate in the process.

"Yes, he has your scent on him but not enough to stake your claim. The predator inside you realises this, even if you don't."

"I'm not drinking his blood," Edward almost growled the words at the other vampire.

"You don't have to," Jasper told him. "All you need to do is make sure Harry has your venom on his body at all times; it can be in a piece of clothing that he wears every day. For now, it should be enough until both of you are ready."

"I want to claim him, I do," Edward admitted slightly hesitant. "But he's been through enough already, he doesn't need this. He doesn't need to be forced into this just because I need to stake my claim; he's only just accepted me as his mate, he doesn't need this."

"And he shouldn't," Jasper told him. "As I said before, just make sure Harry's always carrying a piece of clothing with your venom in it with him. This should keep the predator at bay for a while."

Edward gave the empath a nod, letting him know he would take the advice to heart and maybe even use it.

"Now I take it your body reacts to Harry's closeness and that's why you're pulling away from him?" The empath waited for Edward's slight nod before he continued. "Your mark on him will hold the predator back for some time but I'm afraid your body shall keep reacting to your mate. You are after all attracted to him. My only advice in that regard is that you...uhm..." Stopping as he wasn't sure how to put it into words but knowing Edward had understood what he meant when he felt his embarrassment flowing into him.

Jasper was certain that if Edward was human he would be scarlet red. The embarrassment that flowed into him was almost painful but unfortunately if he wanted to help the mind-reader, they needed to get through this.

"It doesn't seem to work," Edward admitted a moment later. "It's not only my body that reacts to him, it's my entire being. If I don't see him all day I have this need to be close to him. I can't go long without seeing him, I can't stand not being close to him. I long for him when he's not with me and I cannot think of anything else besides him when he's not close. Even now I wish you to hurry up so I can return to him..."

"That is perfectly normal," Jasper began but was cut off by Edward.

"No, it's much more than that. I've felt something like this before but it was never this strong, this intensified. I think it's the bond, I believe it wants...it _needs_ to complete itself."

"It wants?" Jasper was confused, how could something that wasn't conscious want something? He thought back on the days he was in London in the magical community. He had seen some amazing yet unbelievable things: flying brooms, talking clocks, and self writing quills. _With magic anything was probably possible_. "It would explain why his emotions seem forced," Jasper mused as he thought over what Edward told him.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"My guess is that the bond is making Harry feel like this, or partly. But I don't know anything about these wizard bonds so I can't help you with that. I would suggest you talk to Harry about that or if you don't want to trouble him you could try and talk to the headmaster of that school. They could help you better than I can in this aspect."

Edward considered the words. "I cannot trouble Harrison with this; he has enough troubles on his own. He's still struggling with what happened this past summer, even if he isn't willing to admit it. No, he doesn't need to worry about mine," the mind-reader replied, shaking his head in the negative. "Neither do I want to talk to a stranger about this."

"Maybe you could find some magical books about it," Jasper suggested.

"Yes, that's a good idea. Harrison wanted to go to the magical community next weekend, I shall go to the bookstore then," he agreed already planning what to tell his mate so he could buy them without Harry knowing.

"I'm sure these problems can be solved with time. Now, on with what's troubling Harry," the empath continued. "You've been pulling away from him because of your...physical reaction. I don't know if you've realised it but Harry is one of those people that need human contact; slight touches to reassure him. I've felt how much it hurts when you pull away from him."

Edward looked a bit guilty but didn't say anything; he hadn't realised that this was what had been hurting his mate.

"Usually you'd make sure you are touching whenever you were close; a brush of arms, a hand on his back or even an embrace, but lately you have stopped doing that. Now I understand why you've done so, so you don't need to explain it to me," Jasper stopped Edward from explaining his actions. "But by doing so you've been hurting Harry and he doesn't understand why you're doing this. I believe you know how low Harry's self-esteem is." A slight nod confirmed it. "You pulling away doesn't make sense to him. He's doubts himself, maybe even thinks it's his fault - I cannot be sure for I'm not a mind-reader." The suggested 'can't you read his mind and see what's bothering him?' didn't go unnoticed by Edward but he decided not to comment.

"You have to admit that he doesn't seem to have a lot of people in his life. I mean, he has reason to believe that people will leave him. Whether by choice or not most of the people in his life have left him behind and I believe he's certain that he's going to lose you too."

"I'd never leave him," Edward growled the words at the empath. _How could he even think that?_

"I know that Edward, but Harry doesn't," Jasper told him calmly not upset that Edward had growled at him, he could understand completely. He just needed to tell his brother what was troubling Harry in order to help them. "And because he doesn't, he's falling more and more into depression. Edward, you're trying to protect him, I understand that, but the fact of the matter is that you're driving him away."

Sinking down onto a fallen tree, he realised his brother was right. He should have realised just how low his mate's self-esteem really was and that should have made him more considerate of his mate's feelings. He knew something had troubled his mate but he had figured it had been about these past few months. Losing his adoptive parents and the death of Dumbledore was still troubling him. Never would he have thought that _he_ - Edward - had been the one that was hurting Harry. How could he have been so stupid not to have seen this?

Harry was his mate; he should be protecting him not hurting him. He'd promised not to hurt him and that was exactly what he was doing. No wonder his mate was slowly closing himself off. How could he have been so stupid?

He should have never left Harry in the dark. They may not have completed the bond and Edward may not have claimed him yet but they were still a couple. They should work things out together, not try and fix things on their own. Even though he didn't want to burden his mate, he knew that they should work things out together.

But not everything was on him; Harry could have come to him with his doubts. Even though the vampire hadn't given him much reason to trust him. Both of them could have been the bigger person and talked things through. These thoughts of the past weren't helping him. He should concentrate on the future. He would go and fix things with his mate, they would work things out. He would make sure of it.

"I know it can be difficult to control the predator inside you, even when you place your claim on him, but I fear in this case you must. Harry has been through so much in his life, and you know that the boy doesn't trust so easily. These things have made him careful, closed and hardened, but that doesn't change the fact that he trusts you. He's just being careful because he's fallen hard for you. He's afraid you'll hurt him," his brother continued.

"I would never," Edward growled out as he shot up, standing right in front of his brother with a feral expression on his face. How dare he insult him so!

"You already have," the words stung Edward hard, freezing him in place. The air that the vampire didn't need was ripped from his lungs. Yes, he had hurt his mate, unintentionally, but that didn't change the fact that he had indeed, hurt him.

The mind-reader was a little annoyed that his brother had seen it and he had not; Harry was his mate, not Jasper's. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that the empath had only felt it and rationalised why the wizard was feeling that way.

"What can I do?" He eventually asked a little defeated, not too proud to ask for help when the empath was clearly offering.

"The most important thing you can do now is talk to him. He may not act on his feelings but there is a chance he feels the same. There may be a chance that he doesn't want to act on these feelings or isn't ready yet but Harry is someone who needs to know how you feel. Tell him that you want to move forward but are willing to wait for him. I believe there may also be a chance that Harry's not acting on his feelings out of fear you'll reject him."

"I would never reject him!" Edward snarled at him, ready to strike him.

"I know that but does Harry know? He's had so much doubt in his life and you have to make sure that he doesn't have any reasons to doubt you. Make sure that he can trust you unconditionally."

"But how?" Edward turned away from his brother. He was not subtle; he didn't know anything about relationships. In all his ninety-something years he has had only two relationships. One was broken off because he couldn't give her what she needed and the other was a mess as well. Who was he kidding? He was not cut out for relationships; he was a monster after all.

Yet Harry had once told him that he didn't see it that way; he didn't see Edward as a monster. Had he changed his mind?

Jasper took a moment to study his oldest vampire brother. It was plain to see the anguish he was in. Even without actually feeling the emotion, Jasper could see how much this hurt him. Thinking about everything he had felt for the past few weeks, he came to a decision about would be best for trying to get Harry to open up to Edward and hopefully helping their relationship.

"For the past few days he has been suffering more and more, do you have any idea what could be wrong?"

Edward didn't have to think long about the answer. "Yes, he's having troubles with his schoolwork. I think he's taking it hard that he can't seem to grasp it."

Jasper nodded as if that explained everything. "I would suggest you offer your help without actually offering it," seeing his brother's blank look he continued. "Every afternoon when he comes back from school, he does his homework at the dinner table. Join him at the table with your homework, ask him questions but never offer to help him. I believe that once he realises you won't turn away from him because he's not what you expected, he'll open up to you - possibly more so than he has done."

"All I need to do is work with him? Do my homework with him?" Edward wanted to make sure that he understood Jasper's plan.

"Yes, but also talk to him about everything. Just show him that you aren't going to leave. I think that's the most important thing you must do; show him that you won't leave him no matter what."

Edward nodded that he understood. Although this would only be the first step to re-establishing his relationship with Harry, he would do whatever it would take to retain it. Never before had he felt this way about anyone and he wasn't going to let Harry go without a fight. If it was up to him, he was never going to leave Harry, nor was his mate going to leave him.

"Let us hunt now so you can think this through," Jasper suggested and waited for the mind-reader's nod before they ran off to hunt for dinner. Edward couldn't keep his thoughts away from Harry. He really needed to fix things with his mate before it was too late.

When they each had their fill they stared at each other for a moment. Edward licked his lips, tasting the spilled blood on them. He read in his brother's mind that there was something else he had wanted to discuss but didn't know how to bring it up. He silently waited for his brother to gather his thoughts.

"There was something I wanted to talk to you about. I shouldn't take this to you but it may help your case with Harry," the empath began when he saw Edward was waiting for him to continue. "Harry may have told you that C.J. is an empath," he waited for the nod before he continued. "Everything that has been happening to the two of you has been overwhelming to him and someone as young as he can barely contain his own emotions let alone those of two more people. I fear that the emotions are running too high for him and with time it'll drive him mad."

"I think you should be telling Harrison this, he's his father," Edward began but was cut off by Jasper.

"As are you," he said. "Harry clearly stated that you are his father, he would not have done so if he didn't want you to have any say in this. I'm simply telling one parent what's happening as I see it. Now, I know that these emotions are overwhelming to the child. I've been through the same thing. Of course I was a vampire at the time and not a human so I can't totally relate. I've been keeping track of his emotions but I'm not sure what to do when it becomes more than he can bear. He's too young to be taught how to block the emotions and I fear I wouldn't know how to help him otherwise."

Edward took a moment to take in what his brother was saying. "Just keep doing what you are. Tracking his responses to everything around him is probably best. If you fear it'll be too much come to me or Harrison. I don't know for certain but there must be some potion to repress emotions or something, maybe Harrison will know. I shall talk to him about it and hopefully we'll find a solution."

Jasper nodded, that sounded like a good plan. There wasn't much he could do for the young empath except teach him how to control the emotions around him but, as he'd said before; the younger empath was too young to be taught how. Hell, he could barely walk around unaided let alone control emotions. Jasper made a promise to himself - once C.J. was old enough to be taught, he'll be the one to teach him. He was, after all, the only empath in the family and could better relate to that young empath's feelings.

"Let's head back home," Jasper suggested and with a nod of the mind-readers head, they speed off back to the house.


	4. Chapter 04

**Author's note:** Thank you all for reading and to those who reviewed. Here's chapter 4. I hope you enjoy; please read and review.

Thanks to my beta TalaDentro.

~*~*~*~*~

The previous weekend Edward and Harry had gone to the magical community and there the vampire had spend some time researching the bond. When Harry and Edward got out of school later that week, the vampire started executing his and Jasper's plan. They entered the house and Harry walked over to C.J. as he always did and talked to him for a moment. Then he'd get out his homework and sit down at the dinner table.

Jasper could feel the anxiety coming off his brother in waves. When their eyes met he gave him a comforting nod. _I'll keep you posted of his emotions, _he confirmed. They had agreed that it would be best not to push the wizard and if Jasper felt any discomfort coming from him, he'd let Edward know.

Edward took out his own homework and set it down on the table before sitting down next to his mate. He took a deep unneeded breath, trying to think of the best course of action as he let his eyes roam the books he had placed on the table.

Harry looked up as Edward sat down next to him; though it wasn't unusual for his mate to join him while he was doing his homework, it had been for the past few weeks. Lately Edward would sit behind his piano and play it while he was doing his homework. The first time Edward had left him to play his piano it hadn't bothered him, for he knew how much the musician loved to play. When inspiration hits you should always write it down before you forget it, but when Edward wouldn't join him the next day and the day after that; it had hurt him. As his eyes fell on his mate beside him he couldn't help but smile; for the first time in a while he felt happy.

_He's happy you joined him,_ Jasper's thoughts broke Edward out of his musings. Hiding the smile that forced its way to his lips he considered his next move. Obviously he had done the right thing by sitting down next to his mate. He couldn't imagine how these small gestures could mean so much to the human.

Thinking back to what they had been studying, he decided on his course of action. He grabbed his history book and shoved the rest away. After opening the book he turned the pages to the appropriate chapters and then pretended to read as he thought back to what the teacher had said. From time to time he would answer the exercises before he came to a solution.

"Harrison, could you go over what Mr. Adler said?" Edward asked.

"Surely you remember what he said?" Harry asked, confusion clearly showing on his face. Knowing how long term vampires memories were, he found it rather odd that the vampire couldn't remember this. Was something wrong?

"I was...distracted," the vampire replied.

"What was keeping you distracted?" Harry asked with clear curiosity and concern.

"The humans were thinking rather loudly," Edward replied, cringing as he thought back to the history class.

Harry's worried gaze locked with the vampire's. "When I go to the magical community I can look for a potion or something that could block the thoughts. Maybe that will help?"

Edward thought a moment before he answered. "Yes, maybe, but not something that would block my ability," he said. "It's a useful gift, one that could protect the family, I don't want to get rid of it."

Harry nodded in acknowledgement. He could understand the need to protect ones family. "I'll see if I can find anything that will dampen your ability, at least at school," the wizard promised.

The vampire gave his mate a smile. "Thank you," he placed his hand on the wizard's and felt a shock of electricity pass through him but didn't pull away. "Now, what did Mr. Adler animatedly babble about this time?" Clearly their history teacher loved his subject; whenever he was talking about history he would excitedly tell the class how extraordinary it was to live in that time. It didn't matter what time he was talking about; any time was better than the current century.

Harry grinned before he thought back to history class. "He was talking about the second world war. Which president dropped the atomic bomb that ended the war or something," Harry explained as he searched for his notes. "We have to write an essay on who dropped the atomic bomb and explain why they decided to bomb Hiroshima and Nagasaki."

"President Truman bombed Japan to stop the war; end essay," Edward grinned at his mate and felt happiness spread to him when his mate laughed.

"I believe you have to be a little more detailed than that."

"What would you write?" Edward asked curiously.

Harry was taking back by that question. He hadn't even thought about what he should write. "I would say it was revenge for Pearl Harbor," Harry began. "But also to end the war, as you said, and maybe even include the Japanese culture; the samurai."

"What do you mean with that?"

"Well, the samurai lived according to a code; to never surrender. Had the U.S. military invaded Japan, more lives would have been lost for the Japanese would have fought until death...or something." Harry trailed off, unsure of his idea.

"I think that's an amazing theory, Harrison," Edward complimented his mate. He had never even thought about that before. Sure he had thought about the revenge for Pearl Harbor but never thought about the Japanese culture.

"You do?" Harry asked as a blush graced his features.

"Yes, you should really use that," Edward gave his mate a smile before backing away, knowing he was making the wizard uncomfortable. Harry didn't know how to take a compliment but with time Edward was going to teach him how. The vampire turned back to his homework as he watched Harry shifting on his seat from the corner of his eyes.

Harry took a moment to study his mate. Confusing was clearly showing on his face, he didn't understand what was going on with his mate. When they first started out no one was able to separate them. Then two weeks ago, his mate was pulling away from him and now...well, he wasn't certain what the vampire was doing but he couldn't say he didn't like it. His mate was showing an interest in him again, letting him know that he wasn't alone in this big world.

With a tiny smile on his lips, he went back to his own homework. He was doing the exercises of his math homework. Never being any good at math, his smile quickly disappeared as his face constricted in concentration. He was biting his pen as he reread the explanation before rereading the exercise. After reading it five times, he still didn't understand what they were asking of him.

Sneaking a glance at his mate, he wondered if he would be able to explain it to him. If he asked his mate for help, would he think he was some kind of idiot who couldn't understand math?

Harry remembered the first time he asked for help or at least for help on his studies. He had been about four or five and asked his uncle if he could show him how to draw a squirrel for he had never seen one and didn't know what it looked like. His uncle had laughed at him, called him a good for nothing idiot, slapped him in the face and told him never to bother him with his stupidity again.

Later that day he had asked Dudley to show him, who also called him an idiot and pushed him away, losing his balance he had landed hard on his bum making his eyes water; after that incident Dudley had kept calling him an 'idiot sissy' for falling and crying. After that he had asked for help once or twice but every time someone had turned him away. He had learned long ago not to ask for help.

But Edward wasn't like his uncle, or those other people who turned him away. Once he had been able to open up to him without a problem, why couldn't he now? _Fear_, a little voice said in the back of his mind. Yes, it was fear. Fear that he would lose him or that Edward would think him an idiot as his uncle and cousin had done.

He opened his mouth to ask Edward to help him, but closed it again when no sound came out. Licking his lips, he tried again. "Edward?" his voice was soft and he was certain that if Edward had been human he wouldn't have heard him.

Edward had kept glancing at his mate, especially when Jasper had told him that he was feeling a little sad. When he heard his mate's voice, he felt his heart jump in joy. Turning to him he waited for the wizard to continue.

"You...Do..." he began, before stopping. He took a deep breath gathering his Gryffindor courage he was sure he still had somewhere deep within him and decided to let fate decide. "Could you help me with this?"

Inside, Edward was happy Harry had taken this step but showed none of it on the outside; remaining calm and collected as he always did. "Of course," he said and reached for the math book. "What do you need help with?"

_Everything?_ Edward could hear the thought in his mind and was slightly confused for he hadn't been able to hear his mate's thoughts for a few weeks now. "This," the small, though slightly stronger than before, voice said as he pointed to one of the exercises.

Edward took a moment to read through the example and then the exercise before nodding. "This is relatively easy once you know what they are doing here," he began before explaining the exercise, all the while his heart was leaping inside his chest. He raised his eyes for a moment to look at his brother, silently asking him what his mate was feeling.

_He's confused, but content. Still slightly sad but happy. I think what you're doing is helping. He's already opening up, is he not? _

Edward gave him an unseen nod as he continued explaining the exercise to Harry. "So, I have to divide these two numbers and then I have to add them to this number?" Harry asked, a little uncertain.

"Precisely," Edward answered, smiling brightly at Harry.

Harry bit his bottom lip. "I actually understand this?" he wondered and blushed when he realised he had said it out loud.

"Of course, you just needed a little push into the right direction," Edward smiled at his mate once more. "Now, with this one you just do the same. You try it and I'll look over it once you're done, okay?"

Harry nodded and began working on the exercise. Roughly twenty minutes later he asked Edward to look it over for him.

Edward picked up the notebook and worked his way through the answer. By the end he was smiling. "It's correct, I believe you understand it."

The beaming smile his mate bestowed on him warmed his heart. _He didn't tell me I'm an idiot and neither has he turned me away_. _All he did was explain it in a level I'd understand. _Harry was a little confused yet very excited that he finally seemed to grasp his math homework. He did the next exercise which he was able to finish as well.

Proud that he was to finally able to grasp the concept of his math homework he leaned in and hugged his mate in silent thanks. Blushing as he sat back down but still smiling for their arms were still touching.

Edward concealed his smile as he finished his homework. He had made his mate happy; nothing could have made him happier than to make his mate happy. He noticed that their arms were still touching and for once his hormones didn't go in overdrive. Apparently the predator was content just sitting with his mate, at least for now.

"Harrison," Edward began a half hour or so later. He thought it was time to explain some things to the wizard for they were a couple and needed to work things out together. "I wanted to discuss something with you. Are you...would you do me the honour of meeting me in my...our bedroom later tonight?"

Harry's stomach sank when he heard Edward's question. The wizard nodded not daring to speak, not certain what his mate wanted to talk to him about.

"I'm going to play some music; will you meet me after dinner?" Another nod followed. Edward nodded and then left the wizard alone with his thoughts, knowing he had just made the wizard nervous but not knowing how else to bring it up. This way the wizard had a little time to collect his thoughts.

The vampire sat behind his piano and not soon after his brother joined him. "You did the right thing," he said in a silent voice not wanting the wizard to hear them as he sat down. "He may be nervous now but he needs to know he doesn't have to fear you."

Edward nodded his head. "It was hard on him to ask for my help," he said after a moment of silence where only the melody the musician was playing could be heard.

"Yes, he was struggling to get the words out but you reacted accordingly. It may take him a few more tries, but I believe he knows he can ask for your help, but that doesn't mean he will be asking every time he needs it."

"Trust has always been something foreign to him. I won't believe he'll trust me easily not after I pulled away from him without telling him why. Yet, he has trusted me before and maybe will again. I'll do whatever it takes for him to trust me again," Edward swore as he hit the keys a little too loud, making the sound echo in the room.

"You have any brotherly advice for tonight?" Edward asked after a moment of silence and smirked at the empath.

Jasper smacked him playfully upside the head before answering. "Just make sure you don't treat him like an idiot. He knows what has been happening; he just doesn't understand or knows why."

"You are right… So I just tell him the reason I've been pulling away from him?"

"Yes, but make sure you don't frighten him. Make him realise you'd never force yourself on him and state the temporary solution we have come up with but most of all let him know how you feel."

Edward nodded. "I don't know why I put myself into these situations. I mean, I've been in two relationships and look what happened; one I already drove away while the other is on his way…" Edward said miserably.

"One thing you should always remember when you are in a relationship is that there are two people involved. Your actions could have consequences to your mate. Both of you are struggling now because it's still new and you haven't stated your claim yet. Once both of you realise that the other isn't leaving you, everything will fall into place and things should be easier," Jasper smiled as he saw the startled look his brother shot him. "Yes, you have abandonment issues as well, my dear brother. They are hidden deep within you but they are still there."

Edward was startled; he hadn't even realised this but knew it to be true. Yes, he was afraid as well that Harry would leave him; like Bella had. That he wouldn't be able to satisfy him or keep him happy.

When he was with Bella he realised that he was too clingy with her. He always wanted to be with her; was always watching her – like a stalker. He had climbed into her bedroom through her window and watched her sleep and would leave the moment she woke up. Once he had been caught but luckily he had his vampire speed and Bella had thought it was nothing but a dream. Every time he had been in the room with her he had wanted to taste her…to kiss her but never allowed himself; knowing it would wake her up.

He had been content just being with her, smelling her amazing smell. There was no need for anything more than a simple kiss on the lips where he would be able to taste her or a simple embrace; an arm over her shoulder when they were at school. Those little gestures had been enough for him.

Maybe that's why it had gone wrong for him. While he was content just holding her, she had wanted more. She had even initiated something more intimate; placing his hand on one of her breast. At first he hadn't realised it for he had been too busy kissing her but then she let out a throaty moan, which shook him back to reality. Quickly he had removed his hand and apologised.

She had smiled at him and told him it had been okay, that she wanted this…that she needed this. For a split second the vampire had been angry. What about his needs? He didn't want it, he didn't need it. Besides, he had been brought up to believe that he should find a nice girl, marry her and only when they were married they were able to consummate their holy matrimony.

Edward didn't want a simple roll in the sack, or woods as where they had been at that time. He wanted it to be special; something he would be able to remember forever and look back to with a smile on his face. It would be tender and sweet, something you would only read about in books or see in the films but he wanted it none the less and he had wanted it with Bella.

That was, of course, before he caught her in bed with one Jacob Black. How angry he had been the day he had caught them red handed. That night he had wanted to kill them both and kill them slowly. Bella was screaming at him while Jacob stood in front of her ready to attack Edward should he attack her. He had to restrain himself so he wouldn't kill them. "We're done," he gritted out before fleeing as fast as he could. Even though he wasn't a coward, he had nothing left inside him to fight. Well, that wasn't true; he would have killed them if he had a chance but he would never risk his family like that.

He had fled and didn't return to the house for a week. By then his family had learned what had happened from Alice, who had apparently seen it. They had never even talked about it…until now.

The moment Bella had told him he would never be able to satisfy her, had been a slap in the face. He had really believed she was his mate and to have his mate reject him had hurt him worse than ever. At one point, he had wanted to die and contemplated finding someone who would be able to kill him. Yet, he couldn't do that to his family…well, not before he said goodbye and so he had returned. They had tried to cheer him up but nothing had seemed to work and they'd given him his space.

That's when Esme started talking about this new kid in town with a baby. Edward had seen him at school a few times and was quite intrigued by him but recent events made him cautious of everyone. So he kept his distance from the boy even though his family accepted him into their household even their hearts. At one point there was no denying the attraction he had to the boy and though afraid he would make another mistake he had accepted Harrison into his heart.

Now he couldn't be happier that he had done so but there were still both their abandonment issues to deal with. Now that he knew he had them as well, maybe they could work with it – make each other realise neither of them was going to leave…or at least Edward hoped Harrison wasn't going to leave him.

How much would he miss the wizard if he did? And C.J? Both of them had quickly become his family, his world, and there was nothing he wouldn't do for them. He couldn't lose them. He didn't know what he'd do if he did but he knew that it wasn't anything good. Losing Bella had been hard on him but loosing Harrison would devastate him and if he lost C.J. too... he would be broken.

No, he would work hard on their relationship. Nothing in this world could make him give Harry up and he would prove to Harry that Edward was worthy of his love even though he had hurt him.

"You know, you have never talked to us about what has happened between you and Bella," Jasper's voice brought him out of his musings. "Maybe you can talk to Harry about it?" He gently suggested.

Edward didn't like talking about Bella but maybe he would be able to get through to Harry with this. "Maybe," was his only reply.


	5. Chapter 05

Author's note: Here's chapter 5. Sorry I didn't update on Tuesday, I was busy as was my beta. So sorry for the delay. Here's the next chapter. Please read and review.

Thanks to my wonderful beta TalaDentro

~*~*~*~*~

Later that day, Edward waited patiently for Harry to come to his..._their_ bedroom. He looked over at the moving pictures Harry had put on one of the shelves between his music collection; Harry stood in the middle of one of the pictures surrounded by three boys and three girls, all of them were wearing some uniforms - _Quidditch_, Harry had called it. They were all smiling brightly; they had probably just won their game.

There was another picture with Harry and three other people, two he did not recognise but knew they were called Luna and Neville, and one he did; Hermione - Harry's best friend who had turned her back on him. She may have hurt him in the past but that didn't change the fact that Harry still loved her as a friend, or even a sister.

Edward heard the door open and quickly turned around; he hadn't heard the wizard come up. Noticing that Harry was nervous, he held out his hand for the boy to take before pulling him towards the bed where they both sat down.

"You have nothing to be nervous about, Harrison," Edward said softly as he lifted Harry's head with two fingers under his chin making the soulful green gaze lock with his own. "I only want to talk to you about something."

Harry licked his dry lips and swallowed the lump in his throat; those words did nothing to calm his nerves. He nodded his head when he saw Edward was waiting for permission to continue, before looking away as he fidgeted nervously with his hands.

"I wanted to apologise for my behaviour these past few weeks," the vampire began.

Harry's head shot up at those words, he hadn't expected that. Then again, he hadn't known what to expect...

"You must have noticed that I've been pulling away from you," the vampire continued and waited for the hesitant nod his mate gave him. "I have no excuse except that I was trying to protect you."

"Protect me?" Harry interrupted him, confused.

"Yes," Edward licked his lips and noticed how Harry's eyes followed the movement. "It...I mean...I..." Edward shot up from the bed, not knowing how to continue. He started to pace before turning back to face Harry and when he noticed the nervous gaze he dropped to his knees. "I fear this is a little more...difficult than I anticipated," he confessed, _not to mention embarrassing, _he mentally added.

"Uhm...maybe you should start at the beginning?" Harry suggested, not knowing what else to say.

Edward gave him a weak smile before he nodded. "You know I'm a vampire," he figured it would be best to start at the _very_ beginning.

Harry gave him a confused look before nodding. "Yes?"

"Although we have human instincts, we also have animal instincts," he continued. "When a wild animal finds its mate it'll lay its claim on him or her so that the other animals know that he or she is off limits. I fear I'm going through a similar process," he admitted. Seeing the slightly startled look he didn't hesitate to add: "The predator, the animal, inside me wants to claim you and I've been fighting it for these past few weeks."

"Why?" Came the small question.

"I don't want to force you," the vampire admitted. "I've never been in this situation before. I mean, I've never had any sexual experience; not in my human life and definitely not in my vampire life. Everything that I've been feeling for you is completely new and I have to admit that at one point it made me freak out a little." He took the wizard's hands in his own as he continued. "I must tell you that this has nothing to do with you. I needed to figure out what was happening with me...with my body and I didn't want to trouble you.

"You've been going through a lot these past few months and didn't need my problems on top of it. I've tried hard to keep this from you, intending to protect you...or at least not trouble you but all that did was hurt you." The vampire sank down to his knees and raised himself up so that Harry had to look down in order for their eyes to meet.

"It was not my intention to hurt you, Harrison," he said sincerely as he took the boy's head between his hands. "Although I could see that you were hurting, I thought it was because of your adoptive parents' deaths. It didn't occur to me that _I_ was the one hurting you and I apologise for that. Is there a chance that you'll forgive this old vampire his mistake?"

"You were trying to protect me from your hormones?" Harry wanted to make sure he knew what the vampire was talking about.

Edward nodded his head. "Yes, well, mostly from the monster inside me that wants to claim you as his own."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?"

"You were already dealing with so many things, I didn't want to add to your worries and I also wasn't quite sure what was happening," Edward admitted and looked away in shame.

Harry reached out and caressed his mate's smooth cheek. "I know you'd never force me," he said and brought their faces closer together. "I forgive you," he whispered before crashing their lips together now knowing that Edward still wanted him.

Both of them moaned at their first real contact in days, weeks even. The kiss was loving, hungry and desperate; so desperate that Harry had to push the vampire away to catch his breath.

"I apologise again," Edward said as he move to stand up but was stopped when the wizard pulled him back down and kissed him again. This time the kiss was gentler, curious even.

Breaking the kiss, Harry rested his forehead against his mate's. "Nothing to forgive," he breathed. He grabbed a hand full of the vampire's shirt and tugged him down on the bed, turning, so they were facing each other.

"Why didn't you talk to me when you realised what was happening?" Harry asked when they'd settled down. "You must have realised that I've been through the same thing once."

Edward chuckled as his mate sent him a mental picture of their son. "Yes, I realised that. I know you've been through something similar but you wouldn't understand what it is to have this predator inside that feels it has the right to claim you. I have this constant need to be with you, to just see you and touch you but the closer I am to you, the longer I touch you, this overwhelming need to claim you comes over me and I fear that when I stop fighting it, I'll hurt you."

Harry licked his lips as he thought about the vampire's words. "I love you, Edward, I really do... I just...I'm not..."

"You're not ready yet, I know," the vampire interrupted him. "I know you love me, Harrison, as I love you and I've told you, I will not force you, which is the reason I stayed away. I know it was wrong of me but I didn't know what else to do."

"Being close to me, brings the predator out of you?" Harry asked, uncertain. "Even now?"

Edward nodded, "Yes, but for now being close to you is enough. I know I've hurt you and my first need is to protect you, even from myself. Don't feel guilty, Harrison, this is not your fault."

"It is a little," Harry mumbled.

Edward leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips. "No, this is not your fault. I don't want our first time to be forced, to be something we need to do. I want it to be special, something we both want, preferably when we're married."

"You're a little sappy sometimes, you know?" Harry asked and was playfully hit on the arm. "You do realise that we are kind of married, right? I mean the bond may not have been completed but it is there...meaning we are married, in a way..."

Edward shook his head. "I had forgotten about that, but none the less, you are not ready. I'm not even sure I am ready."

"Yet you want to," Harry pointed out.

"It would be a lie to tell you that I don't want you, but I think its hormones...seventeen-year old hormones that are ninety years overdue...or something among those lines. I also think the bond is playing havoc with them."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, did Edward feel the bond while he didn't?

"I believe it wants to complete itself and plays on our instincts; the predator wants to claim his mate which is probably why I feel this overwhelming need to claim you. You need comfort and protection that I haven't given them to you which is probably why you're unconsciously closing down the bond." Edward had been reading a few books about magic bond the last time they were in the wizarding world and had found out what had been happening to the bond.

Harry thought about what Edward had said and it seemed to make sense. If the bond was playing havoc with their emotions to complete it, then there was no other way then to consummate it...was there?

"I won't complete the bond, not yet, Harrison. Not because I don't want to but because we aren't ready. There's another way to calm the predator down," Edward explained as he took one of Harry's hands in his own and entwined their fingers.

"What way?" Harry asked.

Edward let the venom pool in his mouth before he took off his wristband. He bit it, letting the venom soak into it; making sure it covered the entire wristband. Then he took hold of Harry's arm and placed the wristband on it.

Confused, Harry stared down at their entwined hands and the wristband that his mate had placed on his wrist.

"Now, not only do you wear the Cullen symbol but you wear my mark; my venom. Make sure you always wear this because then I'll be able to smell myself on you and, hopefully, keep the predator at bay for the time being." He lifted Harry's head so they were looking at each other again. "I fear it's only a temporary solution but it should hold for a while, if I keep refreshing the venom, that is."

Harry lifted his arm and carefully caressed the wristband. Of course he knew what the symbol looked like, for he had seen it on Edward many times before, but somehow it looked different. He reached over and carefully caressed the vampire's cheek. "Thank you," he said, thanking him for the wristband and the solution.

Both leaned in at the same time and pressed their lips together. The kiss was deep, exploring and slow. A moment into the kiss, Harry was breathing heavy and Edward had to pull away. "Forgive me," the vampire said. "I fear my scent on you is rather intoxicating."

"Haven't I always smelled like you or at least since we've been going out?" the wizard asked, perplexed and a little breathless.

"Yes, especially when you spend the entire night in my arms, but now...it's so much stronger. Your normal scent is already amazing to me but now...I cannot explain how good this feels, how intoxicating it is to know that you are mine," the vampire stopped at those words, he hadn't meant to say them; at least not yet, not until he had claimed him properly.

Harry blinked at those words. _His?_ The word went straight to his heart, filling it with hope as his entire body grew warm. Did he really belong to someone? Did someone really want him? "Yours," he agreed smiling brightly.

Edward couldn't help but growl as he claimed the lips in a desperate kiss. "Are you alright?" The vampire asked when the wizard tensed up and stopped responding to the kiss.

Harry bit his bottom lip and turned on his back. Should he tell his mate what was bothering him? The vampire hadn't cared before. Still...Edward had opened up to him, telling the wizard what had been happening these past few weeks, letting him know it was nothing Harry had done. Maybe he should trust the vampire as he had before all this had happened.

"I...uhm..." he began, "I don't understand this...I mean one week I barely see you and now you're here..." he stopped unable to continued for if he did he knew Edward would turn away from him again.

"Harrison," he turned the wizard's face, making him look at him before he continued. "I know these past few days I haven't exactly show you but I do love you and I desperately want you. My heart, that hasn't beat in over ninety years, skips whenever I see you. I haven't been very forthcoming with my affections, I never show them, but since you came into my life I find myself smiling more and much easier. I long to hold you when I see you and I ache when we are not together. There is nothing in this entire world that I wouldn't do for you and I would move mountains if that would make you happy.

"Nothing can excuse my behaviour over the past few weeks but even if I act like this again you must always remember that I love you and nothing in this world will change that." Edward never blinked throughout his entire speech, his eyes locked on Harry's. He wanted the wizard to know he was sincere and make sure he had no reason to doubt him.

"I think I should tell you something that has been recently brought to my attention," he waited for Harry's interest to peak before he continued. "It's been said that I have abandonment issues."

The wizard's eyes clouded in confusion. _How could Edward have abandonment issues?_ "You?"

"Yes," the vampire admitted as he nodded his head.

"But...why? How?" The wizard was clearly confused and that gave Edward ammo to continue. Harry would probably be one of the only ones who would understand what he had been through.

"I believe I told you about Bella and how we...broke up?" At Harry's nod he continued. "I was brought up in a different time, as you know. It wasn't proper to lay with a person unless you were married. My mother was a rather open-minded person but when she believed in something, she believed in it wholly. And that was one of her beliefs.

"I wanted to honour her wishes. She always thought I'd grow up and marry a fine young lady who would love me. When I met Bella, I honestly thought she was the one.

"I wanted to get to know her and every free minute I had was spend with her. There were even times when she didn't know I was there, but I was. Always trying to learn something new about her. When I believed I was in love with her, I wanted to be together and I pursued her.

"In the beginning we were happy and wanted the same things in our relationship. To spend time with each other and just be content in each other's company. I enjoyed it and it was enough for me. I knew the intimate relationship would come once we were married and, yes, I had thought we were going to get married. I was certain Bella felt the same way.

"After Bella was attacked by a vampire from a foreign coven, she started to change. She wanted me to change her into a vampire so she wouldn't feel as helpless as she did when James attacked her. She was certain I would do it but it was never my intention. If I wanted to turn her I'd have let James' venom do the trick; but I could never force this existence on someone else, especially, if I can prevent it.

"But she kept hinting, even talking about what she would do if she was immortal, how much the world would have changed in a hundred years. I think part of it was because of the slight trace of venom still in her system - there's always a slight residue left in the blood stream. I believe it found her longing and played on it. Increasing it and making her want it more and more.

"When I told her that I wouldn't change her into a monster, she started asking my family what they thought. They were against it as well, at least until she turned twenty, so that gave us a few years, but not getting her way changed her.

"She wanted more, initiated more and more contact." The vampire sat up, slightly embarrassed. "At first I thought it was a mistake but she kept advancing and I felt she was moving too fast. I was still fighting this monster inside me, the one that wanted to taste her sweet smelling blood, and didn't know what would happen should I unleash it. When I kept pushing her away she got mad at me.

"Although her blood stilled smelled sweet to me, it had an underlying scent. Part of it was from James' venom and another was from the dogs. I thought it was just my imagination so I let it slide.

"One evening she advanced again and again I pushed her away; she got mad and started yelling that I didn't want her. I tried to tell her that I was fighting hard to keep the monster at bay but she wouldn't listen. She told me to leave so I went hunting with my family for a few hours, hoping that a few hours away from her would calm the raging monster inside of me down so that I wouldn't kill her.

"Later when I returned, I climbed into her bedroom through her window as I always did, hoping to have a chance to talk to her and explain myself. I had convinced myself that I wanted what she wanted and was ready to...well you know." The vampire would have blushed had he been able to but instead he averted his eyes, which were now taking in the full moon outside.

"This is when you found her with another man?" Harry asked.

Edward nodded before standing up and walking to the window. "Yes, I found her with Jacob Black and that's when I realised why she smelled like dog."

Harry took a moment to think about what Edward had told him. Slowly he stood up and walked to the vampire. "And now you fear that I will either leave you or drive you away because your body is reacting to me and my closeness?"

Edward turned around when he felt a touch on his shoulder. His topaz coloured eyes met bright green ones before he nodded.

"I've been told that what your body's going through is perfectly normal. Every teenager goes through it, even a ninety year old vampire in a seventeen year old form. The experience is new and sometimes overwhelming but it's completely normal and I will not judge you for it. I'm not going to leave you because of your...urges, let's say. In fact, I'm honoured, flattered, that you feel this way about me." He reached up to caress his mate's smooth cheek. "I'm not going to leave you over this, if I had my way I'm not going to leave you at all."

Edward reached out and hugged his mate close. "In my heart I know that," he whispered into his mate's shoulder.

"Having abandonment issues sucks," Harry joked, trying to lighten the mood. "There's nothing I can say to make you believe me one hundred percent, I know that for I feel the same way, but I will tell you that I love you and I promise that I won't leave you by choice."

Edward nodded; nothing could make him believe Harry would stay with him, just as nothing would make Harry believe he would stay with the wizard. "And I promise you the same thing," he said and gently leaned in to place a kiss on the wizard's lips.

Both, Harry and Edward, were slightly reassured by their promise. They knew that no words could fill the small holes in their hearts or erase all their doubts; only actions and time could heal that. But both were going to do their best to keep their promise. They would do anything to assure the other, they weren't leaving.

"That's all we can hope for," Harry said, sadly but with a slight smile. "Just promise me something."

"Anything," the vampire was quick to reply.

"Don't turn away from me again," Harry asked. "I mean, I'm not ready yet too...but I need to know what's happening. I can't not know..." His fifth year at Hogwarts came back to him; the not knowing and how much it had upset him. He couldn't bear going through that again.

"I promise," the vampire replied.

After a moment of silence, Edward reached up flicking some stray hairs behind the wizard's ears. "Your hair has grown long," he remarked, following the stray with his hand.

"Yes, Esme's been bugging me to let her cut it," Harry smiled up at the vampire. "But I was thinking of letting it grow even longer." He had let his hair grow longer over these past months; it went all the way to his shoulders.

"Are you going for a rebellious look?" Edward smirked, a slight gleam in his eyes.

"Maybe," Harry replied. "Would you like it?"

"I like everything about you," Edward answered as he leaned down to place a peck on the lips.

"Sometimes you sound like a character from a romance novel, you do realise that, do you not?" Harry smirked up at the vampire, raising his eyebrow in question.

"Yes, having lived as long as I, you do tend to get bored enough to read a romance novel once or twice," Edward replied, joking.

"A day?" Harry raised his other eyebrow in question and stuck out his tongue when he saw the vampire's face constrict as if he was in pain. Then he pushed him away and made for the bed with a playful smile.

Edward shook his head and chuckled before chasing after the wizard. Trapping him in a corner, he was able to catch him. Taking hold of the wizard's waist he directed him towards the bed where both of them fell down. Trapping Harry below him, he smiled down at him. "I believe I have caught you," he breathed against the fair skin.

"Now that you have, what are you going to do with me?" Harry replied in the same husky voice. His hands that were trapped by Edward's were itching to run over the vampire's back, to touch his skin.

Edward cocked his head as he thought how to answer. For the first time in a few weeks, the mind-reader was able to pick up some of Harry's thoughts and it made him almost sigh in relief. He released one of the wizard's hands, which immediately ran over his back and he had to bite back a moan. "It's good to hear your thoughts again," he confessed instead of answering the question.

"You enjoy hearing my thoughts?" The wizard asked confused.

"Yes," he admitted. "You have so many thoughts in your head; I find it comforting to listen to them. Especially when you are not near me."

"You are a strange being, Edward Cullen."

"Yes, and I'm yours."

The wizard licked his dry lips. "Mine," he breathed before reaching up to kiss those luscious lips.

Edward turned them, so they were lying on their sides facing each other. "There was something else I wished to talk to you about," the vampire began. "I've been talking to Jasper about C.J. and his ability."

"Is something wrong?" Harry's head shot up, worry clouding his eyes.

"Don't worry, he's fine. I apologise for not mentioning that. We are just worried," he began. "For these past weeks our emotions have been running high. As you know, he's able to pick up our emotions. We fear that, once he starts picking up the other's emotions - it'll be too overwhelming for him. We fear..." Edward stopped.

"You fear it'll drive him insane," Harry finished. At Edward's nod he knew he was right.

"We hoped you would know a spell or potion that'll repress either his ability or our emotions, until he's old enough to learn how to control it," Edward told him.

"There are potions that'll repress our emotions," Harry answered thoughtfully. "I was afraid this was going to happen," he sighed as he settled back down. "I shall talk to Jack about this, I'm sure he'll know more about it. What are we going to do in the mean time?" Jack, the old headmaster of his school in the magical community, had helped him before maybe he would be able to help him with this too.

"Jasper will continue to read him, and make sure the emotions don't overwhelm him. If they do, he'll make sure to calm him down. For now he's safe."

"Thank you," Harry replied before kissing Edward in gratitude.

"Sleep, now," Edward noticed the fatigue and made Harry lay back in his arms.

"Goodnight, Edward" the wizard mumbled as he settled down and fell asleep, his head resting on the vampire's shoulder.

Edward smiled down at the sleeping figure. He was glad he had talked with his mate. They could now work on their problems and hopefully solve them. One thing he knew for certain; he was going to try his hardest not to hurt his mate again!


	6. Chapter 06

**Author's note:** This is a short chapter but I do hope you'll like it. Thanks to everyone who's still reading this and to everyone who's reviewed. Also thanks to my wonderful beta TalaDentro! Please read and review.

~*~*~*~*~

Edward watched as Harry helped C.J. with another one of his masterpieces; a drawing with a slight smudge of black, which C.J. called a 'twee', with torn up photo's from one of Rosalie's magazines glued to it.

A few weeks had passed since Edward had talked to Harry about what had been troubling him and was grateful he did. He and Harry had been more open with each other which improved their relationship.

"How about this one?" Harry asked his son as he pointed to a picture of a flower.

C.J. shook his head and pushed his father's arms away. He stopped drawing when he felt the slight feeling of pain coming from his daddy. "Dada hurt?" He asked as he reached out for the arm he had touched before.

Harry had winced when C.J. pushed against his injured arm and had hoped his son hadn't picked up on it. Unfortunately, C.J. was too darn smart for his own good. "No, little man. Daddy's fine," he reassured him, giving him a smile which seemed to do the trick as the boy went back to his drawing with a slight shrug of his tiny shoulders, making Harry smile and shake his head in disbelief.

On the other side of the room Edward had heard the exchange and wasn't as easily reassured as C.J. Not wanting to upset their son, he would wait until they were alone to ask Harry about it.

Harry couldn't be injured, could he? If he was, why hadn't he said anything to Edward about it? Ever since they had promised to tell each other what was bothering them; they had done so. Of course, there were times when they didn't confide in the other but if asked directly they would say what was wrong. Edward had to admit that it brought them even closer.

The venom in the wristband, which Harry hadn't taken off since he got it, kept the predator at bay and he had been able to enjoy his mate's closeness again without the urge to pounce on his mate. Although his body still reacted to his mate's closeness from time to time, he didn't have to fight himself for control anymore. There had been a few times when he had to leave the room to control himself but he merely let Harry know he was stepping out for a moment and all would be fine. He didn't leave his mate in the dark anymore.

"Come, little man. It's your bedtime," Harry's voice brought him out of his musings and he watched as Harry stood before picking C.J. up.

The wizard's eyes met his own and he stood up to follow them. Edward handed Harry C.J's pyjamas as he changed him when they entered the bedroom.

Harry handed the dirty laundry to his mate, who threw them in the washing machine. "Goodnight, little man," Harry said after he lay C.J. down in his crib and placed a kiss on his forehead.

Edward walked over to the pair and repeated the gesture. "Goodnight, Ceej," he whispered. He stood behind the wizard and wrapped his arms around him, resting his head on his shoulder.

C.J. gurgled happily. This was definitely one of the best times of the day, when his daddy and his papa put him to bed, especially if his papa would sing to him.

Edward chuckled at the little one's thoughts before he started singing the lullaby he had specially written for the child.

Harry stared down at his happily smiling son. Just as Edward started on the last line; the small eyelids grew heavy and closed. They always waited a few moments after Edward finished the song before leaving the room; knowing that if they left before the song was finished C.J. would wake up and start crying. He wouldn't go to sleep without his Papa singing his lullaby in its entirety.

Normally Edward and Harry would join the family in the living room for a movie or game, but tonight the vampire pulled the wizard into one of their sibling's bedrooms, as C.J. was asleep in theirs.

The wizard couldn't keep from grimacing when Edward touched his injured arm. "You _are_ hurt," the vampire stated.

Harry looked away in embarrassment. Not long ago they had promised to talk to each other and he knew he had been breaking his promise, but he didn't want to upset his mate.

"Yes," he replied, still not looking at the vampire. "It's nothing..."

Edward didn't believe him. Unfortunately, his mate was shielding his thoughts so he wasn't able to read them. "Show me," he said. "You may need bandages," he added, not remembering that there were any bandages on his arms.

Harry nervously bit his bottom lip and glanced over at his mate. Seeing the concern and worry in his mate's topaz eyes made him give in. He rolled up his sleeve and held out his arm for Edward to see.

Edward inhaled sharply. Someone had held Harry's arm too tight, leaving a hand print on the smooth skin. There were several scars on the wizard's arm, one clearly stating 'I must not tell lies' on his hand. All rather old, except for the new cuts centimetres above the hand print.

"Who did this?" He breathed, as he carefully traced the hand print with the tip of his finger. He was going to hunt down and kill the bastard who dared laying a hand on _his_ mate!

"I'm not going to tell you," Harry replied as he turned to look at Edward.

Edward's eyes narrowed; he wanted to demand that Harry gave up the name of his attacker. Why was Harry protecting him?

"You need to calm down, Edward, or I won't tell you," Harry said, calmly. "This is the reason I didn't say anything."

"You find it okay for people to attack you?" He asked, angrily. The predator was demanding to know who had hurt him so.

"No," the wizard replied and reached up to cup a cheek. "I didn't tell you because I knew you'd get overprotective of me, maybe even feral, and when you are like this you act irresponsibly. You forget your second priority and that's to protect your family." Harry wanted the vampire to realise that he had chosen not to tell him because he wanted to protect their entire family.

"I have a right to protect you as well," Edward growled out angrily. His first priority was always to protect Harry and C.J., Harry _knew_ that.

"You do," Harry replied. "But what would you do to my attacker? You'd most likely kill him and then what? You'd be discovered, the entire family has to flee, and we all may be lucky to survive the ordeal."

Edward closed his eyes as he took in the words. Yes, he most probably would kill the person who attacked Harry and Harry was right to assume this would endanger them all.

"I'll tell you what happened, I won't say his name, but you must promise me you won't kill him if you find out who it was," Harry's voice brought him out of his musings.

Edward opened his eyes and nodded. "I promise," he said, both knowing he would do anything to keep his promise.

"Can I sit down first?" Harry asked, indicating the bed. When the vampire nodded, Harry sat down just before his knees gave out; it had been a tiring day. The morning and afternoon he had spend at school being bullied. The evening had spent chasing after C.J, who had discovered the joys of apparating; he still cursed Dumbledore for showing his son how to do that even unintentionally.

"I've been bullied for the past two months," Harry began. "Most of the time, it wasn't anything much. Just a shove against the wall, nothing more, but lately they've been getting more aggressive."

"Why are they bullying you?" The vampire asked; still standing in front of the wizard. He wanted to ask who but knew the wizard wouldn't answer that question.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "At first it was because I was gay, then it was because I'm dating you and lately it's been because I took his sister's place or something." At Edward's raised eyebrow he continued. "Apparently you should be dating his sister instead of me," he tried to joke but Edward could detect the slight fear in his voice.

"I'm right where I belong," he replied as he sank down to his knees. "If he's been hurting you, why haven't you…hexed him, I believe the word was?"

"I don't want to use my magic at muggle high school," Harry answered. "Besides my magic has been all wonky lately, I fear if I use it now, especially under duress, I might lose control. It might even start attacking people. I can't…I won't let that happen."

"Is this the people saving complex thing you have going on?" Edward made light of the situation, stirring the wizard from his dark thoughts.

"Possibly," Harry smiled.

"I know I don't know much about magic but you can talk to me about it, you know that right?" Edward asked as he held his gaze.

Harry nodded and gave a weak smile. "I know."

"So, tell me, why have I not seen this boy bullying you before?" Edward asked after a slight silence. He was angrier at himself for not noticing than at Harry for not telling.

"_They_ normally do it when you're around. These days they seem to know my schedule better than I do. They're always waiting for me in my Geography class when you're in your music class." It was one of the periods they did not share together.

"Why have I not heard about it?" He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he hadn't been able to pick up the fight with his enhanced vampire senses.

"I...uhm...shielded it from you?" Harry admitted with a blush. "I didn't want you to kill him."

Edward accepted the explanation with a nod, even though he didn't like it. "You do realise that I won't be leaving your side now, ever again?"

Harry pretended to think about it before he shrugged. "I don't mind," he replied before claiming that mouth, just inches away from his own. "I _really_ don't mind," he breathed against the lips before pulling the vampire on top of him.

Both of them moaned as their bodies melted together. Harry's hand went to tangle in the vampire's hair, earning him a throaty groan of pleasure. Edward licked his mate's lips, waiting for an invitation to enter. Once received he plunged in, exploring the hot cavern thoroughly. His hand travelled lower to the hem of his mate's shirt, gently pushing it up...

A loud cry was heard from the other bedroom, breaking them apart. Apology filled green eyes locked with topaz ones before they disappeared and reappeared in the other bedroom.

"What is it, little man?" Harry asked as he carefully picked up his son and tried to calm him down. He shot a look of concern at his mate, who had entered the room and waited for him to tell him what his son was thinking.

"I believe he had a nightmare," Edward explained as he read the scrambled thoughts. "A white cloud is taking him away from you. He isn't able to find you and is afraid he will never find you again."

Harry had to close his eyes as they filled with tears for his son. C.J. shouldn't have to worry about such things. "Dumbledore," he whispered and felt his mate close to him the next second. "That bastard is dead and yet he's still haunting us from the grave," he spat bitterly. A moment later he felt calming waves surrounding him, he looked down at his son before his questioning eyes locked with his mate.

"Jasper," was the only explanation. Harry nodded; he should try to keep his emotions at bay for his son's sake. Too many emotions could be very overwhelming for him especially now when dealing with his own.

"It's okay, little man," Harry continued whispering to his son as he gently rocked him. "He's not going to hurt you anymore. I'm here, Daddy's here, you're safe now."

_Dada?_ Edward could hear the quiet thought and watched how C.J. raised his head to look at Harry. When he realised it was really his father he heard another quiet thought. _Papa?_

"You're safe," Edward whispered, letting C.J. hear his voice before wrapping his arms around his little family. _I'll protect you_, he silently promised. He would protect them both! Harry may not have told him by whom he was being bullied at school but there was nothing to keep him from finding out. He wouldn't kill them, no, he had made a promise, but he would make sure they would wish they'd never been born! No one hurt his mate! And if they did they wouldn't get away with it for long...


	7. Chapter 07

Author's note: Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. Once more thanks to my readers, reviewers and my beta!

~*~*~*~*~

Edward was in agony. He was laying down on the bed, with Harry in his arms asleep - the smell of arousal, and not just his own, heavy in the air. Not moving a muscle, he lay very still, not even daring to breath. He didn't dare to move, afraid he would wake the wizard up.

Holding Harry as he slept has always been bliss for him and he couldn't get enough of it. Most of the time Edward would hold him peacefully as he kept watch over him and C.J., from time to time he'd chase the nightmares away and sometimes his body would react to the wizard's closeness. Those times were often unbearable, for there was nothing he could do to make the ache in his loins go away without waking Harry and/or leaving him.

Today was one of those times his body started reacting. Harry was having a sexual dream (about him). The heavy smell of arousal was making Edward's body react. Frozen to the spot, there was nothing he could do but wait for his mate to wake up.

One of his hands, that was laying flat against the wizard's cloth covered stomach was covered with Harry's own. Softly, ever so softly, it was pushed down. Edward sucked in his breath as he tried to catch his mate's eye; needing to know the wizard was awake and knew what he was doing, wanting to make sure this was what Harry wanted and not what he needed.

The heavy lidded green orbs were filled with pleasure but they were most surely awake. _Please_, the wizard sent the thought to him and moaned when Edward's hand, which was still covered with his own, cupped his shorts covered erection.

Edward was still frozen, not comprehending what to do. It wasn't until the wizard turned his head and licked his neck and bucked up against his hand that he was shocked out of his daze. A groan escaped him before he bent down to claim those traitorous lips. His hand started to move on its own accord, making Harry moan into the kiss.

"Oh, God, please," Harry moaned against his lips before licking them and initiating another breath taking kiss.

The vampire's hand moved up, before moving down beneath the shorts and for the first time touched his mate's most private part. The flesh twitched in his hand, almost begging to be touched, and Edward couldn't deny it. He moved his hand up and down in a slow but steady pace, all the while keeping his mate's lips locked with his own.

Harry couldn't stop the pleasure noises coming from him. God, this felt so good. The last time he had felt anything remotely like this had been his first time with Cedric. "Oh, god, Edward," Harry moaned as the vampire flicked the tip of the head. Feeling his mate's hand on his hot throbbing flesh felt amazing, but it wasn't enough. He wanted more. He wanted, he _needed_ to feel his mate naked against him.

Apparently, Edward was listening to his thoughts as he released him and turned so Edward was on top of him, being careful not to put any weight on the wizard. He moaned at the loss of the hand on his sensitive skin. His mate leaned down to kiss him gently on the lips but did not initiate any other contact. Harry opened his eyes to see what was wrong.

What he saw made his breath stop short in his throat. His mate was leaning over him, carefully studying him: his eyes were black and clouded over with arousal, his pupils were dilated. His usually emotionless face was covered with a slight flush; want clearly showing but he kept it all at bay, not wanting to hurt his mate.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked when their eyes locked.

Harry nodded as he ran his hands up and down the vampire's back before pulling him down to capture his lips again.

Edward couldn't take it anymore and growled. He tore his own shirt off of him but was more careful with Harry's. Taking his time to uncover the flat stomach but quickly threw it aside once he had pulled it over Harry's shoulders. Keeping close observation to his mate's thoughts, he made certain he wasn't doing anything his mate didn't want.

Sitting back on his knees, he slowly lowered his mate's pyjama bottoms and shorts before tossing them aside and standing up to remove his own pants and shorts. Not taking the time to admire his prize, he had plenty of time for that later; he lay back down on top of his mate. Both of them moaned out loud when their members met for the first time. Edward was still amazed how his body seemed to heat up whenever he was touching Harry.

Lying completely still, he waited for Harry to open his eyes. Wanting to make sure this was what Harry wanted. When he felt a hand on his hip urging him on and saw the genuine smile on his mate's lips, he started to move a slow but steady rhythm.

They shared a small kiss which quickly became more heated. Harry opened his legs and Edward slid between them, creating more friction for both of them.

The room was filled with groans and moans of pleasure. Not being able to hold off the impending inevitable, Harry climaxed hard and long, spilling his seed between their bodies. It took Edward another few thrusts to join his mate in his high.

Harry had torn his mouth away from Edward's when he climaxed and was trying to catch his breath. One of his hands was tangled in his lover's hair and he gently caressed the top of Edward's head, silently thankful that - if he'd pulled it - it hadn't hurt his mate. "I love you," he breathed into the ear before licking the shell.

Edward shivered in pleasure before he turned his head. "I love you too," he replied and placed a gentle kiss on the now swollen lips. Edward moved away as he searched for his shirt to clean them up but stopped when he felt a slight gush of wind against his body. He looked down at their now sticky free bodies. "Neat trick," he replied before settling back down beside his mate.

"Mmm..." Harry answered sleepily before he shot up. "C.J?" He asked as he glanced over at the crib.

Edward smiled, amused that for once C.J. hadn't been the first thought in the wizard's mind. "Alice and Rosalie picked him up earlier this morning; I believe they went shopping again." The vampire smirked at the wizard's blush. "You're quite endearing when you blush."

The comment made Harry's blush spread and he looked away. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He should have made sure C.J. wasn't in the room before he indulged in these kinds of...activities.

"If he had been here I would have said something," Edward told him as he sat up, placing two fingers underneath Harry's chin, making the wizard meet his gaze. "I would have asked you to remove your wards and called for one of my sisters and only after they'd left, and you'd put the wards back up, would I have my way with you."

Harry chuckled, slightly reassured before turning white as another thought struck him. "Do you think Alice...knew?" The thought was slightly disturbing. He didn't like it when people knew things about his sex life.

"It is possible, but she once said that her gift doesn't work on you," Edward replied, not wanting to lie to his mate but also wanting to reassure him. "You shouldn't worry though, they won't say anything."

Harry only nodded, not feeling reassured in the slightest. "I can't believe I forgot C.J," he said in disbelieve. His son was his entire world, how then did he forget him...even if it had been only for a moment.

"You shouldn't blame yourself," the vampire said. "I think this means you're moving forward." At Harry's raised eyebrow he continued. "I believe you realise now that, at least from time to time, there are those who want to help you and its okay to accept that help."

"That's one way to look at it," Harry mused as he smiled at his mate who pulled him into his arms to kiss him. "Can we stay like this forever?" the wizard breathed into the kiss, not wanting to leave ever.

"Always," Edward replied as he gently pushed his mate down, so he lay back on the bed while still kissing him. He left a trail of kisses as he moved his mouth to kiss the sensitive spot where neck met shoulder making his mate shiver in pleasure. His nose was pressed against his neck and he breathed in the intoxicating smell.

"I'm guessing I smell kinda bad," Harry chuckled when he heard the vampire inhale his scent.

"You smell divine," Edward replied and repeated the gesture. "I can't get enough of it. It's very overwhelming for me, in fact."

"You're okay, though?" Harry asked, a little uncertain.

Edward gave a slight nod of his head before replying. "Yes."

"No uncontrollable urges?"

"Oh, no, there are many uncontrollable urges, I'm just not acting on them," the vampire smiled at the wizard when he noticed the slightly shocked look.

"Really?" Harry asked, the slight cheeky look in the wizard's eyes unnerved him.

Kissing, nibbling and licking that sweet spot again, he fought back a growl. He thoroughly enjoyed his mate's playful side. If only it would come out more often. Edward made a silent promise to try and make that happen.

Harry hands ran over the vampire's naked back. One of them tangled in his hair and directed his mouth to his own; kissing him with desperation. Before the kiss got too heated he broke it, softly panting. "I forget, sometimes, that I need to breath."

"As do I," Edward replied; not having to breathe made it easy for him to forget that humans need to. He rolled off Harry, pulling the wizard into his arms, as the wizard laid his head on his chest, sighing contently.

They stayed like this for a while, just enjoying each other's company, before Harry stated that he needed a shower. Slowly he got up, reluctant to leave the vampire, but knowing they had to start the day at one time or another. He slowly walked to the door when an image invaded his mind; Edward naked with water running down his chest. Licking his lips he turned around and held out his hand for his mate to take it. "Want to join me?"

Edward cocked his head, before nodding. He got up and took his mate's hand in his own. Before they left the room they made sure to grab some clean clothes and then walked into the bathroom. While Harry started the shower, Edward watched him; not knowing what to do.

When the water reached the desired temperature, Harry stepped inside before turning around and smiling at the vampire. Once again, he held out his hand for him and when Edward took it, pulled him inside.

Harry closed his eyes and sighed in relief when the warm water hit his skin. When he opened his eyes, he noticed his mate's stoic stance; he wasn't moving a muscle. The wizard raised an eyebrow in question. "Surely you've taken a shower before," he asked in confusion. Although he had never seen the vampire going to take a shower he was certain he took one once in a while.

"Yes, of course," the vampire replied. It was true that as a vampire he didn't sweat and therefore didn't need to take one, but there were times he felt he needed to clean up; like after he's been wrestling with Emmett or spilled blood when feeding. "I've just never shared one before."

"Neither have I," Harry answered; even when he was rooming with four other boys at Hogwarts, they'd each had their own stalls. "I did share a bath a few times..." he mused but quickly shook himself out of it. This really was no place for his deceased husband. "It's something we can both enjoy for the first time."

"Are you certain you'll enjoy it?" The raised eyebrow indicated that the vampire was joking.

Harry laughed out loud. "What's not to enjoy?" He reached up and linked his arms behind the vampire's neck. "I've got you all naked and wet..." to demonstrate his point he licked his lips, making sure the vampire saw it before grinning wickedly and turned away. "You know what to do with this?" He asked as he held out a sponge after turning back to face the vampire.

Edward raised an eyebrow before taking the sponge from his mate and the wizard turned around baring his back to him. Shaking his head he began washing his mate's back thoroughly before he trailed his hand to his stomach. Letting the sponge fall to the floor, he stepped closer as his hands travelled up and down the flat stomach and the hard chest.

Harry moaned when his mate pinched his nipple and hung his head back, silently asking for a kiss. The vampire didn't disappoint and lowered his head to claim the still swollen lips with his own. Licking his lips as he asked for entrance, once he received an invitation, he moaned out loud when a tongue wrestled with his own. His hand trailed up to tangle in the bronze hair, pressing harder. His knees buckled when his tongue was sucked on; if Edward hadn't held him up, he surely would have fallen to the ground.

Edward broke the kiss, knowing the wizard needed to breathe again, and started kissing his neck instead. His hand travelled lower until he held Harry's hardening shaft, coaxing it to full hardness. The vampire moaned when the wizard started to move his hips in time with his strokes, causing his bum to rub against him; bringing him to full hardness as well.

"Harry, I need...I need..." He breathed between licks and gently sucked on the delicious flesh. He wasn't certain what he was asking for but he knew only Harry could give him what he wanted.

"What? What do you need?" Harry asked breathlessly and directed the mouth back to his.

"I need..." he breathed into the mouth before tearing himself away. "I need to mark you," only when he said it out loud did he realise it was the truth.

The wizard stilled. "How?" He asked in a small voice.

Edward stilled at the question. How did he need to mark his mate? Knowing Harry wasn't ready yet to claim him, he suggested another method. "A small scrape, filled with a little venom." If he did that the venom would enter his bloodstream, marking him as his. Every vampire would know the human was his, for he'd smell like him, and they wouldn't touch him.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment, deciding it couldn't hurt, he bared his neck; silently giving Edward his permission to do as he needed.

Edward growled, his gaze glazed over as he claimed the lips in a bruising kiss. When his hand started to move again, he had Harry whimpering in need. His lips travelled down to where neck met shoulder and licked, sucked and nibbled the flesh. Carefully he scrapped the skin with his teeth and licked the blood away; he had to close his eyes as he took in his mate's divine taste. Then he let the venom pool in his mouth and carefully licked the wound, making sure the venom entered the bloodstream. When he was certain there was just enough venom in the bloodstream to stake his claim he pulled back and groaned out loud as his mate's smell, now mixed with his own, overwhelmed him.

Harry opened his eyes, which had previously been closed in pleasure, and locked with Edward's. "Please," he breathed. He was close, so close.

"Sshh...I'm gonna get you there," Edward whispered, kissing him again.

Pleasure was spreading through his entire being. Edward's lips against his own, his hand stroking him in a delicious rhythm. Bringing him closer and closer to the edge was too much for him and he erupted all over his mate's hand and his own stomach.

He abruptly turned around, crashing their lips together in a bruising kiss before his hand sneaked around to take his mate's burning want in his hand. Settling on a steady but quick pace he brought his mate to his climax.

Edward let out a throaty moan when he reached his climax. His arms, which were already around the wizard, pulled him closer into a tight embrace. "I love you," he whispered as he nuzzled the wizard's hair.

Harry smiled but wasn't able to answer, still trying to catch his breath. Knowing Edward knew how he felt.

"I think it's time we got out of here," Edward said after he noticed Harry's heartbeat slowing down; indicating he was calming down.

Harry nodded in agreement. "Yes, but let me wash my hair first," he said before reaching for the shampoo. Edward took it from him and helped him wash his hair. With a lingering kiss they stepped out of the shower.

Edward reached for the towels and gave one to Harry but not before admiring the view. Although both he and Harry had been naked for a while, he hadn't taken the time to admire his mate. Now that they were standing in front of each other, a few feet apart he could and saw that his mate was doing the same.

The cheeks of his mate filled with a slight flush when their eyes met as if he was doing something wrong. Edward gave him a smile that said that it was all right and handed him a towel. They dried themselves in silence and dressed. Which took them a while since they kept stopping to kiss each other.

"Shall we go?" Edward asked, as he broke their lingering kiss and held out his hand, which Harry took. Together they walked downstairs. "Rosalie and Alice are arriving back with C.J," Edward said once they descended the stairs. "I believe the entire family had gone out."

Smirking at each other in embarrassment they shared one thought: _Do they know what we've been up to?_ But for some reason it didn't matter.

"Shall we go to them? I believe they want to show us something," Edward explained as he read his sister's thoughts.

"Sure," the wizard replied. "But let my grab something to eat first," the mention of food had his stomach grumbling making the vampire chuckle.

"I'll see you in a moment then," the vampire answered and waited for the wizard to nod. Once Harry nodded he leaned in and kissed him again before walking away.

Harry couldn't stop the smile from spreading. For the first time in a long time he actually felt content. The last time he felt anything remotely like this was when Cedric had still been alive and they spent the night together in each other's arms for the first time.

This morning he had initiated intimacy with Edward, which was a first for him. Of course, there were times where he'd initiate a kiss but never more than that. He was glad he had done so. For the past few days he'd wanting to get closer to Edward. His dreams were erotic and he longed to feel his mate's naked skin against his own.

When he had woken up with this pressing ache in his loins and felt his mate close to him, he felt this desperate need to have his mate touch him. He'd felt his mate's hand on his stomach and had pushed it down. The first touch had almost been enough to make him come, it had felt so good.

This morning had been the happiest he'd been for a while and nothing was going to take this away from him.

He grabbed one of the sandwiches that Esme had made for him and put out on a plate before he walked outside. The first thing he noticed was that the entire family was standing in defensive positions. Esme was last, with C.J. protectively in her arms. Rosalie and Alice stood on either side of her protecting her and the bundle in her arms. Edward in front of her, crouching down with Jasper and Emmett beside him. Carlisle was standing a little away from them, his stance the same.

Immediately alert, Harry took out his wand - which he always carried with him - and walked over to the front line. It took him no more than two seconds to recognised the black robed clothed figures in front of him; _Death Eaters. How did they find me? _The only people who knew about his location were Professor McGonagall, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood and they wouldn't have given that information to anyone...right?

"Ah, there you are, Harry." The voice was familiar but it wasn't until Harry saw the face of the speaker that he realised who it was.

"Percy?" He asked in shock. What was Percy Weasley doing with the Death Eaters?

"Hello Harry, good to see you again," was the cheery reply, which reminded Harry too much of his old and deceased headmaster. "I see you are doing well for yourself."

"What do you want?"

"Why, I thought that was obvious," Percy answered in exaggerating cheeriness. When Harry merrily looked at him without saying anything, he continued. "I want your fortune; Dumbledore promised it to me and I need it."

"You want my money?" Harry asked in obvious shock.

"Of course," Percy replied with a smirk. "It's owed to me, after all."

"Why? Because our dear old headmaster told you so?" Harry taunted, trying to think up a plan to get out of this mess without actually having to battle them. He knew he wasn't able to fight off all the Death Eaters alone and was grateful his family was with him, but he didn't want C.J. in the middle of this. Knowing the vampires could stand their ground, he was mostly worried about his son; was there a way to let Esme know when to run?

"Don't taunt me, Potter," Percy spat, his eyes narrowing in anger. "Dumbledore was a great man, a great wizard. I owed him a lot."

"Really? I just thought he was a mad old coot..." Harry replied as he rolled his eyes.

"Do NOT speak of him that way!" Percy bellowed and took a step closer to Harry, trying to intimidate him. Unfortunately for him, Harry wasn't fazed. This wasn't as scary as when he'd faced down Voldemort.

"Sounds like you've got a crush mate." The words hadn't even left his mouth before Percy fired of a hex. Harry was able to jump out of the way and quickly shot back a counter curse.

Everything happened quickly after that. While Harry was duelling Percy, the vampires, excluding Esme who had run into the house when the first hex was fired (by Edward's orders after he had let her know it was Harry's wish), quickly got into action and took care of the other death eaters.

All were careful not to kill them but bones were broken. Six vampires against thirty wizards and witches shouldn't be too difficult for the vampires, except for the immobilising charms the wizards kept using on them. A normal immobilising spell wouldn't do much to a vampire but these were specially designed to target vampires. They wouldn't last but it would slow the vampire down long enough for the wizard or witch to fire off a more complex hex that could hurt or even kill a vampire.

So far it seemed like the wizards and witches hadn't heard of the killing curse for vampires, which Harry was thankful for. They were, however, throwing hexes that left wounds on their normally smooth skin. Harry saw one of the Death Eaters throw a hex at Jasper and a huge gush appeared on his stomach; with fury in his eyes he threw himself at the wizard - breaking his neck.

Harry couldn't watch the vampires long for Percy kept throwing hexes at him. He had been able to block or dodge most of them; one stinging spell had hit him in his arm but he wasn't paying attention to it. There was only one thing on his mind; protect his family at all costs! Even if that meant losing his own life.

He dodged another hex and fired off one of his own, which hit Percy in the arm. A murderous look fell over Percy's face as he fired of his next hex. Harry wouldn't have been able to dodge it if Edward hadn't pushed him out of the way; the hex hit the vampire but did nothing to him.

"Aw, look at that - need your vampire boyfriend to protect you," Percy taunted before hitting Edward with one of the cutting hexes for vampires.

Edward growled when he was hit with the hex before he threw himself at the wizard. But Percy was ready and threw an immobilising spell at Edward who stilled. Seeing on opening Percy fired of another hex which was blocked by Harry before he fired of a counter hex.

On and on it went. The Death Eaters started to retreat; they were no match for the fierce vampires. Edward was able to throw off the immobilising spell and rushed after his mate who was now being attacked by more fleeing death eaters.

Edward grabbed the nearest wizard, broke his arm and threw him against a tree rendering him unconscious. The remaining Death Eaters, except for Percy, who was attacking the pair, fled without looking back.

Percy was getting more aggravated. "You killed my mentor, Potter. I'll get you for that and I'll get your money!"

Harry watched in slow motion as Percy spoke the words for the killing curse for vampires. Percy's wand was aimed at Harry as he said them, knowing that Edward would protect him.

Edward reacted on instinct, shoving Harry out of the way and was hit by the most excruciating pain he'd ever experienced. His eyes locked with Harry's before he felt his body exploding and that was the last thing he saw.

Harry landed on the floor but quickly turning to see Edward. There was nothing he could do. "Edward!" He screamed. Already he could see the spell working; the pain in the vampire's eyes told him everything. But there was also relief, knowing his mate was all right. It all disappeared when the spell started to work; tearing the vampire's body apart, sending blood and limbs flying.

An agonised sob left Harry's lips as he watched his mate explode. He couldn't believe it! His mate was dead. He looked up just in time to see Percy smirk before he ran off. Harry felt his magic rise within him, pushing out of his skin and surrounding him like a shield. It exploded away from him; surrounding the battle field.

"Edward," Harry sobbed and fell to the floor, tiredly. Tears were starting to flow down his cheeks as his heart broke. He didn't even notice himself being picked up and rushed away from the scene.

His mate was gone! His body scattered around the forest and soon the pieces would dissipate; that was how the spell worked. It was the only way to kill vampires; rip the vampire to shreds and burn the pieces.

Never would he feel his mate's arms around him again. Never would he feel his kiss or taste his lips. Never would he feel safe again. Never would he feel love again. It didn't matter for the bond would most likely make sure he died soon, to be with his mate. Maybe not yet, for they hadn't completed the bond, but it would with time. But first he wanted revenge. Revenge on those who dared take his love away! They will pay! They will pay with their lives! He would make sure of it!


	8. Chapter 08

**Author's note:** Here's chapter 8. I hope you like it. In case you're wondering; I'm a sucker for happy endings. It's a known fact about me and I thought I should tell you. As I said I hope you'll like this chapter.

Thanks to my readers, reviewers and my beta!

~*~*~*~*~

Harry was dragged away from the battlefield by one of the vampires and back into the house. He vaguely heard one of the vampires telling Esme what had transpired outside but he didn't pay any attention. It wasn't until his son apparated into his arms that he realised he was back inside. His arms immediately went around C.J, holding him close; needing the strength that only his son could give him. As he started to walk, he didn't care where he was going, it wasn't until he carefully laid his son down on the bed that he realised he had ended up in Edward's...their room. Climbing in, he crawled up closer to his son, as sobs were wracked from his body.

His mate was gone... Nothing was going to bring him back. The heartbreak took hold of Harry as the scene of his mate exploding played over and over again in his head. Never was he going to hold him again. Never was he going to kiss him again. He was never going to hear his sweet musical voice again. Never would he feel safe again.

He remembered the last time he felt safe. Edward had been true to his promise and stayed at Harry's side whenever they were at school to find out who the bully was; but during that time he hadn't seen him. It didn't matter whether or not Edward knew who the bully was because Harry had never felt safer.

Another sob broke from his body as he remembered the day when Edward found out who was bullying him...

-

Edward took Harry's hand in his own as they entered the classroom. They had math class first period and Edward knew how much Harry was struggling with it. They had set up a kind of system where they would do their homework together. Harry would first try to see if he understood what he was doing and if he didn't he'd ask Edward to explain it to him.

Edward smiled as he looked over at his mate, who was trying to understand what the teacher was talking about with a blank look on his face. Finally not even trying anymore to figure out what the teacher had written down on the black board, he gave up - letting his pen drop on the table in the process.

Repressing a chuckling at his mate's antics, Edward leaned in and pointed to the exercise Harry had copied down. "What's the first thing you need to do when you see the exercise x/15 = 42/70?" He whispered softly, as to not draw the attention of the teacher.

"I don't know, now do I?" Harry snapped at him, irritated.

Edward just gently shook his head. "The first thing you do is multiply the x times 70 and 15 times 42," he explained softy. "What do you get then?"

Harry wrote down what Edward had told him to do. "70x = 630?" he asked gently after calculating the answer on his calculator.

"Yes," Edward nodded his head. "Now what's the last thing you need to do?"

Harry looked at the vampire before turning his attention back to the sum in front of him. "Find out what x is?" he asked after a moment.

"Yes, that's correct," Edward said proudly. "And how do we do that?"

Thinking hard, Harry looked up with a blank look then shook his head not knowing how to continue.

"70x, what does that mean?" He asked.

"That you have 70 x's?" Harry asked, dumbly. He hated it when he didn't understand the bloody exercises.

"It does mean that," Edward answered. "But it also means seventy times x. Now 70x = 630, what do you need to do to figure out how much one x is?"

"Divide?" He asked, a little hopefully.

"Yes," Edward smiled in encouragement. He knew how much trouble Harry had with math and was glad to see tat he finally understood things. "Now by how much do you need to divide x?"

Glancing at the sum again, Harry answered. "70?"

"Correct," Edward nodded his head. "Now, if 70x divide by 70 is x how much do we need to divide 630 with?"

Once more Harry looked at the exercise. If he needed to divide x with 70 to find out what x means, what would he need to divide 630 with? "You'll need to do the same thing you did with the numbers before the equal sign," his mate added.

"So, if I divide 70x with 70, I'll need to divide 630 with 70 as well?" Happiness shone from Edward's eyes as he nodded. "So that means x equals nine?" Harry asked after he calculated the sum on his calculator.

"Yes, that's correct," Edward said proudly. "Now try the next one and let's see if you understand it."

Harry nodded and continued onto the next problem. When he finished, he looked hopefully at his mate who smiled proudly at him, he knew he finally understood the context. "That's all?" He asked, amazed how easy it had been when Edward explained it to him. "Why can't the teacher explain it like this then? I finally understand what I have to do! The way he explained it doesn't make any sense."

"I believe he likes to make himself sound smart," Edward observed.

"Smart? If only..." He was interrupted by the teacher calling their names.

"Please tell me, Mr. Cullen and Mr. Diggory, what's so important that you feel the need to discuss it in my class?" The teacher asked.

"Edward was just explaining the ratio to me, Mr. Deacon," Harry answered quickly with an innocent expression on his face. "I had some trouble understanding the context and didn't want to interrupt you."

"Please refrain from doing that to during class, Mr. Diggory," Mr. Deacon said, with a stern glare.

Harry nodded in apology but shared a secret smirk with his mate.

After class Harry gathered his things and left the classroom. Normally, after class, Edward would walk with him to his next class but today he didn't. Harry merely raised an eyebrow but didn't question his mate.

It didn't take him long to be cornered by three boys, immediately he recognised the faces and sent his thoughts to Edward hoping he was able to receive them.

"Looky what I found, boys. Little queen fairy without her boyfriend," the tallest one, Jason, taunted. The two other boys laughed. "Don't have your boyfriend around to protect you now, huh?"

Harry eyes narrowed as the boy advanced on him and reached up to caress his cheek. "Who says I need him to protect me?" He asked as he slapped the hand away.

"Oo, feisty! I love it!" Jason taunted, smiling brightly he reached up again, grabbing Harry's chin in a tight hold.

Harry was about to tell him to let go when he felt his magic building up. Knowing it was reacting to his emotions, he tried to calm down, taking deep breaths and pushing his magic into the earth little by little. Trying his best to control his magic so it wouldn't get out of control. He had to close his eyes as his magic kept building up and started breathing loudly.

"Aww looky how scared he is," the smallest one, Dirk - Harry remembered, taunted as well, mistaking his reaction for fear.

Harry tried to push them away but they quickly took hold of his arms and pinned him against the wall. A sound was heard from their left, making them look up. Maybe they were afraid that it would be Edward, Harry didn't know but this gave him the opportunity to push against the smallest one and break free of the hold Michael had on his other arm. He dashed away, but Jason caught up with him and yanked him into the bathroom forcefully, making Harry fall to the ground.

"Now that wasn't very nice," Jason sneered as the other two boys caught up with them and pulled Harry back onto his feet, holding him with a tight grip against one of the stalls. "I think you've forgotten your place."

Getting a little scared as he was unable to break away and getting angry at himself for getting scared for he had dealt with things more terrifying than a few muggle bullies, his emotions were running amuck. His magic was reacting to his flood of emotions; he could feel it running under his skin wanting to push out. Concentrating very hard on his magic, he kept pushing it into the earth little by little.

The boys seemed to take his silence for granted. "Scared?" One of them asked. Harry couldn't be bothered to figure out which one had said it. "You aren't so high and mighty now you don't have your boyfriend to save you."

_You stupid chit, I'm trying very hard not to kill you,_ Harry thought as he shook his head; it felt as if his magic was ready to strike out. It crackled in the air, startling the three boys. Where was Edward? He needed his mate to control his magic; he didn't want to hurt anyone, considering how powerful his magic was he would most likely kill them. Where was he?

"I think I know how I can put him back in his place." Harry's eyes shot open as he felt a hand on his clothed crotch. Hissing in pain as the hand gripped him tightly, he shut his eyes again. _No, no, no...please no... _He prayed in his mind when he felt the buttons of his jeans being undone. He struggled harder, trying to get away.

"Ah shit," Dirk hissed in pain.

"What? What was it?" Jason asked as his hand stilled.

"Nothing," Dirk replied. "Just a shock," he assured him.

Jason nodded before continuing undoing Harry's pants. He slid his hands inside and smiled. "What, not hard?" He mocked. "I thought you liked this sort of thing." He and the two other boys laughed again but stopped as soon as they heard a rather feral voice growl at them.

"Unhand my mate," Edward had heard his mate's pleas and had gone in search of him. He knew the bullies would be on Harry the second he stepped away from his mate and had, in fact, used him as bait. Although, feeling slightly guilty for using him so, he knew there would be no other way to find out who was hurting his mate; Harry would never tell him who they were.

The moment Harry told him he was being bullied at school he had made a silent promise to himself to hurt the person who bullied his mate. He'd tried to figure out who it was, but came up with nothing. Harry wouldn't tell him out of fear of what he would do. So he asked his brothers for help; both joined him in his search to protect the latest member of their coven.

Jason, too confident for his own good, turned to the newcomers and pasted a smirk on his face. "Oh, yeah, come to save your little fairy queen? What are you going to do about it?"

Harry looked up when he heard his mate's voice, relieved that he had come for him. _Of course I would_, he heard in his head. He gave him a slight reassuring smile before concentrating on his magic again, which was now reaching out to his mate trying to stabilise. Knowing that Edward would take care of the bullies, he could concentrate on his magic before it shot out of control.

Hearing the cocky question, Harry couldn't help but shake his head. _Now he's done it_, he thought just before he felt the presence before him disappear along with the two still holding him. He let himself fall down to the ground, gathering all his strength and pushed his magic through the school into the earth before looking up.

He looked up just in time to see his mate repeatedly punching Jason while Jasper was punching Dirk and Emmett kicking Michael. Blood were tripping down the bullies faces and Harry was slightly afraid that Jasper would lose control but one look at him told him that the vampire had perfect control.

Dirk was the first one to pass out and Jasper walked over to Harry. "Are you all right?" He asked gently as he crouched down beside his little brother. Jasper pulled the smaller boy into his arms, the emotions too much for him; he couldn't believe a human would actually feel safe with a vampire.

When he entered the bathroom he could feel the overwhelming emotions take hold of Harry; fear clearly among them. What surprised Jasper was the fact that the fear of getting hurt but of hurting someone else. He knew Harry had a problem with his magic and if he'd lost control he could kill everyone in the school; hoping to prevent this he sent Harry calming waves hoping this would help.

Mutely, Harry nodded, still processing what he was seeing. Unconsciously he hugged the empath closer, needing the contact.

"Edward told us you were being bullied, we offered to help. He made us promise to make sure we wouldn't kill them, though," Jasper answered his unspoken question. "He told us you were afraid what would happen to us and the family?" the last was added in question.

Again, Harry nodded. "Yes, I feared you'd be exposed. It was why I didn't tell him."Jasper nodded his understanding.

"I assume you want to make yourself presentable, I'll turn around," he said nodding to the undone buttons of the wizard's pants. "Don't be embarrassed," he hastened to add when he felt the emotion pass through the wizard. "It's not your fault."

The empath stood before turning to the battle in front of him; Emmett was kicking one of the bullies repeatedly in his stomach with a big grin on his face. Jasper shook his head; Emmett was enjoying this far too much. Walking over to his younger brother he stood in front of him to make the younger vampire stop.

Emmett stood back, with a smile on his face. When Jasper turned from him he gave the bully one last kick; _no one messes with my little brother!_

Harry was still blushing when he redid the buttons of his jeans. He had totally forgotten about that; his uncontrollable magic too much on his mind. Looking up as he redid the last button he noticed that Edward was still the only one fighting.

Edward was repeatedly hitting Jason, a feral look in his eyes. Standing up, Harry made his way to his mate. "Edward?" He softly called out, wanting his mate to stop before he killed the bully.

The vampire growled; this unworthy person touched his mate! _Hurt_ his mate! No one was getting away with it!

"Edward," Harry tried again and placed a hand on his mate's shoulder. The vampire turned to him; the feral look in his mate's eyes didn't make Harry back away. "Edward, let him go," he commanded, hoping his mate would obey him.

Edward turned back to the boy he was still holding up by his shirt and cocked his head before hitting the boy again. It was the silent 'now' his mate added to his phrase that made him drop the boy to the floor. His mate! His mate was hurt. Turning to Harry, he was met with concerned eyes.

"Are you all right?" Edward asked, his voice laden with concern when he came back to his senses. When he entered the bathroom and saw the bully touching _his_ mate in that intimate manner, he had wanted to kill him. Only the promise he had made to his mate and the silent command had held him back.

Harry's eyes locked with his mate's before he looked away blushing; he felt as if he had let his mate down by letting someone else touch him in such a way. How could his mate forgive him?

"It is not your fault, Harrison," Edward told his mate after reading his thoughts. "I should kill him for touching you." His eyes fell on the unconscious form of Jason before they fell back on his mate when he felt him stiffen. "You were not at fault," he repeated as he made his mate look at him and carefully caressed one of his cheeks.

Harry licked his dry lips before nodding; grateful his mate was touching him, a gentle smile started to play on his lips when the vampire placed a kiss on his cheek. Looking around the room, he noticed the three boys, who were now unconscious and bleeding, lying on the floor. For a moment he felt sympathy for them but then he remembered what they had done and were about to do and he felt only hatred.

His eyes fell on the three vampire brothers who were looking at him with worry in their eyes. "Thank you," he said before giving them a weak smile before he hugged first Emmett then Jasper only to hug Edward closer to him when he pulled away from them. His legs would have given away if Edward hadn't held him up.

"Come on Squirt," Emmett said taking initiative when he saw how shaken up his little brother still was. When he had taken in the scene in front of him, he had wanted to kill those bullies for touching his brother. He was amazed that Edward had managed to hold himself back for he knew that if someone touched Rosalie in that manor he would have ripped their throats out... "We best be getting you home, there's no point in staying here." Walking over to the other side of the wizard, he helped his brother support him. Both knowing Harry wouldn't like to be carried like some damsel in distress.

They entered the parking lot after exiting the school and Jasper climbed into the driver's seat of the Viper, knowing that the mind-reader wouldn't be letting his mate go, while the two lovers took the back seat and Emmett climbed into his jeep; speeding off home.

Edward hugged Harry close and kissed his tears away the whole way home and into the night...

-

Harry's eyes focussed on his son after he relived the memory. The moment his mate's arms had closed around him, he had felt so safe. Knowing Jasper and Emmett were there to protect him as well gave him an even safer feeling. He wasn't used to being the one who needed protecting. Normally, he was the one saving everyone else; now having someone trying to protect him...well he found that he liked that very much.

When C.J, Edward and he had gone swimming and he'd gone under Edward had saved him once again! Knowing that he could always depend on Edward to save him made him all warm and fuzzy inside. All the way back home, Edward had held a strong hold on him and never let him go; not even when they were lying in bed.

Another memory took hold of him as he remembered another time when Edward had protected him. The family went out camping and Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle had gone off to hunt. C.J. had started to walk around when Harry saw an animal crossing his path. Realising it was a bear, Harry had slowly walked up to C.J. and picked him up, knowing that any sudden movements would scare the bear and make him lash out. Not a minute later the bear started to react, standing on his back paws; raising himself to his full height and swung one large paw towards the pair.

Harry turned his back on the bear in order to protect C.J. and closed his eyes as he waited for the blow to come and the pain to kick in...It never came. When he opened his eyes and turned around, he saw Edward struggling with the bear before he bared his teeth and sank them into the bear's neck, sucking him dry.

Knowing the danger had passed, Harry checked his son over; seeing he was alright made him sigh in relief. "Are you all right?" Edward's sweet voice went straight through him.

"Yes, how about you?" Harry asked and took a step towards the vampire when he noticed the vampire still had his back to him.

"I'm fine," he said and took a step away from Harry. "No, I don't want you to see me like this..."

Harry hadn't known what he meant. All he knew was that he needed his mate's arms around him. "Edward, I don't care. Look at me, please..."

It was the 'please' that did it and Edward turned around. Harry noticed that his normal topaz eyes were now golden. His face was contracted, as if he was trying to control something..._the predator,_ Harry had thought. Suddenly, the wizard realised what Edward was trying to tell him; the predator had protected his mate and needed to reassure itself that his mate was still there. Under normal circumstances the predator would restate his claim, but since Edward hadn't claimed him yet he couldn't and that's why he was holding himself back.

Carefully, Harry sat C.J. down and shook his head when the child was immediately picked up and rushed away by the other vampires; Harry didn't know who. He took a step closer to his mate, who was standing rigid, not moving an inch. The wizard placed a hand on his mate's cheek caressing it, before it sneaked around the vampire head and pulled him closer as he kissed him.

For a moment, Edward didn't move afraid that if he did the predator would get out of control but then he gave in and kissed his mate back with a vengeance; needing to know he was all right.

It had been another time when Edward had protected him and, once again, he had felt safe and protected in his mate's arms and his kisses made him feel like he belonged to someone, that he was loved.

Another sob raked from his body as he saw Edward explode in his mind again. Never was he going to feel his kisses again... Never would he feel those wonderful arms around him again.

How could he have lost his mate? Again?! Wasn't fate cruel enough to him? He had lost his husband, the first person to ever love him for who he was, and now he has lost his mate as well?

He should have known something was going to happen! He should have known! His instincts had been telling him something was going to happen but he figured it had been the whole incident with Edward; that they were slowly drifting apart without them knowing. But they had solved that when Edward had taken initiative and explained to Harry why he was pulling away from him. They had fixed everything...hadn't they?

Harry mentally snorted, of course fate liked to play with him. Once again he was happy, so fate had to step in to make him unhappy again. He should have known; this morning he had woken up feeling guilt free for the first time when he touched Edward, and have him touch him. He should have known this wouldn't last forever. Nothing happy in his life ever did.

What was he going to do without him? He knew the bond would most likely demand his life with time, despite not being complete. He didn't know how long he had until he would die but he was going to make sure that the last thing he did was take revenge on those who took what he loved most away from him...


	9. Chapter 09

Author's note: Hey guys. Don't know what happened. I had selected this document but somehow it gave the wrong one. Anyway here's chapter nine. The next update will probably be either this weekend or next week. I'm sorry, but I've been sick these past days and am a little behind on the editing of the chapters. Thanks to my readers, reviewers and beta reader. Please read and review!

~*~*~*~*~

Jasper brought Harry back inside; the image of his oldest vampire brother exploding wouldn't leave his mind. They all watched as Harry walked upstairs with his son in his arms. That image alone made his heart contract in pain. Feeling Harry's emotions when he saw his mate explode was breaking his own heart. Never did he want to experience something like this; it was impossible for him to imagine losing his own mate. That thought alone made him tighten the hold he had on Alice. He noticed that the rest of the family was doing the same; Carlisle was hugging Esme close and Emmett was tightening his hold on Rosalie. All were realising they had lost a member of their coven, their family member and that Harry's pain could have been their own. They didn't need to be an empath to know he was in pain.

Everyone was lost in their own thoughts, all mourning the loss of their coven member; their brother or their son. None of them could believe it had been that easy to kill a vampire; all those...Death Eaters, as Harry had called them, had to do was say something in Latin and the next moment the vampire was gone. Although none of them had seen it, they knew that the scattered pieces would go up in a flame once they were separated; that's how the spell worked. All the vampires remembered Harry telling them about it once before. At that time they had found it difficult to believe him but now they knew it was true.

Jasper remembered the first time that he had seen Harry. Esme had been talking about him for weeks now, that there was something about him that she couldn't explain, al she could say was that there was this certain pull towards him that pulled you in and wouldn't let you go. He, as had the rest of their coven, been very curious to find out what she was talking about. The moment that Harry, then Harrison, had walked into the cafeteria Jasper had understood what his vampire mother had been talking about.

There was indeed this pull towards Harry, all Jasper's instincts had screamed 'coven'. He hadn't understood why he had felt like that until Alice told him of a vision; one where Edward was happy with an unknown male. She had never been able to see Harry's future, for some reason her ability didn't work on him. This was probably why she hadn't seen the attack of Dumbledore on C.J. last July or the attack of the Death Eaters.

When he had found out that Harry and later C.J. were indeed part of the coven he had gone to find out what that meant. He found out that Harry was destined to be with one of their coven members. It was as if fate had brought Harry to Edward, knowing how happy they would make each other. There was no way in hell that fate could be so cruel as to tear these two lovers, who were meant to be together, apart...apparently it was...

Jasper let out a moan of pain when he felt the wizard's emotions overwhelming him; his heart breaking all over again. The empath was grateful his mate was holding him up for he was sure the pain would have him crumbling to the ground.

"Someone should check on him," he said breathlessly and felt his mate gave him a comforting squeeze. "No one should be alone in these times and we should take care of him, for Edward..."

When no one made a move, Jasper stepped forward. "I'll go," he said before he walked up the stairs. It took him a moment, for the emotions were overwhelming him - had he been human he would have definitely passed out - but he walked on and eventually entered the bedroom.

If his heart wasn't broken before, it would have definitely broken now; Harry lay curled up, eyes blood red with tears, his arms around C.J. The emotions that radiated from the wizard were practically killing him; it felt as if his heart was torn out and he was bleeding from the gaping wound that refused to close.

"Harry," Jasper said softly and kneeled down in front of the wizard after walking over to the other side of the bed.

Blood shot eyes locked with topaz coloured ones and for a moment Harry thought Edward had returned to him but then he noticed the blonde locks and knew how stupid that was; Edward was gone, never to return.

"Am I...Is he?" Harry stopped, not sure how to form the words. "Am I hurting him?" He asked after a moment.

It took Jasper a moment to understand what the young wizard was asking him but then he realised he was asking about his son; knowing his emotions were probably overwhelming him. He tuned in on the youngest occupant's emotions before replying. "He seems to have found a way to block your emotions; he's worried and confused. He doesn't understand what you're feeling but he knows it's hurting you. There's also a slight feeling of hope." Jasper didn't need to explain what the hope meant; C.J. knew that whenever his daddy was hurting his papa would come to make him feel better and vice versa.

"Could you?" Harry couldn't get much out; the heart ache was making it difficult for him to talk or focus on his words.

A moment later, Jasper was sending calming waves. Harry closed his eyes and let the calming waves enter him and flow through his entire body. He could feel it settle down, letting the heart ache leave him alone for now, and leaving him only with the need for vengeance.

Jasper winced as he felt the overwhelming need for vengeance coming from the wizard. It was taking over his heart and Jasper couldn't blame him for he wanted the same.

Harry sat up, a plan forming in his mind. "Jasper, didn't you think of battle strategies in your human life?" The wizard vaguely remembered Edward telling him that Jasper had been a soldier before he was turned.

"Yes," Jasper confirmed with a startled expression on his face, silently wondering what the wizard was up to.

"Then you'll be able to come up with a plan to attack the death eaters?" Although the sentence was formed in a question, it sounded more like an order.

"If I have the necessary information I may be able to come up with a strategy," Jasper told him with a gentle tone.

"Let's go gather the information we need, we need to make a plan..." Harry was determined and picked up C.J. and was about to walk out the room when Jasper stopped him.

"Harry, stop. You need to rest," he began but was cut off by the wizard.

"No, I need to do this. I can rest when I'm dead," the words were cold and cut Jasper like a knife; realising that they would lose Harry as well. He should have realised it sooner, no mate could live without the other.

All the empath could do was nod and follow Harry downstairs. The wizard entered the living room where all the Cullens were watching him with a worried look on their faces. "We're going to attack them," he told them, although he was certain they all had heard his conversation with Jasper minutes before. "They are going to pay for what they've done."

All the vampires could hear the venom in his voice and for a moment they didn't recognise the usually sweet and caring boy in front of them but once the words registered they all felt the same; those wizards were going to pay for what they've taken from them.

~*~*~*~*~

"So, the first thing we need to do is find out their location and their numbers. Do you know how many people we need?" Harry asked Jasper to clarify things.

Earlier, Harry had contacted the Diggorys and asked them to take care of C.J. Although he hadn't seen them since last summer, he had stayed in contact with them and had kept them updated on what was happening in his and his son's lives, while they kept him posted on their own and the latest news of the British Wizarding World.

It had been difficult to send his son away, the black hole that was his heart ever since his mate died only grew bigger as he watched his son disappearing through the Floo. For a moment he wanted to protest but the knowledge that C.J. would be safe from the Death Eaters won. Had C.J. still been with them he would have been distracted, too worried as he wondered if his son was safe or not.

With a heavy heart he watched his son disappear in green flames but pulled himself together and got right to business with Jasper.

"Yes," Jasper answered his question. "It isn't necessary for all of us to go but this way we'll have the advantage."

"I could call in the Aurors but they won't follow our lead," Harry mussed out loud. At Jasper's confused look he elaborated. "They are the police in the magical world. Like the muggle police they have their own tactics on handling these situations. But I guess we could use them as backup?"

"Six vampires against thirty something wizards, isn't enough. We'll need backup; we were barely able to hold our own..." Jasper stopped not being able to finish his sentence when he felt the wizard's emotions.

Harry closed his eyes as he saw his mate explode once more. The image wouldn't leave him alone. After a moment, he nodded his head. "I shall see if I can get Jack to contact them, they'll be able to find their location."

Suddenly Jasper's head shot up, and he stared at the front door. "What's wrong?" Harry asked, confused, he hadn't heard anything but then again he didn't have vampiric senses.

"Something's wrong," Jasper only replied as he got up and went outside. Immediately he crouched into a defensive position when he took in the scene before him; ready to protect his mate and family.

With his wand out, Harry followed the empath, afraid there was another attack on them. He carefully walked outside, a hex ready on his lips especially when he heard one of the vampires growl. The first thing he noticed were the two wands pointed at his family, then he noticed who was holding them. "Luna? Neville?" He asked and took a step towards them, not believing his eyes.

"Harry!" The witch let out a cry before she rushed over to him and hugged him close.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked bewildered. The last time he had seen his two friends was back in his fifth year, two years ago. Both had been members of the D.A. which Harry had taught. They had been his friends once, maybe even the only two who hadn't shunned him when they'd found out he was gay. They had been loyal to him once, but so had Hermione and Ron. Where they still his friends or did they believe the press?

Although he had sent them a letter, explaining what had happened and how much he missed them, to which they had responded that they understood but missed him as well, he was still a little worried they might turn against him.

"Mrs. Diggory told us what happened. That the Death Eaters have come back and are, once more, looking for you," Luna explained.

"We've come to help," Neville told him, speaking up for the first time since he arrived. "It's good to see you, Harry." He held out his hand which Harry shook.

"And you two as well," Harry replied with a smile. He turned to his family and realised he should be giving introductions. "Neville, Luna, this is my...mother and my father," he added the last a little uncertain for he hadn't known what else to call them. "Esme and Carlisle." All the vampires had relaxed when they realised the witch and wizard were Harry's friends. "These are my sisters; Rosalie and Alice and my brothers, Jasper and Emmett," he introduced his siblings as he pointed them all out.

"It's very nice to meet you all," Luna said, sweetly and shook al of their hands. Neville was a little sceptic but figured if Harry trusted these vampires he could as well.

"Why don't we go inside? It's getting rather chilly and I could make you some tea," Esme smiled as she invited the visitors inside. Now knowing that these were Harry's friends, they were ready to invite them vampires left the wizards and witch alone but made sure they were always close enough to step in if something happened.

"You do realise I'm only letting you help because I know you're both too stubborn, right?" Harry asked after thanking Esme for the tea which she had placed in front of them.

"Of course," Luna smiled brightly. "We figured you could use all the help you could get."

"Yes, I could, thank you," Harry replied with a grateful smile.

"We also bring some news," Neville informed him. "We believe Fred and George Weasley have been captured by the Death Eaters."

"The twins?" Harry asked in disbelief. For all the years he had known the twins, they had always stood by him. They never judged him or did anything against him; they had always been the first ones to believe him. Thinking back to the day he had been taken back to Britain, he didn't remember seeing them there. "When were they taken?"

"About two weeks ago they were taken from their shop," Neville told him, with a sad tone. "We fear the worst..."

Harry nodded at his words. Two weeks being held by Death Eaters wasn't a good outcome. They'd have been tortured every day, they would be lucky to be alive; although after being tortured for two weeks, death would be a welcoming treat... "Have they taken anyone else?"

"We are not sure," Neville began. "They've broken into Hogwarts a few times but no one was taken as far as we can tell. Though they have tried to take Seamus and Dean but they were lucky enough to get away."

"Why do they want me now?" Harry asked after a moment. He'd been gone for two years. "Why didn't they come sooner?"

Both Luna and Neville didn't know how to answer him so they kept quiet.

"Percy," Harry said out loud. "It's because they are now being led by Percy."

"Percy Weasley?" Luna asked in disbelief. Neither she nor Neville would ever suspect a Weasley of doing something so horrible. Though, if they thought back over the last two years, they'd seen what ludicrous things Ron Weasley had said about his once best friend.

"I'm sure you've heard they whole deal with Dumbledore?" At his friends nods he continued. "Dumbledore wanted to bind me to Percy. When Percy gained total control of my magic he would give it to Dumbledore and Percy would get all my money. He's now back for that..."

"That doesn't make sense," Neville observed. "I get that he wants your money but I doubt that's the reason he's here now."

Harry took a moment to think back to his meeting with Percy. "I think you are right," he said after a moment. "He kept telling me what a great man Dumbledore was. To tell you the truth it sounded as if he had a crush," the last statement received sniggers from the two visitors. "I believe he's here for revenge on killing Dumbledore. I just don't understand why the Death Eaters are following him..."

"I wish we could answer that question for you, but we don't know," Luna said softly. "We figured out, they tried to capture anyone you know to get your location."

"But neither Fred nor George know where I live," Harry remarked.

"Yes, we know that but the Death Eaters don't," she replied.

"So, once again, people are being tortured because of me?" Harry asked in an agonised voice. Pain filled his eyes and if it wasn't for Jasper sending him calming waves from somewhere in the house he would have probably burst out into tears.

His two friends both carried sympathetic looks, which he couldn't stand and looked away from them. It didn't take him long to make a decision.

"Jasper and I were making up a plan to attack the Death Eaters. I was going to call in the Aurors before you burst in and hopefully they'll be able to find them. I would appreciate any help you can give me as long as you stay safe," he told them. "I don't want to lose any of you. I've lost enough."

~*~*~*~*~

Exhausted, Harry entered his bedroom and fell down on the bed. He had just renewed the wards around the house so the Death Eaters wouldn't be able to find them and it exhausted him. Tiredly he wiped his eyes after he closed them but opened them again when he felt a presence beside him.

"Are you all right?" Jasper asked and sat down on the bed next to him.

"Yes, just tired," Harry answered.

"Using your magic exhausts you," Jasper observed. "Why do you keep using it when you don't have to?"

"The wards I put around the house make it impossible for the Death Eaters to find it again and when someone enters the property, I'll know immediately." Harry explained. "Unfortunately they need to be renewed ever week, give or take."

"Why can't you let your friends do it?" Jasper asked, he had noticed how exhausted Harry had become these past few weeks after putting the wards up.

"They don't know this particular ward, it's not in the Hogwart's textbooks and only someone who actually lives in the house can use it," Harry explained softly.

"Do you suppose those Death Eaters are using a similar spell to keep them hidden from us?"

"Yes, I suppose they are," Harry replied with a sigh. It was taking them longer than he thought to attack the Death Eaters and he was slowly losing hope of being able to play out his revenge before his time was up.

"We'll get them," Jasper promised him after feeling his emotions. He knew how much it meant to Harry to have his revenge. Though he wanted to protect his little brother from ever killing someone he knew he wouldn't be able to stop him. If someone killed Alice he wouldn't stop until they were dead and buried!

"I know," Harry replied with a tiny tired smile.

"I shall leave you now to your rest," Jasper told him before leaving the room. He hope the wizard fell asleep soon for they had dark times ahead of them and they needed everyone rested before the final battle that was soon to come.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Guys, I'm sorry for the late update. I've been sick, then I had exams and after that I needed to finish a project I had been working on for the past 10 weeks. Sometimes working 5 days a week and going to school 2 evenings is a little much and take too much time. So I hope you can forgive me for the late update. I'm a little behind on my chapters but shall try to upload the next on this week.

Thanks to my wonderful readers, reviewers and beta! Please, read and review.

~*~*~*~*~

After a few days Luna and Neville managed to drag Harry outside. Harry and Jasper had been planning an attack on the Death Eaters the entire time and both friends figured it was time for their friend to take a break. So they brought him outside to talk, enjoying the cold winter weather.

Over the past few days Harry had told Luna and Neville how Severus and Poppy helped him escape to America. He told them how he met Esme and the other vampires. How he knew he could trust them and how they found out he was part of the coven.

He told them about Cedric; how they had been more than friends during his fourth year. How they had performed an illegal bond and how he had put a temporary glamour on it.

"Why do you wish to hide it?" Neville asked curiously.

"I don't," Harry answered with a sad look on his face. "Edward, my mate... We haven't completed the bond yet and I wasn't sure what it would do to him if he found someone else's mark on me."

"I thought Cedric was your mate," Neville replied confused.

"They both are," Harry replied and shook his head. "Do not ask me to explain for I do not know how they both could be my mates."

"The moon and the sun shall join together and the vandergouches shall bless their union," Luna's voice sounded far away and a dreaming look was on her face.

Both Harry and Neville turned to her before shaking their heads. Harry smiled, "You haven't changed one bit, have you Lunes?" He asked with a small laugh.

"I know that the bond I had with Cedric was real and I know the bond I had with Edward is real," Harry sighed. "I just don't understand why I have been blessed...or cursed I have to say...with two bondmates."

"If you are bonded then how come it isn't completed?" Neville asked.

"I...we weren't ready yet," Harry answered. "The only one I've been with is Cedric and Edward has never been with anyone. We thought it best to wait till we were both ready. The bond was forced upon us."

Harry could see the question in his friend's eyes so he continued. "From the moment I met Edward, I felt this pull to him," he began after a moment. "It was weird, you know? I mean this pull was telling me to be with Edward while I was certain the vampire hated me." He chuckled as he remembered how Edward had avoided him in the beginning. "But I still didn't know what it entailed and it scared me. It wasn't until my birthday that I realised what it was..." He stopped as he remembered that fateful day.

"What happened?" Neville urged him on.

"I'm sure you've heard all about how I was dragged back to England and held by Dumbledore." When his friends nodded their heads he continued. "They couldn't continue with their plans to bind me to Percy Weasley because my magic was out of control and locked me up in a room. My magic was pushing everyone away; no one was able to touch me... I remember waking up a few times, my magic everywhere in the room. I pushed it into the earth; it took so much out of me that I kept falling asleep.'

"At exactly midnight, I woke up. I think I was screaming I'm not certain. My magic was overwhelming me, pushing out of my skin, searching for someone to balance it. Edward was there that night, he'd come to rescue me but I unable to leave so he stayed the night.'

"My magic found the slight pull to Edward and reached out to it before settling down." Both his friends knew what that entailed. A slight pull towards another person usually indicated a life bond. When magic, as powerful as Harry's, had no outlet it'll find the nearest pull and settle on it.

"You said the bond isn't complete?" Neville asked. After Harry confirmed it with a nod of his head Neville continued.

"You do realise that if you didn't complete the bond you will die?"

Harry nodded his head. "Yes, I know that..." He acknowledged but didn't elaborate. "Doesn't really matter now does it. I'd die either way..."

"What did Edward say to that?" Neville asked, but Harry didn't reply. "Harry, what's wrong?" He prompted after a moment.

Harry shook his head as if denying answering the question before he sat back down defeated. "I never told him," he admitted in a small voice, not being able to look at his friends faces.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Neville asked.

"I didn't want him to be with me because of this stupid bond," he replied miserably. "And I didn't want him to think the same."

Harry knew he had to start from the beginning. "I was miserable when Cedric died. He was the world to me." He continued. "I had nothing left to live for except for my son. You know, I didn't even care that the wizarding world had spit me out for I was happy to be rid of them. I left and arrived here, hoping for a chance at a normal life. Which was taken away from me when I met Esme and frankly I didn't care.'

"When I started developing feelings for Edward I freaked out for how could I fall for someone else when I had just lost Cedric? Cedric was my world, my everything and falling for someone else made me feel like I was betraying him. Not only were we illegally bonded, we were engaged, already husbands in our heart. I had promised to love him for as long as I lived.'

"And then Edward came into the picture. I realised what an incredible man he was. He was good to me and good to my son. Whenever I'd see him my heart would start to beat so loudly I knew the vampires could hear it all around the house and for a moment I'd indulge the fantasy of us together before the guilt would settle in. The guilt that I was betraying Cedric for how could I love another when my heart already belongs to him?'

"It wasn't until Cedric gave me permission to love again that the guilt started to lessen..."

"Wait? Cedric gave you his permission? How?" Neville asked confused.

"On my birthday, he came to me and talked to me..." Harry explained with a smile on his face. It had definitely been one of the best birthdays he's ever had. Not only had Edward rescued him from Dumbledore but he had been able to spend it with the vampire, his son, husband and even his parents-in-law.

"It's not unheard of that a powerful wizard or witch could bring back a soul for a short time," Neville observed as he nodded his head.

"Yes, he came to me and told me it was okay for me to love again. I'm also pretty sure he gave Edward his permission," a smile lingered on his face as he remembered his husband's words.

"So, are you saying that you can love him now without guilt?" Neville was confused; he'd forgotten where the point was going.

"No, of course not," Harry had to bite his tongue so he wouldn't snap at the other boy. "I still feel guilt from time to time."

"Sunshine dances on the beauty of love," Luna's voice ripped through to the two boys thoughts.

"I think Luna's right," Neville spoke up. He had gotten used to her vague and weird remarks and knew how to decipher them. "If you bonded with Cedric you shouldn't have been able to bond with Edward."

"No, I shouldn't and yet I did," Harry replied. "What does it mean?"

"What's Edward's last name?" Neville's asked. Suddenly an idea struck him.

"Mason, why?" Harry answered.

"Mrs. Diggory's maiden name is Mason," Luna suddenly said; her eyes lucid and wide before turned glassy again.

Harry was shocked to hear that. "I didn't know that, " he said before Neville spoke up.

"Technically, Edward shouldn't be alive in this lifetime, but Cedric should. I'm guessing Edward didn't find his mate when he was still alive." Harry shot Neville a look that said 'you'd think?' for it was obvious the vampire had been turned at a young age. "I'm guessing the bond transferred to Edward when you met him."

"Transferred?" Harry asked. "What? Are you saying I only fell in love with Cedric because he was related to Edward?" Harry was slightly disturbed by this notion and prayed to God is wasn't true.

"No, of course not" Neville told him and Harry breathed out a sigh of relief. "You fell for Cedric because he was your mate, not because of who he's related too and you fell for Edward because he's also your mate."

It didn't make any sense to Harry. He had loved Cedric for the person he was and had been with him and he loved Edward as well for who he was. They were similar in many ways but never had he confused one with the other.

"I don't understand..." He began, confusion clearly showing on his face.

"I'm thinking; when Cedric died the bond found the last remaining link to Cedric. It found C.J. first. His life force was enough to keep you alive but it wasn't stable, which is why you went to the Diggorys for they are also a link to Cedric," he stopped a moment to think. "You know my gran once told me about a bond like this before; sometimes really powerful wizards are able to stay alive on the children's life-force until they find another mate which is usually a descendent of their first mate. Or in this case an ancestor. I guess your magic is powerful enough that it kept you alive while it searched for someone else who was compatible to your magic. That's how you found Edward; I'm thinking you never thought to settle down in Forks?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I was just passing through and thought this was a good place to stay."

"Yes, fate or your magic brought you closer to your mate. You said you felt a pull towards Edward?" At Harry's nod he continued. "I'm thinking, the moment you saw Edward the bond knew he was compatible with you and tried everything to bring you together before you got into your inheritance." Neville saw the question in Harry's eyes and quickly added. "Don't think you only love Edward because the bond tells you he's compatible with you, nor does Edward love you because the bond tells him the same. You fell in love with each other on your own. The bond had nothing to do with it.

Harry nodded his head as he took everything in. "So, Cedric is related to Edward?" He asked after a moment. At Neville's nod he continued. "That would mean C.J. is related to him as well." He wasn't certain how he felt about this but he would think about it once he was alone. Not that it mattered anymore...his mate was gone anyway.

"It doesn't matter anyway," Harry said with a sullen look on his face. "If the battle does not kill me surely the bond will and I shall join both my mates in death."

Neither Neville nor Luna knew what to say and stayed quiet. But both decided that Harry had suffered enough and deserved all the happiness in the world and they were going to make sure he was going to get some, at least in his final days.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note**: Hey Guys! Next chapter. I hope you're going to love me again at the end of the chapter... :-) Anyway, thanks to my readers, reviewers and my amazing beta TalaDentro.

~*~*~*~*~

Harry stood in front of the mirror as he brushed his teeth, thinking about what he had learned the previous day when he was talking with Luna and Neville. He had been shocked to learn that Cedric and Edward are related. The question 'did he fall for either one of them because of the other' was still playing around in his mind.

How did he - Harry - feel about the fact that Cedric and Edward are related? He fell in love with Cedric because Cedric showed him what love is and what having a true friend meant. Harry had loved the twinkle in the grey eyes whenever they locked with his own. How Cedric would always play with Harry's hair when they were snuggling together on the couch or on the bed. Or how Cedric would send him notes telling Harry how much he loved him at random times of the day spelled for his eyes only.

He fell in love with Edward because he had felt safe with him. How Edward would always make sure they were touching when they were close to each other. How Edward would always make time that both he and Harry could spend with C.J. Harry loved how Edward spend most of his time with him. He loved watching Edward play his piano; how he becomes one with the music. It had been the most enthralling sight he had ever seen.

Harry didn't care that Edward and Cedric are related; that they were related was just a coincidence for him. He had fallen in love with both of them for their own merits.

He rinsed his mouth and took in his appearance in the mirror. He knew he wasn't handsome and the lightning bolt scar on his forehead wasn't all that attractive. His hair, which he had grown long over these last few months, was now down to his shoulders. Although he loved it when Edward ran his fingers through his long hair, it wasn't really him; maybe he should just cut it.

"I really love your long hair," Edward had once said to him as the vampire walked inside the bathroom and stood behind his mate.

"You think so?" He had asked as he locked his eyes with his mate through the mirror.

"Yes," had been Edward's only answer.

He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. A lone tear made its way down his cheek and he angrily wiped it away. What point was there to relive the past?

Sighing he took hold of the scissors and cut off his hair. His long hair would only get in the way in the upcoming battle. He made sure that the lightning bolt scar was still covered. Once in his life he had actually liked the scar but now it only brought him more pain, and he tried his hardest to cover it up.

Satisfied with his short hair he placed the scissors down on the counter. With one last glance in the mirror he left, hoping to find some good news. For the past few days, everyone had been helping to plan the attack on the Death Eaters - any day now they would be able to find out their location.

Luna, Neville and himself had been training. He taught them a few new spells he had learned at magic school that could come in handy. He had never felt as ready as he did today.

"We know their location, Harry," was the first thing he heard when he came downstairs. Neville and Luna had been staying with them. Harry was grateful to have them around, it kept him busy.

"Good. I'm assuming we're going to attack soon?" He asked Jasper who nodded.

"We just need to go over a few details first and then we're all ready," Jasper told Harry.

Harry nodded before walking into the kitchen to get some breakfast. He took a deep breath, this was it; finally he would be able to get revenge for his mate. They were all going to pay. Especially Percy Weasley, he was going to die for killing Edward. There was no way in hell anyone would get away with taking the person he loved from him.

When he entered the living room again everyone was waiting for him. He nodded to them...it was time. "I know you are against drinking the blood of humans but I should warn you that with these witches and wizards it's kill or be killed. Don't hesitate to take their lives for they won't give you the same treatment. I'm against killing but I know that they'll hunt us for the rest of our lives. I've already lived through it once; I won't go through it again. If you don't want to kill them then break their arms. They'll still be dangerous, but they won't be able to use their wands. Be careful."

"Good, I can break things!" Emmett said cheerfully. Although he knew how serious this situation was, he couldn't help but try to lighten the mood.

"Alice, Jasper, there's a chance that Fred, George or both are still alive. Would you get them out as soon as you can?" At their nods he continued. "There may be more victims, please make sure they are safe."

He turned to Jasper. "Jasper, will the bloodlust be too much for you?" He asked concerned, he knew how upset the empath would be if he took another human life.

"They killed one of my family members; there's no way that I would want to drink their blood," he stated with venom in his tone. His distaste was heard clearly in his voice. "I'll control my bloodlust," he promised the wizard, knowing he was only worried about him and not about the Death Eaters.

"I could perform a spell that would dampen your sense of smell but I don't think that's a good idea."

"No, I need to rely on all my senses when I'm in battle, but thank you."

Harry nodded before he turned to his two friends. "You don't have to be here," he told them.

"We are right where we belong," Luna told him firmly while Neville nodded. "You couldn't get rid of us during fifth year, what makes you think you can succeed now?"

Harry cracked a smile as he turned to his family. "I'm sorry to have put this upon you," he told Carlisle.

"You are not to blame for this, Harry," Carlisle told him.

"I still feel guilty," he confided in them. "If I hadn't come here, Edward would still be alive and you wouldn't in this situation."

"I don't think Edward would still be alive, even if you hadn't come," it hurt Carlisle to say this but he knew it was the truth. His first Childe had started pulling away from the family before Harry came along and Carlisle knew it was only a matter of time before he'd do something stupid. "You made him happier than I could have ever hoped for and for that I'm grateful." He told the wizard.

"You've made us all very happy," Esme told him and hugged him close. They all knew he was saying his goodbyes.

Harry nodded his head, one last time, before he wiped the tears away. "It's time," he said and went outside with the vampires and his two friends following him close behind.

Jasper crouched down in front of Harry, while Alice and Emmett did the same with Luna and Neville. In order to get to the clearing as fast and as silently as possible they decided the vampires would run, carrying the wizards and witch on their backs. This would at least give them an element of surprise.

They came upon the clearing and hid themselves. From his position Harry could see about two dozen people. He recognised Bellatrix Lestrange and Macnair whom he remembered from a few visions.

The vampires spread around the clearing, surrounding it. Luna was with Esme and Carlisle, Neville with Emmett and Rosalie while Harry was staying with Alice and Jasper. They all knew what to do. Once Harry, for he was the one more familiar with the Death Eaters, gave the signal they would attack.

Harry looked around the clearing and noticed a tree at the centre. He saw that Fred and George were tied to it but he wasn't sure if either of them were alive. A Death Eater threw a hex at George but he barely moved. He either was in a body bind or he was dead, Harry didn't know which. He noticed a girl was strapped to the tree as well but couldn't make out who it was, unable to see her face.

"Okay, you get them out," Harry whispered so low that only the vampires enhanced hearing could hear him. He continued to scan the clearing; he wasn't able to find Percy but knew he wouldn't be far away. Standing up, he gave the signal and immediately six vampires, two wizards and one witch attacked the group of Death Eaters.

The two wizards and one witch fired off a variety of hexes. The Death Eaters noticed that not all their spells were working on the newcomers so they fired off stronger spells, hoping one of the spells would hurt their attackers.

Harry knew his family and friends would be able to take care of themselves and focused solemnly on finding Percy Weasley. He dodged hexes that were fired at him and threw back hexes when a Death Eater blocked his way.

He fired hex after hex, hitting Death Eater after Death Eater. Not caring what spells he used, just as long as they went down he was happy. In the corner of his eyes, he noticed that Jasper and Alice had been able to free Fred and George; he wasn't sure if either had survived or not. He hoped they had.

He dodged a curse, which was aimed at his back; he had felt it coming closer without seeing it and immediately turned around facing his opponent. "Vulnero lemma," He yelled. He didn't watch as the curse hit the unknown Death Eater in the chest, rendering him useless.

He now had a clear view of the girl. _Hermione,_ he thought as he recognised her. _What is she doing here?_ Another Death Eater crossed his path, cutting off his train of thought. A smirk grew on his face at the look of the Death Eater when he easily dodged a complex curse. Well, at least it was complex for Hogwarts. During his time at the magic school he had learned far more than he'd ever learned at Hogwarts. He fired a hex at the Death Eater, who was thrown about thirty-two feet away from him. Moving on to the next Death Eater, he came into contact with Bellatrix Lestrange. Although he hadn't been actively seeking her out he knew he had to face her; she had been the one to take his godfather from him. He had long dreamed of killing her but had never thought he'd get the opportunity.

"Little Potty scared?" Bellatrix taunted him when she spotted him.

"Of you? Hardly," he replied and aimed his wand at her heart.

"Think you finally have it in you to kill me?" She asked, jumping from one foot to the other.

Harry made a show of shrugging his shoulders. "Why not?" He replied. "I killed your lord, why not you?"

This enraged the witch. "You only defeated him because of Pimblebore," she shot at him.

Harry let out a laugh. "You actually think he did anything to help me?" He shook his head in disbelief. "No, dear Bellatrix, he never did anything to help me. I killed Voldemort all on my own; I didn't need anyone else's help."

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed but she didn't say anything except for the hex that left her lips. "Pungo crebro," She screamed the curse which Harry easily dodged.

"Tergum in incendia," Harry yelled back before putting up a shield when Bellatrix fired off her next curse.

Their duel went on for half an hour when Harry finally saw an opening. He jumped out of the way of an oncoming hex and quickly fired off a counter curse, knowing she would jump to her right he quickly fired off a second one, which hit her in the side making her fall down to the ground. "This is for Sirius," he told her before he said the Cruciartus curse making the woman squirm and scream from the pain. He held her under it as long as he dared without killing her.

"Guess I can kill you," he smirked before the words of the killing curse left his lips. It killed her instantly, her eyes glazing over. The wizard cocked his head to the right as he took in her unmoving form. That didn't feel as satisfying as he thought it would. He was shocked out of his musings when a hex hit his arm, numbing it. Performing the counter curse quickly, he turned in the direction the curse had come from.

One of the Death Eaters was trying to kill Luna but Harry quickly fired off a shielding spell, protecting her from the Sectumsempra curse. Then he turned to the Death Eater and hit him with a body bind spell.

Giving a nod to Luna he turned around to see his family members still fighting. Some of them were hurt but they hadn't been hit with the vampiric killing curse; he was glad, he didn't want to see them dead. Neville was having a hard time but he was doing well. Scanning the clearing again, Harry still wasn't able to find Percy. Knowing that the Aurors would arrive soon, wasn't helping his cause. If the aurors came he would lose his chance to kill the wizard.

Just as that thought reached him he saw something move from the corner of his eyes, he turned to face it and noticed Percy trying to sneak away. Harry never figured Percy to be a coward. He fired off a tripping spell making the older wizard fall to the ground in a heap.

On his right, he noticed Alice taking Hermione away. _How could she still be alive?_ He thought as he noticed her bloodied and broken body. He pushed the thought away to the back of his mind and focused on the threat before him.

His magic began pulsing through his body, though he had kept it at bay during the battle he couldn't anymore. His magic was building, desperately trying to get out as it searched for the link it knew should be with him; Edward.

Percy scrambled back to his feet and took a step towards Harry. "Ah, Potter, there you are," he said cheerfully as if he wasn't trying to run away. "I wondered how long it would take you to find me. I must say I'm rather disappointed it took you so long. We've been here for five weeks now!"

"What can I say, I like being unpredictable," Harry replied, silently wondering why these people wanted to talk during battle. "Are you prepared to join your lover?" Harry asked the older wizard, taunting him.

"Don't you dare speak like that about the headmaster, he was a great man," Percy almost shouted at him. _Looks like I hit a nerve, _Harry thought with a smirk. _Not to mention, he knew who I was talking about!_

"If he was such a great man how come he's dead?" Angering the wizard was one of the tactics Harry had thought of. He knew how anger could blind someone, this would hopefully distract Percy make it easier to kill him. Of course he would first torture him...but that was beside the point.

Percy's eyes narrowed but he didn't say anything; he merely fired off his first hex of the evening. Harry easily dodged it, mentally smirking as he realised he'd hit another nerve.

"Why don't you just admit you loved the old coot?" Harry taunted as he fired a spell at the older wizard.

"I did not love him, Potter. He was my mentor, he taught me all I know," Percy replied as he blocked two hexes in a row.

"And here I thought your parents taught you all you know." Harry blocked the cruciartes curse and quickly fired of a jelly legs jinx, hoping to slow the older wizard down. His muscles started to ache from all the fighting he had already done but he refused to give in to the pain.

"Both my mother and my father are weak. They wouldn't be able to teach me anything on magic, maybe how to have children or keep a household," Percy replied noticing the younger wizard was getting tired. It was only a matter of time now, he knew.

Harry mentally smirked when he realised Percy was getting cocky; but it was all part of his plan. Although he was getting tired, he knew how to ignore it. He made a show of stumbling when he dodged a hex. The victory smirk on his opponent's face wasn't lost on him.

In his arrogance, Percy took a step towards Harry, who was able to fire off a hex, making Percy stumble to the floor and roll away from him. Harry quickly sprang to his feet and ran over to the fallen wizard but noticed he was gone. Confused, he looked around. He couldn't just have disappeared, could he? Obviously he could have apparated but he never heard the familiar 'crack' that usually came with it.

Harry almost dropped his wand when he turned around. Percy was standing in front of him, but it wasn't him that Harry was shocked about. It was who he was holding. "Edward?" He breathed out, no it couldn't be! Edward was dead! He had seen him explode! _Yes, but you didn't see the pieces catch fire,_ a tiny voice said in the back of his head.

"Yes, he's one of your vampire friends, isn't he?" Percy asked, his wand trained on the vampire's neck. "Shocked to see him alive?" He chuckled out loud. "So were we when we found him," he continued when Harry didn't respond.

The younger wizard only had eyes for his mate who had his eyes closed, not moving an inch.

"We found him after the battle, I was certain I had killed him but there he was restoring himself. Imagine my surprise when I realised he hadn't gone up in flames as he should have," Percy continued a smirk pasted on his face. "I've seen that curse used on a vampire before and she went up in flames but this one," he nodded to the vampire in his arms who still hadn't moved. "This one didn't. That made me wonder. Why was he so special? Why was he able to survive the killing curse? Then I remembered you, Potter. The only one to have survived the killing curse. He must have a deeper connection to you than I first realised. He's your mate, isn't he?"

_Or you just screwed up,_ Harry thought, but didn't say anything he just looked at his mate. At those words the vampire's eyes opened, taking in what was happening in front of him. "Edward?" Harry breathed again and smiled when the eyes fell on him. His magic realised he was, once more, close to his mate and started to act up and Harry did nothing to hold it back, having the utmost faith that it would protect those he loved.

His magic reached out around him, protecting him and Edward - pushing Percy away from the vampire. "What the...?" Percy asked as he was pushed away by an invisible force.

Harry quickly rushed over to his mate and sank down to his knees beside him, for he had fallen to the ground. Edward was still restoring himself, the Death Eaters had probably tortured him, broken his body over and over again only to let it heal itself. Not knowing what he could do to help him now, Harry stood up and faced Percy who was firing hexes at him futilely for his magic had created a shield around him and his mate.

Not even needing to think twice on what curses he wanted to use he fired off the first one, the cruciartus. Percy started screaming in pain and it wasn't until blood started dripping from his nose and ears that Harry lifted it and used the killing curse.

He turned to the scenery around him and noticed the aurors had arrived and were dealing with the remaining Death Eaters. Harry noticed that there had been some casualties on both sides but neither his friends nor his family had been killed and for that he was grateful.

Exhausted, he collapsed on top of his mate. "Edward," he breathed in the scent that was purely his mate. He felt a slight pull against his mental barriers and knew his mate was trying to communicate with him. "I'm here, you're safe," he breathed into one ear. His heart that had been broken when he had seen his mate explode slowly started to heal when he felt Edward's presence through their bond. He was back! He had his mate back!

Carlisle and Emmett rushed over to them. Carlisle kneeled down and quickly checked over his first Childe. Not understanding how this was possible but not questioning it, he realised Edward would mend. He turned to Harry and saw that he was mostly suffering from exhaustion. Nodding to Emmett, they both carried the newly reunited couple back to the house and inside.

The two vampires laid the couple down in their room, making sure they were touching. Harry immediately snuggled closer to his mate, holding him close. "Thank you," he said to Emmett and Carlisle. Both vampires nodded, knowing Harry needed some time alone with his mate - they wanted to know what had happened with Edward but that could wait. "Carlisle, would you let me know how everyone's doing?" Harry asked when the vampires turned to leave.

"Of course," Carlisle immediately replied. "But first make sure you get some rest. You are exhausted."

Harry nodded and it didn't take long for exhaustion to crash down upon him and he was asleep within minutes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note:** Hey guys, here's chapter 12. I'm sorry for the long wait, I thought I had already uploaded it but I apparently forgot. So sorry. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Please read and review. Thanks to all my wonderful readers, reviewers and beta reader!

~*~*~*~*~

Edward left his mate in the house and went outside to find out what his family wanted. What he saw had him immediately on guard; Esme was protecting C.J. while the rest of his family was snarling at the new comers. Immediately he jumped in front of them, somehow knowing they were after Harry. His suspicious were confirmed when he saw their wooden sticks - wands as his mate his called them - in their hands and aimed at him and his family.

"What do you want?" He growled at them.

The black robed figures didn't have to answer; Harry came out and their wands immediately trained on him. Edward could hear their thoughts...none of them were in favour for Harry. They all wanted him dead. He growled at their thoughts.

He took a moment to focus on Harry's thoughts and heard his worries about his son. In a low voice, one the humans couldn't hear, he told Esme to run into the house as soon as she had an opening. Her main concern was to protect C.J.

It didn't take long for a battle to break out. Edward kept an eye on Harry, knowing his family could take on this threat. He was able to keep all the other wizards away from Harry so he could focus on the leader. When he saw the leader raise his wand and speak some latin words he didn't understand, he reacted out of instinct and jumped in front of the spell.

He realised his mistake when he felt the spell hit his body and started to burn where it had hit him. His eyes locked with his mate. _I'm sorry, my love,_ he thought but knew his mate was too worried about him to hear him. _Please forgive me;_ he thought again as he felt the spell work its way through his body.

The pain was unbearable and it wasn't until he saw the agonised eyes of his mate that he knew something terrible was going to happen to him. His limbs were being torn from his body and he knew that any moment now he would catch fire, Harry had once told him about it, but before that could happen he blacked out.

He woke up not knowing what had happened..._woke up?_ The feeling was foreign to him, not having to sleep as a vampire, and it took him a moment to understand what was happening.

_I shouldn't be here, should I?_ The last thing he remembered was the fear in the bright green eyes of his mate. Then the agonising feeling of his body being ripped apart. _The spell! _His body should have been on fire after his limbs were ripped from him. Obviously that hadn't happened but what had? He realised his mate's magic had protected him. If he could he would cry. His mate had protected him.

He felt his mate's presence close but knew he wasn't there with him; neither could he reach out to him. It felt as if the bond was blocked, but that didn't make sense. When one was hurt the other would be needed to heal. Maybe the bond was blocked because Harry thought Edward died?

He tried to move, wanting to find his mate but found he wasn't able to move. Not his limbs, not his mouth...he couldn't even blink. The next thing he realised was that not all his limbs were connected to his body. Just then he saw his leg move to him and reconnect itself. His body would heal him, he knew. He also knew that his ability wouldn't work while his body and mind healed itself; all his energy would be focused on healing himself.

He laid on the forest ground for quite some time as his body healed itself...not even his mate would come for him for Harry probably thought Edward was dead. All he could do now was stare at the sky above him and wait for his body to heal...

His mate's face appeared to him, had he been able he would have smiled. Oh, how he loved those bright, but often curious, green eyes. Those long black locks he had been growing these past weeks and the smile that could lighten up a room.

He remembered when he had walked in on Harry while he was in the bathroom once. His mate had been wondering if he should cut his hair or not, Edward had told him that he had liked it this long for he loved running his cold fingers through those thick warm locks. The vampire had pulled the younger boy into his arms and inhaled his scent before he placed a soft kiss on top of his head. His mate had asked him to play something for him, which he had done with a smile on his face.

Voices shook him out of his musings. "Didn't you kill him?" A voice to his right asked.

"I thought I had," he was kicked in his side. "Apparently not... We better take him with us, could come in handy as bait..."

Someone picked him up and carried him away into the forest. His senses weren't working correctly and he couldn't figure out where they were taking him. All he could do was wait and see.

Sometime later, he was placed back on the ground.

"Hmm...I wonder," was heard from his left and before he knew it the same pain as before entered his body, his limbs were torn from his body and he knew no more until he woke up; his body was repairing itself.

"Amazing," the same voice was heard.

"It's like he has some guardian angel protecting him, keeping him from dying," amazement was heard in the other's voice.

"Guardian angel? Muggle nonsense," the first voice replied. "I think its Potter protecting him. This one protected Potter...I think he's Potter's mate."

"The only one to have survived the killing curse," was heard from among the group.

Edward didn't know what they were talking about; all he could think about was the pain as his body was ripped apart again and again as the wizards took turns cursing him. On and on it went, as soon as his body was put back together, they cursed him again. Until they got tired and left him alone to heal.

Gentle hands were massaging his scalp,_ Harrison,_ was his first thought but when his eyes focused he didn't see his beloved's face but that of a woman. He recognised her but couldn't place her.

"Easy," she said when she saw his eyes focus at last. "You're healing up nicely but you won't be able to move for a while," she added the last part as an afterthought.

"My name's Hermione, we met once before," she continued. "I am...was a friend of Harry's."

Edward tried to remember her but couldn't. Everything was a blur in his mind, except for his mate. His mate was as clear as day to him. The way he laughed, the way he looked at him, the way he smelled, the way he felt. The first time they met, the first time they'd been together, the last time he saw him. Everything about Harry he could remember but the time before he had met Harry was a blank.

His mind took him to when he and Harry had been watching a film. It had been family night and he and Harry were curled up together on their bed; C.J. _- my son,_ he remembered - was sitting in front of them watching a Disney film with joyful happiness.

The happy songs on the television made C.J. cry out loud in happiness and clap his hands together as he tried to sing along. Both, Harry and Edward smiled at the boy's delight

His mate laid his head back against his shoulder and Edward had never felt so at peace as in that moment. Edward turned to him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I'm guessing C.J. loves the movie," Edward observed as C.J. squealed in delight again.

"He most certainly does," Harry replied and tilted his head, silently asking his mate for another kiss.

Edward leaned in and gave the wizard what he was asking; licking the lips as he asked for entrance. Once received, their tongues started duelling. The kiss was broken when C.J. leaned back against his father and laughed happily.

The two lovers looked at each other before turning their attention to their son. "What are you laughing about, little man?" Harry asked before advancing on his son and tickling him.

Edward had been keeping a close eye on his son's thoughts as C.J. shrieked in delight as he tried to move away from the devilish hands. He really liked it when his daddy played with him. Especially if his papa joined in their play.

The youngling wasn't disappointed as Edward also advanced on him. Carefully tickling his sides before winking at him and advancing on Harry.

C.J. saw his chance and helped his papa tickle his daddy. Shrieking as the tables were turned on him again. In a heap of laughter they fell back on the bed, breathing loudly; except for his papa of course.

Edward smiled at his son's thoughts. He really was something. He was brought back to present time when the hand that was caressing his scalp pulled to hard; normally he wouldn't have even felt it but as his entire body was sensitive he felt every touch and most of them hurt.

His mind trailed back to his mate and son. How he enjoyed spending them with both of them. Sometimes he would even spend some times alone with his son. Another memory assaulted him when he thought of the familiar grey eyes and black dark locks on top of his tiny head.

-

Edward careful disentangled himself from his mate, not wanting to wake him up. Last night his mate had been tired and he wanted to let him rest for a little while longer. Quietly getting out of bed he made his way to C.J.'s crib. C.J. was starting to wake up and the vampire knew from experience that he would start screaming soon.

"Good morning, Ceej," Edward whispered as he picked the child up. "What do you want to do today?"

"Papa," C.J. said happily as he saw his father, hugging him close against his chest.

"Ah, you want to spend the day with me?" He asked when he tuned in on his son's thoughts and after reading the answer in the child's mind he smiled. "We don't want to wake your daddy though, so we have to be real quiet."

C.J. gurgled happily as he nodded his head in excitement; how he had missed spending time with his papa.

Edward had been gone for the past few days to hunt. Normally he wouldn't have taken so long but he had already skipped a hunt before and really needed some fresh blood; the blood pops Harry bought in the magical community just didn't satisfy him like fresh blood did.

Edward quickly got C.J. some new clothes and had him changed and ready in a few minutes. He made a pit stop in the kitchen where he got a bottle for C.J. before he took him outside.

He ran as fast as he could, with C.J. squealing in delight wanting to go faster and faster. Edward had made sure to pick a jacket with a warming spell on it, to make sure C.J. wouldn't be too cold.

The vampire couldn't help but smile when he heard the high-pitched squeals of delight. Making sure he had a tight grip on the child he ran even faster; everything around him became a blur but C.J. was having the time of his life, laughing and squealing loudly and that was the entire idea; making his son happy.

-

Once again, Edward was shocked out of his musings when another agonising pain shot through him.

"Stop it," was ordered from above him but Edward couldn't focus on who was talking. "Stop torturing him!"

It went on for days, weeks even or so Hermione told him; he really didn't have much sense of time. Whenever he thought they would give him a break to heal properly, he was hit with another torture curse. The leader also made it a game, he guessed, to touch him at inappropriate places. He could handle the curses thrown at him but the touches were slowly driving him mad! No one was allowed to touch him in that manner except his mate and the leader definitely wasn't his mate!

Strangely enough, Hermione was there for him. Taking care of him as if they were friends which earned her a round of torture as well. It pained his heart to see her go through the torture spells. _Did he know her?_ It didn't make sense to him; then again he didn't even understand why they had taken him captive. All he knew was that he had to get back to his mate but there was no way if he couldn't move.

His mate's magic that surrounded him was the only thing that kept him from losing his mind. He found comfort in the memories of his mate.

During one bout of torture he heard something new. The leader picked him up and away from Hermione. Not knowing what was going on and not being able to do anything about it, he let himself be led away from the witch and hid away somewhere.

Noises he couldn't comprehend were heard from the place he had just been. The leader came back for him and pulled him out, moments later. For a moment everything went black. _What happened? _He could hear a voice, the leader's, but what was he saying? _Wait, did he just say mate?_ With a lot of effort he was able to open his eyes,_ I can open my eyes,_ he thought triumphantly before his eyes locked with bright green ones.

Was he seeing things? _No,_ _he was really there._ _Mate!_ Harrison was there, the leader had said Harry's name, Edward had found him! The leader was pushed away from Edward by that tingly feeling his mate's magic always left on his skin. Had Edward been able to he would have smiled. Edward fell to the ground, wondering where his mate had gone to. When he felt Harry beside him, a surge of joy passed through his body. It soon faded when his mate moved away.

_No, where did he go?_ Frantically he moved his eyes, for they were still the only thing he could move, trying to find his mate. _Where is he?_ _Don't let him be taken from me again!_ It didn't take long for him to feel the presence of his mate again when he collapsed on top of him. _Are you all right?_ He thought but knew there wouldn't be an answer.

"I'm here, your safe," his mate's voice was heard and suddenly he could feel their bond again. It was still weak but it was there. _Had Harrison unconsciously closed their bond again or had I done so?_

_Harrison,_ he thought with a content purr and took in his scent; the scent he had missed these long weeks.

Someone picked him up and carried him away from his mate. _No,_ he wanted to growl. _Don't take him away from me again!_ He wanted to say but his mouth wasn't moving. He turned his eyes, in frantic search for his mate. Wait, did he know the person that was carrying him? The blond hair and the compassionate gaze seemed rather familiar to him, but where had he seen it before?

His thoughts were broken when he was placed on top of a soft bed with his mate next to him. _You're back!_ He wanted to exclaim but all he could do was think it. Immediately his mate snuggled closer to him and he smiled. It wasn't until those who had carried them left that he realised it.

~*~*~*~*~

Harry stirred in his sleep; he had been having such a lovely dream. Edward was back with him again; he could actually still feel him beneath him. His cold hard body pressed against his own, the slight link that reassured him that Edward was there. The presence of his mate near him again was what made the dream so wonderful.

Reluctantly, he opened his eyes, afraid that if he did Edward would disappear. When his mate didn't disappear he let out a sigh of relief. "You're really here," he breathed before placing a kiss against the cold chapped lips. "I thought I'd lost you."

Edward could see the pain in his mate's eyes. He knew that he had hurt him before, but not like this; the pain of losing Edward had been unbearable. His worried filled eyes locked with Harry's, hoping it would ease his pain a little.

"What have they done to you?" Harry mused as he took in his mate's appearance. He knew that Edward wasn't able to move. He had figured the Death Eaters had been torturing him, probably even not giving him time to heal. He wished there was something he could do to help his mate... _Wait, maybe I can heal him? _It had been a long time since he had used his ability and although he wasn't trained he knew he could do something.

Thinking back to when he had healed the broken memories of his friends, or even when he had healed Cedric, he tried to remember what the key factor had been in the healing process.

What did the healing processes have in common? _Love,_ he realised. Even though his friends had hurt him, he had still loved them. Looking back into Edward's eyes he figured he could heal Edward's entire body; he wasn't sure if a vampire's memories were different than those of wizards and witches. But at least it would be a start.

Harry sat back, closed his eyes and remembered all the precious moments with Edward; the first time they met, the first time they had a date, the first time they kissed, when Edward saved him...everything. How Edward was with C.J. How understanding his mate was. Everything he loved about Edward.

He took all those memories and turned it all into love and focussed on healing his mate's arms first. Although the limbs were attached to the body, the bones were still broken. The cracking of bones could be heard in the silence of the room.

Edward looked at his mate. What was Harry doing? It wasn't until agonising pain shot through his body that he felt slightly frightened. Why was his mate hurting him? _No, it couldn't be...Harrison wouldn't do that._ But was this really Harrison? His mate had talked to him about the wizarding world a few times and told him how he had changed into someone else using some sort of potion.

_Wait, what is he doing? _The vampire thought again as the sounds of bones cracking was heard in the room and another agonising pain shut through him before his mate sent warmth into his arm making the pain go away. _He's healing me!_ Comforted that this was indeed Harry and he was only healing him, he relaxed.

Feeling eyes on him, he locked his eyes with his mate. Seeing the exhaustion in Harry's eyes made him worried. _Is healing me exhausting him?_ The last bone in his arm popped back into place and he could see his mate moving down to his legs. _No, please, Harrison stop. _He thought desperately. He wasn't going to risk his mate. _NO, please stop. You're hurting yourself. Please, mate, my mate, stop. Rest and try again later,_ but Harry wasn't listening to him.

Harry moved back, exhaustion was cursing through him but he wasn't giving in. Not until his mate's entire body was healed. He felt his mate's pleading eyes on his own but what Edward was pleading for he did not know; was Edward pleading to stop or to continue?

Harry decided that healing Edward was his priority and gave it all his strength. He moved from one leg to the other until both were entirely healed. When he was done he crawled up and gently lay down next to his mate again. Exhaustion was clear in his eyes, but he didn't give into it. "I'll look after you," he promised his mate before placing a peck on top of the cold lips and snuggled closer to him. "I'm never going to let you go again," he promised as his eyes dropped closed finally giving in to his self caused exhaustion.

Edward felt his heart jump at those words. His body was healed but he knew he wasn't able to move his limbs yet for he wasn't strong enough. He needed to rest and feed before he would be able to move his limbs but until then rejoiced in having his mate in his arms again.

Now that he was close to his mate again he knew that everything will be fine, as long as they were together!


	13. Chapter 13

It took Edward a few weeks to recover. Carlisle kept him updated on the condition of the twins and Hermione; all had been tortured and were lucky enough to still be alive. The weird part was that neither muggle nor magical medicine was working on them; they had to let nature take its course and heal their bodies themselves. After a few days of their screaming, Harry couldn't take it anymore and healed first Fred and then George. It had taken him longer than when he healed Edward, for now Carlisle was making him rest between each healings.

After he healed Edward he had gone into a sort of coma for days. Not wanting to risk that again, Carlisle told him not to overdo it and only heal one wound or broken bone at a time and so he gradually healed the twins.

Carlisle told the wizard that Hermione's condition kept getting worse and eventually Harry decided it best to heal her as well; she may have betrayed him in the past but that didn't change the fact that he still loved her. He learned that she had been taken from Hogwarts and tortured to get his location. Not once had she told them that she didn't know, she just kept saying that she would never tell them. Harry admired her strength.

The Diggory's had also been informed of what had happened and a week after Harry had woken up from his coma, they brought C.J. to him, knowing it would bring a smile to the wizard's face.

C.J. had been delighted to see his daddy again; he had missed him so so so so much. He also missed his papa and didn't understand why his papa wouldn't pick him up like he normally did, but then he felt the pain coming off of him and knew he was hurt. He would often kiss his papa knowing it would make him better.

Harry was lying in his mate's arms, with C.J. between them. Edward was finally able to move around again, and though it had taken him a while, he now remembered his family as well. Most of his memories were back, not all, but they would be with time.

"You are uneasy," Edward's voice brought Harry out of his musings.

The wizard turned his head, so he was able to look at his mate. "A little," he admitted. He had been thinking about Hermione. He was rather curious as to why she had betrayed him but never found the courage to ask her about it; afraid it would hurt more if he knew the truth. "I was thinking about Hermione."

"Hermione? Yes, she was kind to me," Edward told him.

"She was?" Edward hadn't told him much about what happened at the Death Eaters' camp; only that he had been torture for that was what he could remember.

"Yes, she often defended me, begging them to stop torturing me," Edward shook his head, "It didn't help. They used crueler spells on me and started torturing her too."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Harry answered and placed a gentle kiss on top of his lips. "It does sound like the Hermione I remember," he observed after a moment.

"You miss her," Edward stated, seeing the slight longing in his mate's eyes. If he wasn't so certain that Harry loved him, he would have been jealous, but he knew that Harry missed his friend, the friend Hermione once was to him.

"I do," Harry admitted.

"Why don't you talk to her?" Edward suggested.

"I...don't know," Harry was still a little uncertain. Also, he would be leaving Edward and C.J. alone. He wasn't sure if he wanted to do that...

"C.J. and I will be fine. Go," he slightly ordered him. "Go talk to her."

Harry took a moment to consider before he nodded. "Okay," he complied, giving Edward and C.J. a kiss before he left the room. Before he went to Hermione, he checked up on the twins and noticed that they were once more, back to their joking selves. They weren't allowed to leave the bed yet by Carlisle's orders but were often seen sneaking out.

"Good morning, Harry," Esme smiled at him when he almost ran into her.

"Morning, Esme," he replied, also smiling.

"Are you going to see Hermione?" Esme asked with a worried face. "The poor thing has barely eaten. No one to visit her. She's all alone."

Harry smiled at her mother instincts. "Yes, actually, I was going to see her."

An even brighter smile appeared on Esme's face. "Please, bring this tray to her and make sure she's eating. I do not want her wasting away."

"Will do," Harry answered before taking the tray from Esme and went to Hermione's borrowed room.

"Hermione?" he asked quietly as he saw the lithe figure of his once best friend curled up in a corner. He kneeled down in front of her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Hermione looked up into the eyes that once held her trust. "Hello Harry," she breathed and quickly looked away, unable to look at him.

"How are you feeling?" Harry gently asked but the witch didn't answer. Taking in her form he noticed the blood leaking into the bandage around her arm. "Let's clean that up, shall we?" He led her to the bed and kneeled in front of her as he gently took her arm in his own hand before removing the used bandage being careful not to hurt her any more.

"How can you stand to touch me after what I've done to you?" The witch asked in amazement. "Or be so gentle?"

"No one should be tortured because of me," was his answer as he cleaned the wound with a charm. The wizard worked in silence as he applied a clean bandage and felt the witch's eyes on him the entire time. He didn't say anything about the wound looking self-inflicted.

"You should have left me there after what I did to you," she whispered so soft Harry was afraid he'd imagined it.

"No one deserves this," he replied. "I couldn't have left you there and neither could my family."

"You always had a saving people complex," Hermione smiled but it quickly left her face when she realised who it was she was talking to.

"I guess I do," Harry replied with a gentle smile. He had missed her.

"You have an interesting family," Hermione went on when she noticed the wizard's gentle smile. "Something you always wanted."

"Yeah, I've been lucky," Harry answered as he stood up and sat down in one of the chairs that were placed next to the bed.

"And you have a son," Hermione told him with a knowing smile.

"How did you...?" Harry was astounded. He knew that she hadn't seen his son, so how did she know?

"If I hadn't figured it out from his name; C.J. stands for Cedric James, I believe? I would have found out by his looks. He looks a lot like you."

Harry nodded; Hermione had always been too smart for her own good.

"I know what I told you is unforgivable, but I hope one day you'll find it in your heart to forgive me," she began.

"I just want to know why you said that?" Harry asked, this was one of the questions he had wanted an answer on.

Hermione stood up and walked to the window. "You know I've loved Ron since Fourth year," she began softly. "Maybe even before that. When he finally started to notice me I was ecstatic. There were times when I knew Ron was treating you like a jerk but then again he's been doing that since we've known him. There were times that I thought that if I agreed with him that he wouldn't leave me and in turn I treated you as he did.'

"It's true that even in the Wizarding World being gay isn't accepted by all and most of the time those who are against it will treat it as if doesn't exists. I never expected Ron to be one of those narrow minded people.'

"Part of me accepted you for what you are but part of me also thought you belonged with Ginny. I guess I just listened to the wrong part..."

"What made you change your mind?" Harry asked after swallowing the lump in his throat.

Hermione sighed before she turned back to face Harry. "The moment I found out Ron's been dosing me with a Potion of Will," she answered.

Harry nodded his head. He knew all about Potion of Will; the receiver of the potion was bound to follow the will of the administer. Whatever the administer thought about something, no matter if you didn't agree with it before, you would now.

"And that is why you agreed with Ron on this matter?" The wizard asked.

With a guilty look she turned away. "As much as I would love to tell you yes, I cannot," she confessed before answering his question. "No, I agreed on my own merit."

Again Harry nodded his head; he was grateful she was telling him the truth but that didn't mean it hurt any less. Still he could see she was trying to make it up to him. He gave her a nod in thanks before standing up. "I've got to go, eat something, please," he said before leaving Hermione alone not yet ready to forgive her for what she's done to him but he knew with time he would.

As he closed the door behind him, he bumped into Esme. "How is she?" She asked concerned.

Harry took C.J., who she was carrying from her before answering her question. "As well as she can, I suppose." He smiled down at C.J. who squealed happily and threw his arms around his father's neck. "I'm going to spend some time with him, will you watch Edward?"

At her nod he left to go outside. C.J. was delighted. He was going to spend some time with his daddy! It had been awhile since he and his daddy had spent some time together. Before he had gone to grandpa and grandma his daddy and his papa would often do things together but never just his daddy and him. It didn't mean that he loved spending time with his papa less but he had missed spending time with only his daddy.

"What do you want to do, little man?" His father asked him when they stepped outside, knowing it was too busy inside.

"Dada, play!" C.J. answered, happily.

"Play, huh?" Harry asked and pretended to think about it before he started to tickle his son's sides making him squeal in delight, gently laying him down on the floor before tickling him again. "Okay, get up," Harry said when he stopped tickling his son and helped him to his feet. "I'm gonna get you," he smiled as he watched C.J. run away, squealing in delight.

Harry stood up as well and walked after his son before he caught him, raised him in the air and gently planted him back on his feet. Then he would watch C.J. run off again only to repeat the process.

At one point he was a little too energetic and had to balance himself as he let out a small "oomph".

"Dada hurt?" C.J. asked with big grey eyes full of concern. He could feel the pain roll of his daddy.

"No, little man. You're just getting too heavy for me," he answered, honestly. There were few times when he lied to his son.

C.J. cocked his head, as if he was trying to understand what his father was telling him, before he laughed and threw his arms around his father and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, little man. Don't you ever forget that," Harry breathed into his son's hair and hugged him close.

"Luf Dada too," C.J. replied and gave his daddy another kiss on the cheek. The young empath smiled as he felt the waves of love rush over him, proving his daddy's words - not that he needed the proof for he knew how much his daddy loved him.

"How about we fly around a little bit?" Harry suggested and seeing the big smile on his son's face he knew it was the right suggestion.

"Fly!" C.J. exclaimed rather loudly and jumped up and down as he clapped his hands. His daddy had taken him flying twice before and he had loved it so much; he wanted to do it again and again and again. Once he even tried on his own but the broom had been too big and too heavy he wasn't able to pick it up.

"You're going to be one hell of a Quidditch player some day," Harry mused and summoned his broom which he easily caught in his hand when it came to him.

"Hang on tight," he told his son as he helped him mount before mounting the broom behind him. He flew over to the part of the garden where he had placed cushioning charms for cases like this so C.J. wouldn't be hurt too much should he fall off the broom. He made sure not to go any higher than one and a half meters from the ground; not wanting to risk his son breaking any bones should he fall off.

Although he didn't go fast his son was enjoying himself and so was he. The freedom he felt whenever he was flying was overwhelming and he was enjoying every minute of it. With his son's laughter in his ears and the wind in his hair he steered the broom back towards the house. Something was calling him back inside.

Harry didn't want to disappoint his son, he had promised to spend some time with him and was not about to break it. Fighting the urge to find his mate, he dismounted the broom and helped C.J. off. "You all right, little man?" He asked his son as he saw the slight worry on his face.

"Papa hurt?" C.J. asked as he felt the pain coming from the house.

Harry focused on the half completed bond, which had been growing again as Edward healed, and nodded his head. "Yes, your papa is still hurt." Although most of his physical injuries had been healed, he was still unconsciously battling the pull of the bond. So much so that it was hurting him.

"Dada help?" The question wasn't so much as a question, more of a stated fact. The young child knew that his father could help his other father.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment; his son was way too bright for his own good. "Yes, C.J, I can help him." He wasn't sure if the help required was welcome but that was beside the point.

"Cee Dee help?" The question was hopeful.

"I'm afraid this time you won't be able to help, little man," he saw his son's face fall. "But why don't we go check up on your papa and see if he needs anything?" The bright smile was back on his son's face and gathering a small hand in his own they walked back to the house and up the stairs.

"Edward?" Harry called into the room but he didn't find his mate on the bed, where he usually was. The vampire was staring out the window but turned when he heard his name being called out. "C.J. would like to know if you wanted anything?" he asked once his eyes met those of his mate.

Edward looked from his mate to their son and kneeled down on one knee. "Maybe you could get me something to drink," he gently asked C.J. after reading his thoughts that he wanted to help his father.

Nodding eagerly C.J. let go of his daddy's hand and ran to the stairs, calling for Meme and waited for a second for he wasn't allowed to go down the stairs alone. He didn't need to wait long for Meme to help him downstairs and fix his papa something to drink. Knowing his papa was different than his daddy, he knew that he'd need the special drink but he didn't know what it was. It was something his daddy had brought home one day that made everyone in the house smile when they found out what it was. C.J. had wanted to taste it, wondering what was so special about it, but every time he tried to take a sip someone would take it away from him.

Meme helped him pour the drink before she walked him back upstairs. His daddy and his papa were sitting together on the bed. Walking over to them he held out the glass. "Drink papa!" C.J. smiled happily as his papa took the drink from him.

"Thank you, Ceej," Edward said before kissing one tiny cheek making the boy's smile brighter. The vampire took a sip of the drink, knowing it was a potion made with blood Harry had brought him before, not wanting to disappoint his son. "Now, isn't it time for your nap?"

The bright smile quickly disappeared from the young face and Edward couldn't help but chuckle. "Why don't you go with Esme, little man," Harry suggested as he held out one of his hands for his son to take before he pulled him onto the bed in a big embrace. "And let me help heal your papa," he whispered but knew the two vampires in the room heard him.

Considering the words, C.J. nodded his consent before he hugged his daddy again and then his papa before jumping off the bed and running over to Esme.

Smiling gently as his son was led away before turning his attention on the vampire who was staring at him. "Heal me?" The vampire asked once his mate's eyes locked with his own.

"C.J. can feel that you are still in pain. I told him I would help heal you," Harry explained.

"How did he know I was hurt? He wasn't here when I felt the pain," Edward asked as he turned on his side.

"His ability is growing, I'm afraid," Harry answered and turned on his side as well facing the vampire. "He's now able to feel our emotions where ever we are," shaking his head as he tried to deny it. "I'm just grateful he isn't picking up on the emotions of the others."

"Yes, I believe at this point it would be too overwhelming for him to pick up on the other's emotions. Even our own seems to be too much for him from time to time," Edward replied.

"Yes, I sometimes want to take an emotion dampening potion but then I fear I'll be too harsh or something. If you take such a potion you won't care about anything. Love has no meaning and I don't want to subject C.J. to me like that."

"You should never hide your feelings, it will do you no good," Edward replied as he reached up and pulled a stray of hair behind the wizard's ears.

Harry turned his head and kissed the palm of the vampire's hand before covering the hand with his own. He closed his eyes and licked the hand. Feeling rather than seeing the vampire shudder, he gave a slight smile before opening his eyes again.

Scooping closer, he leaned in and licked the closed lips. Once they parted in invitation, which he accepted, he entered and engaged the tongue he found in a duel. The hand that was covering the vampire's, left to settle on a narrow hip and pulled him closer. Moaning as their bodies met.

The hand on the hip rose drawing circles on the now naked skin of the vampire's hip. They broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes as their hands roamed the other's body. Their eyes silently communicating with each other before, as one, they sat up and reached for the other hem of the shirts and pulled them up over their heads before tossing them away.

Harry quickly latched onto Edward's lips again before he travelled down, licking and kissing every inch of skin his lips found. He started playing with one of the pink nipples before turning to the other.

Edward was writhing in pleasure as his mate played with his nipples. His hands strayed up to play with his mate's hair. Sucking in much unneeded breath as Harry moved down and started to undo his jean's button before unzipping them. He raised his hips as he helped Harry to remove his own jeans and boxers.

Harry sat back on his knees and took in his prize. His mate's black eyes fell on his own before he sat up and undid the wizard's jeans. Giving his mate a smile before standing up to remove his jeans. He felt his mate's eyes roaming over his body. Slightly embarrassed about his physical appearance he blushed and looked away, knowing what his mate saw; a skinny, underweight boy, with too many scars (the most famous of which; the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, the one on his stomach from the c-section Poppy had to perform on him and many more he had acquired over the years).

He couldn't understand what his mate saw in him though; he was no beauty not like his mate. Edward was beautiful. There was no scar on his perfect body, nor was he skinny. Harry looked up when he felt his mate in front of him.

Edward stood up, in front of Harry, when he looked away. "You're beautiful," he whispered before claiming the lips again and guiding him back to the bed. Falling down with the wizard on top of him.

A blush graced Harry's features but it didn't stop him from claiming his mate's lips in a hungry kiss before he started exploring his mate's body. Making a mental memory of every moan his mate made wherever he kissed him and storing it somewhere for future use. By the end of the night he would have mapped Edward's entire body and would know what made him moan and writhe beneath him.

Harry reached his mate's throbbing need and gave it a curious lick. When his mate bucked up from the mattress, he couldn't help but smirk. Taking the head in his mouth, he twirled his tongue around it before taken in a bit more. Needing to get used to the feeling, he took only part of his mate's member in his mouth. Bobbing his head, he delighted in his mate's moans. Each time he took a little more in his mouth until he had taken him in completely. Bobbing his head a few more times had Edward erupting into his mouth without warning.

The wizard swallowed as much as he could before he sat back, licking his lips and wiping the remaining semen away with the back of his hand. He gave his mate an arrogant smile.

Edward watched his member disappear into his mate's mouth and wasn't able to hold back the groan that erupted from deep within his throat. Closing his eyes as he gave himself over to the pleasure his mate was giving him, he couldn't help but moan aloud and buckle his hips. Afterwards he lay there for a moment, opened his eyes and saw his mate's smile before he pulled him up and claimed his lips.

"Where did you learn that?" He asked after he broke away from the kiss and started licking away the spilled semen.

"Just now," Harry replied as he rocked against the vampire, searching for friction.

"By the gods, you are amazing," Edward replied before claiming Harry's lips with his own again and turning them around. "You want this?" He asked as he pushed down against Harry, making him moan.

"God, yes!" Harry exclaimed as his mate moved against him. His whole body felt as if it was on fire and he needed...he just needed! His mate's hand moved lower until it held him in his hand making the wizard hiss out loud when the cold hand touched his enflamed member. Moving his hips in time with his mate's strokes, he reached up to crash their lips together again.

Edward broke the kiss and moved downward to take one of his mate's nipples in his mouth, gently sucking on it before blowing against it only to suck on it again. He repeated the action a few times and was about to move down when the door opened and two identical boys stood there looking shocked.

"Whoops, sorry, we didn't know," one of them began.

"...that you were engaged in these kinds of activities," the other added.

"Especially not with a child in the house and..." the first one again.

"We figured you'd put up wards or something if that was the case..." Both of them were grinning brightly.

Harry was grateful his mate's body covered his own not wanting the twins to see him in his birthday suit. He reached for the blanket and quickly covered his mate and his own body with it before turning his head back to the twins.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" He shot at them.

"We should," Fred answered.

"And we should be going back," George added, with a smile before he pulled his brother back into the corridor and closing the door behind them

Embarrassed that he was caught in the act, Harry looked up at his mate who was still staring at the door. A feral look on his face and his eyes as black as the night. "Edward?" he carefully asked, raising a hand to turn the vampire to face him.

"You're _mine,_" the vampire growled before his hands reached up and pushed the wizard into the mattress by his shoulders. He lowered his head and claimed the lips as his own in a bruising kiss, marking him.

"Yes, yours," Harry answered against the lips, slightly wincing at the hard grip his mate had on his shoulders.

With those words Edward regained his mind and quickly loosened his grip. "Forgive me," he whispered at he raised himself on his elbows.

"There's nothing to forgive," Harry replied and guided the lips back to his own. "I should have put wards on when Esme left. I can't believe I forgot," he added as he shook his head.

"I did not like them seeing you like this," Edward confessed.

Harry laughed out loud. "That makes two of us," he replied before pulling Edward down next to him. "Hold me."

Edward's arms immediately went around his mate. "What about..." he nodded his head towards Harry's privates but he just shook his head.

"I had it shocked out of me," he replied, sheepishly as he gave his mate a grin before turning his head toward the crook of his mate's neck. He licked the skin he found there before settling down.

"I think I should go and find out what Fred and George want," Harry said after a moment, smiling as his mate's arms tighten around him. "I take it you don't want me to go?"

"Never," Edward whispered before claiming his lips in a sweet long kiss.

"I love you, Edward," Harry told him with a sigh in contentment.

"And I love you," Edward replied before claiming his mate's lips with his own again. The bond, which still wasn't completed, was now as strong as it used to be. The vampire could feel the link he had with his mate again and that give him strength to heal completely.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note:** Here's the next chapter. There's one more chapter and then this fan fiction is ended. Thanks to my wonderful readers, reviewers and of course my beta. All remaining mistakes are mine. Please read and review.

Harry was seated on the couch with C.J. next to him watching cartoons. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle were there as were Luna and Neville, who had taken an extended vacation from Hogwarts. The only one who wasn't present was Edward and Harry had no idea where the vampire was. Fred and George had left a few days earlier, wanting to get back to work at their joke shop and they had taken Hermione with them. Harry had promised her he would stay in contact but had yet to send a letter.

The wizard was enjoying his time with his family and friends. His magic crackled in the air dangerously making them all jump. His control wavered, it was harder and harder to control his magic and the only time he was able to control it was when his mate was touching him and the excessive magic left his body. _Where is Edward?_

He closed his eyes and concentrated on releasing his magic into the earth. It helped a little but he could still feel his magic right under his skin, building up. It was rather painful to keep his magic inside; it felt as if his skin was burning away, as his magic tried to find an outlet.

A comforting hand took the excessive magic into itself, leaving Harry's body. A grateful sigh escaped his lips before he opened his eyes. Worry showed in the topaz eyes before him and he gave a grateful smile. Reaching up he caressed his mate's cheek, needing a little more contact. He linked his hands behind his mate's head and pulled him down to kiss him. His magic crackled in the air one more time before it entered Edward.

Edward had been on his way back to the house when he'd felt his mate's pain. Running at a faster pace, he reached the house and quickly kneeled down in front of his mate. The moment his skin met that of his mate's, Edward could feel the magic enter his body; running through his veins, settling down before it dissolved.

The concerned thoughts of their friends and family became louder when the magic entered his body before they quieted down to the volume they had always been, when the magic dissolved.

He let himself be pulled closer to his mate and felt his predator purr in contentment when he felt his mate's pain leave with Edward's touch. Breaking the kiss he realised this was a perfect moment for what he was about to do.

"I wanted to do this in a more romantic manner but I guess this will do." Confusion showed in the green depths as Edward continued. "All my life, I've been searching for my one true mate. Over the years I became lonely and longed for that which my parents and siblings shared.'

"I was so happy I found love with Bella that I tried too hard... Alice's visions showed me I would be happy with Bella and I did everything to keep her. When she left all hope for happiness faded from me. I thought I would never find someone to love again and was doomed to be alone. The thought drove me to depression and I felt myself pulling away from those who loved me. But I couldn't deal with them and their happiness for why did they deserve to be happy while I didn't?'

"When you came into my life I was caught off guard. You found a way through my barriers and into my heart and never left. What I feel for you is so much more than I ever felt for anyone. You are my best friend, my lover but most of all my mate. I cannot imagine my life without you or C.J. in it.'

"There was a time when I feared eternity but now I don't have to fear it anymore for I'll be spending my life with you, if you'll let me. Harrison, will you marry me?" Pulling out a ring from his pocked he showed it to Harry.

The wizard sank down to his knees before throwing his arms around the vampire. "Yes!" he exclaimed before kissing him passionately. "Yes," he repeated more gently against the lips.

Luna was crying softly into Neville's shoulder. Esme and Alice looked like they would cry had they been human; even Rosalie seemed emotional. The men were smiling while they watched the scene in front of them. Edward pushed the ring onto Harry's finger and dragged him in for another kiss.

Congratulations were bestowed upon the newly engaged couple before they were left alone. Edward gathered his fiancé close to him as they sat down on the couch. "Are you happy?" He asked him.

"Mmm," Harry answered in agreement a small smile on his lips. "Edward, there's something I must do," he told the vampire.

"What is it?" Edward asked as he turned his new fiancé's head to make him look at him.

"I want to go to England, to the Diggorys. I want them...I want to explain to them..." Harry looked away from the worry in the topaz coloured eyes. "They've given me so much and they deserve the truth."

"You want to ask them for permission," Edward stated gently, reading the stray thought in his mate's mind.

"I...I guess, I mean," Harry stopped and turned around to face the vampire. "They are the only family I have beside you and yours. I want to show them the respect they have given me. Without them C.J. would have never been born."

"Then we shall go to England," Edward stated simply, knowing how much this would mean to Harry.

"Thank you," Harry smiled and kissed his mate. "I hope they'll accept this."

"I'm sure they only want your happiness," his mate replied.

"Would they think it's too soon after Cedric?" Uncertainty showed in his eyes.

"It's been almost three years since his passing; no one shall think it too soon. Everyone saw how much his death devastated you, how much you still love him. No one is blaming you for finding happiness again, Harrison." Edward reached up to caress his mate's cheek. "You deserve to be happy."

"And you make me very much so." Harry pulled the vampire down and kissed him deeply. Thinking about the Diggory's brought back a conversation he had had with Luna and Neville a few months ago when they had thought Edward had died. He thought back to when he had that conversation with Edward, explaining things to him.

"Edward, there's something that's been recently brought to my attention," Harry said to his mate as he snuggled further into the lose embrace.

"What was that?" The vampire asked, trying to figure out what his mate was thinking but his ability wasn't back to normal yet as his mind was still healing so he couldn't figure it out.

"When you were gone Luna, Neville and I talked about our bond and the bond I had with Cedric," the wizard began. "And we figured some things out..." Harry paused a moment before he continued. "I've told you about Cedric and how we bonded," he didn't need to ask the vampire if he remembered how they bonded for he figured the vampire would know. "It was a life bond, like the one we share."

Again, the wizard paused. Edward was silently pleading the wizard to go on and say what he had to say; his constant pausing was making him nervous.

"In a wizard or witch's life, there's only one life bond and yet I have two," Harry turned his head and looked up at his mate. "Or so I thought."

Edward could feel his heart sink, especially when Harry didn't continue. "Harry, what are you trying to tell me?" _His voice did NOT shake,_ he told himself.

"I've only entered one life bond in my life and it started with Cedric," Harry began but was cut off by the vampire.

"But we share a bond?" Edward asked he needed to know that was still true even though he could feel it.

"Yes," Harry reached up and caressed his mate's cheek. "I fear I am making you concerned when there's no reason to be, forgive me for my poor word choice. I merely want to tell you that the bond I have with Cedric didn't break, it transferred to you."

Edward gave his mate a confused look. "What does that mean?"

"Cedric and I shared a life bond," Harry stated again. "We think that when he died my magic tried to protect me and found the nearest link I had to Cedric, which was C.J. who was growing inside me. But of course a bond between parent and child is different than between partners and it needed to find another link, which brought me to the Diggory's where I gave birth to my son. Barely four months later I went to America and found you."

"I don't understand," Edward admitted. _What did he have to do with the Diggory's?_

"Mrs. Diggory's maiden name is Mason," Harry admitted. "You and Cedric are related."

Edward shook his head as he tried to examine all he had learned. He was related to his mate's deceased husband? _Did that mean Harry was only with him because he was related to Cedric?_

"I am not with you because you are related to Cedric," Harry told him as if he had read his thoughts. "I thought that too at first but then I realised you two are completely different. I have to admit that you have things in common but I fell in love with you."

Edward turned his eyes to the ceiling. He was related to the Diggory's, to Cedric. _Did that mean he was related to C.J. as well?_ All his life he thought he had no more family left from his human life and now he found out that wasn't true. His last remaining family member was living under his own roof!

"Edward?" His mate's voice brought him out of his musings and he turned his eyes back to his mate, who was struggling not to cry. He brought his arms back around his mate and tightened the hold on him.

"Forgive me, I was merely thinking about this," he told him. "I love you Harry, there's nothing that would change that. You are my mate as much as I am yours. I was more shocked to realise I had a human family left than I was to learn I'm related to your husband. I will never leave you!"

Harry let out a relieved sob and threw his arms around his mate and kissed him deeply. He wasn't certain what he feared but he knew that his mate had taken his fears away. Edward would never leave him, that was all that mattered! "I love you," he whispered against the cold lips. "Never forget that."

Harry balanced C.J. on his hip as he took a deep breath. Edward, C.J. and he had arrived in England and were about to go to the Diggorys. Nervousness was making his magic crackle in the air and he gave his mate a thankful smile when Edward's arm encircled his waist.

Although the Diggory's know about Edward, Harry was still nervous about what they would say.

"Shall we?" Edward asked and after receiving a nod from his fiancé he knocked on the door. They didn't have to wait long for the door to open.

"Merlin! Harry, child. It's good to see you again," Mrs. Diggory exclaimed as she took in who stood before her. She hadn't seen her son-in-law since she and her husband had taken C.J. back to America. Harry had looked like a ghost back then but now he was his bright self again; it did her heart good to see him happy.

"And C.J. sweet boy," she continued, holding out her arms she waited for Harry to place the child in them and once he had done so she hugged the child close. "How I've missed you." She looked up at her son-in-law and added. "How I've missed you both."

"Up and about again, I see," she said to Edward when the vampire passed her after she stood aside to let them pass.

"I am," Edward replied, curtly.

"Please, come in, don't mind the mess. We weren't expecting company." Mrs. Diggory was soon leading them inside and told them to sit down, which they did. Before she joined them she called up the stairs for her husband and then sat own with C.J. in her lap. It took Mr. Diggory a moment to come down the stairs and into the living room.

"Harry Potter!" He exclaimed as he walked over to the young man and indulged him in a hug. "Edward." He gave the vampire a nod, not quite at ease with vampires even though he knew Edward and his family only drank the blood of animals.

"To what do we owe this wonderful surprise?" Mrs. Diggory asked after standing up and getting some toys for C.J. which she kept from when she had been looking after him.

"I...uh...we wanted to..." Harry stopped, blushed and looked away. He wasn't sure how to continue, it wasn't every day he asked his in-laws permission to remarry.

"There was something I wanted to ask you Mr. Diggory," Edward began, taking control after feeling his mate's uneasiness. "You may have noticed my interest in Harry and as his in-laws you are the only family he has, besides C.J. of course," he quickly added the last part as C.J. gave a sound of protest. "I know it's not usually done this way but I've asked Harry to marry me," lovingly he took Harry's hand in his own. "And as his last remaining family I ask your permission to marry him."

Harry sucked in his breath, waiting for the answer His heart beat madly in his chest. Sweat was forming in his hands and he wiped his free one dry on his jeans.

Edward kept a close ear on the Diggory's thoughts. Most of them were about how happy they were for Harry but there were a few thoughts that turned to their only son.

Mrs Diggory carefully handed C.J. over to her husband before she stood up and kneeled down in front of her son-in-law. "Harry, I know how much you love Cedric," the use of the present form didn't go unnoticed by either one. "Cedric would have wanted you to be happy and if Edward makes you so then we have no objections." She took a moment to study the couple. "You are happy, are you not?"

Harry and Edward shared a look before a true happy smile was born on both their faces. "I'm very happy," the wizard replied, bringing Edward's hand to his lips and placing a gentle kiss on top of it.

Mrs Diggory stood up when her husband joined her. "Then you have our permission to marry our son," Mr. Diggory held out his hand for Edward to shake it. Once Edward stood up and shook his hand, he was pulled into a hug by Mrs. Diggory.

"Take good care of our son and grandson for they are all we have left," she whispered into his ear.

"I will," he replied, simply.

"It does my heart good to see you smile after all you've been through. I wish you well," she said to Harry embraced him as well.

"It means a lot to hear you say that," Harry told her. Breaking the embrace Harry looked into her eyes. "May I visit his grave?"

"Of course," she gave him a kind smile and nodded to the back door.

Harry slowly got up and walked outside, leaving the family alone. He made his way to the lone grave at the back of the garden by the apple tree. Having been there before, he knew his way around. Sinking down to his knees he carefully caressed the head stone which said Cedric's name, his date of birth and date of dead and beneath that it read 'Our hero'.

"Hello Cedric," Harry began as he took a deep breath. "It has been almost three years since you passed away but I still miss you. My life has taken a different turn since your death. I've fulfilled my destiny and killed Voldemort. What do you think of me now that I've become a murderer?'

"You had grown up with tales of the Boy-Who-Lived but how could you know what I would become? Dumbledore trained me to become a tool to do his bidding. My staying at the Dursleys was all part of his big plan to make me depend on him. Of course, that didn't go as planned and I ended up alienating him. The only one I could trust was you and you left me.'

"I must admit that there were times that I hated you for leaving me alone. For leaving me with a child I did not know how to care for; that all changed when I held him in my arms.'

"Oh, Merlin, Cedric, C.J's the most amazing child. He's an empath, did you know that? He can feel my as well as Edward's emotions. I hope you don't mind that he sees Edward as his other father. I promise you that he will know about you. He'll know who his father was and I won't keep him from your parents. They have a right to know him.'

"Your parents have been wonderful to us. They've taken care of C.J. when I could not. I'm forever grateful to them. I wish you could have been here with us though and watch C.J. grow up. He's so clever Cedric, you wouldn't believe it. I think he got that from you," Harry let out a laugh as he shook his head. "He's incredibly intelligent and is often teaching me something new.'

"Just the other day he told me Edward was hurting and knew I was the only one who could help him. He's such a wonderful boy. It takes my breath away every time I look at him and realise he's mine.'

"But I'm sure you know all this. I've a feeling you've been keeping watch over us." A gentle smile played on his lips. "Are you angry at me, Cedric?" He asked after a moment.

"I know that on my birthday you gave me permission to love again but did you really mean it to happen this soon? If not, I hope you can forgive me one day. We formed a bond on my birthday and I've quickly fallen in love with him.'

"It was quite a shock to realise our bond was transferred to Edward. Luna told me that could only happen when my intended was related to you, which means that you are a cousin or something of Edward. Funny, don't you think?'

"I hope you don't mind that I fell for your relative but, Cedric, if you met Edward you'd know why I love him. He may be a vampire but he's one of the kindest people I've ever met. He takes care of me and protects me. He's a good parent to C.J. But most of all, I love him. God, Cedric! I love him so much.'

"Could you ever forgive me for falling in love with him so fast?" Closing his eyes, he waited a moment. "I think you do." He answered at last. "I know you want me to be happy and I am. I've never felt like this before. He makes me feel things I never thought possible. There are times when I feel guilty for falling in love with someone else but I know deep within my heart you're happy for me and now with your parents' blessings I know it to be true...'

"You did want this to happen, didn't you? You knew how I felt about Edward and brought us together. I thank you for that. All you've ever done in life was to make me happy and now in death you are doing the same. I shall never forget you, my Cedric. Know that I and C.J. are happy and will always love you."

Harry traced Cedric's name with his finger. "Goodbye, Cedric." Just as he uttered those words his magic crackled in the air. It felt as if a mental block was removed from him, letting his magic out as it tried to find his mate. There was nothing Harry could do to control it; he needed Edward close for his magic had become uncontrollable. The mental block he had built up to protect himself had fallen and he was now free to love Edward. His guilt for betraying Cedric had left him.

His magic grew stronger, even dented Cedric's headstone. _Oh God, no! _Harry thought as his magic crackled in the air again and made another crack in the headstone. _Oh please, don't break the only thing left of Cedric,_ he desperately thought.

In the living room Edward was talking to Mrs. Diggory when he felt his mate's anguish. "Harry," he let out before he rushed out of the house in search for his mate. Mrs. and Mr. Diggory ran after him and found Harry kneeling down besides their son's grave grabbing his heart as if he was having a heart attack. His magic was shocking her and her husband but let Edward in who was already kneeling besides his mate. The moment their skin touched the magic settled.

"Your magic is unstable," Mrs. Diggory stated once Harry regained his breath. "You must complete the bond or you'll lose your magic." With that she turned and left, dragging her husband with her.

Harry was blushing at her words and locked his eyes with Edward. "She's right," he told him. "My magic is too powerful to be controlled by myself in this half bond. If we don't complete this bond I'll lose my magic or worse."

"Then there's only one thing to do," Edward told him before kissing him gently. "Have you..." he stopped and tried again. "Are you done here?" He knew Harry needed this moment with his late husband and wasn't going to take it away from him.

Harry nodded his head. "Yes, I believe I've settled things with Cedric." Turning his head back to the headstone he rested his hand on top of it for a moment. "Be at peace, my love, for I am well." He turned his head back to Edward. "I'm being taken care of." Bringing his mate's hand up to his lips he placed a kiss against the back of his hand.

"Ready?" Edward asked gently.

Harry took one last look at the headstone before he nodded. "Yes, let's go."

"Are you okay?" Edward asked concerned.

Harry took a deep breath which he gently let out. "You know, I believe I am. I feel freer," he replied with a kind smile. "More at ease."

"You do look a lot happier," Edward told him. "There's this...aura around you. You're practically glowing."

"I think that's my magic," Harry replied with a laugh as he felt himself blush. Before they entered the house, Harry stopped.

"We don't have to do this now," Edward kindly said to his mate when he saw how nervous he was.

"Edward, my only wish is that it would be special to you since it's your first time," Harry answered.

"It is special, for I will spend it with you," Edward replied before reaching up and caressing his cheek. "I don't care where we are, as long as I'm with you."

"I just...I feel as if I'm bringing you home from the streets and am now looking for a place where we can have a quickie," Harry suddenly confessed as he took a step away from the door. "I don't want it to be like this."

"Then we'll wait," the vampire replied before lowering his head to claim his mate's lips. "Why don't we check up on C.J.?"

Harry nodded his head and let himself be led inside. Both, wizard and vampire were careful to always keep touching for if they didn't Harry's magic would lash out and it might hurt the Diggorys or C.J.

Watching his son play with his grandfather brought a smile to Harry's face. When he felt his mate's arms encircle him and tug him against his chest, he felt more content than he'd ever been. Love blossomed in his heart and he knew he was right where he belonged.

**Author's note:** The inscription on Cedric's grave 'Our Hero' is a dedication to my cousin who died when he was thirteen years young. On his grave it says 'Our Hero'. I thought it was fitting to use this for Cedric's grave as well.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note**: Well, here it is. The final chapter of Love Knows I Love You. I can't believe you've been able to get through it though. I know this isn't the best story out there. I thought that while writing it it looked awesome but then I was editing it and I realise it wasn't all that great. So, I apologize for I know I can do better than this. Anyway, thank you to everyone for sticking with me! Thank you to all my readers and my reviewers. You made me upload the rest of the story. Also thanks to my three beta's Alister Eternia, Haramiya and TalaDentro and especially TalaDentro for sticking through the entire story (I admire your courage! :-p).

Also, I wasn't sure if this chapter is allowed on here, if it's not please tell me and I'll remove most od it leaving only the important dialouge. I apologize if this is the case though, that I have to remove this scene. Anyway, I'll let you on to reading the last chapter.

Harry and Edward were staying in a hotel while they were in England for they didn't want to trouble the Diggorys nor did Harry think Edward would enjoy spending time in Cedric's old bedroom.

Harry and Edward had told Mrs. Diggory about how Edward was related to her. At first she had been shocked but confessed that it made sense and secretly she was grateful Harry hadn't lied about his relationship with Cedric. Eagerly she asked Edward all about his human life and wasn't disappointed when Edward couldn't tell her much about it.

Edward was lying down on the bed, with Harry in his arms. The day before, Mrs. Diggory had asked to spend the next day with C.J. and Harry consented. He knew how much Mrs. Diggory had missed her grandson and loved the time she spent with him.

It also gave Edward and Harry some alone time, so Harry really wasn't against it.

A smile played on his face as he felt Edward kiss his exposed neck. "What are you doing, Mr Cullen?" Harry asked in a serious tone as he moved his head to glance up at his mate.

Edward kissed the exposed neck once more before he answered. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Harry turned to face his mate completely. "Are you trying to seduce me?" He asked, a playful smile on his lips.

Edward's lips gave a quirk. "Not trying," he replied. "I _am_ seducing you." The last was breathed into his ear before said ear was licked.

Harry shivered in pleasure as he felt the tongue travel down and guid the earlobe into a wet hot cavern and was gently sucked on. When the earlobe was released, the mouth travelled to where neck met shoulder. The sensitive skin there was also sucked on before it was licked and gently kissed making Harry moan out loud. The playful mouth moved from his shoulder to the back of his neck towards his other side where neck met shoulder and it received the same treatment.

Harry's hand reached up and ran through the vampire's hair, making it even messier than before. Moving his head to give the vampire better access, he moaned again when one arm encircled him and pulled him closer. Turning his head as he pulled Edward towards him, he claimed that teasing mouth with his own.

"Edward," he breathed when they broke the kiss. His mate's hands travelled to the hem of his shirt and reaching up he removed the shirt and threw it across the room. Harry turned and did the same. Gently, Harry pushed the vampire down before lying on top of him and kissing him lazily.

Hands were roaming backs, sides and hair as they tried to cover as much skin as they possibly could in a short time. Their lips never once ceasing their lazy duel with each other. Harry broke the kiss as his lungs screamed for air. He trailed his tongue over the smooth skin of his mate's face all the way down to his neck where he placed gentle kisses before he bit down and sucked only to lick the slightly bruised skin.

"I thought I was the one to seduce you," Edward panted as if he needed to breath and had just run a hundred thousand miles. Vampire skin wasn't easy to break and a simple bite shouldn't have bruised him. Yet, he had felt his mate's bite and knew that if he looked into a mirror he would see it bruised and red.

"I think we seduced each other," Harry replied before tracing the newly formed bruise with his tongue. "I think I like this development," he whispered against the skin. "I think the bond is making you more human...at least in these moments."

"Or making you less human," Edward replied.

Harry raised himself so he could look Edward in the eyes. "That could also be true," he said evenly.

"I don't care, as long as you don't stop!" Edward growled and pulled his mate down, crashing their lips together in a bruising, passionate kiss. His predator was begging him to let out but he controlled it, afraid he would hurt his mate if he didn't.

"I'm not planning too," Harry replied after he broke the kiss and continued his journey mapping his mate's skin. He loved discovering which part of his mate's body would make him groan or moan, sometimes even hiss or growl. He adored every single piece of skin and wasn't afraid to show it to Edward.

But Edward had other plans and in a quick movement had turned the tables around and was now attacking his mate's lips before he moved down and started playing with the pink nubs. He swiped his tongue around one while flicking the other between his thumb and forefinger. Carefully he bit down before sucking the hard nub into his mouth. Loving the sounds his lover made, Edward repeated the gestures a few times before moving on to the other only to repeat the gestures again.

Harry grabbed his mate's shoulder when he felt the gentle teeth on his nipple and groaned out loud when it was sucked into a hot cavern. He could feel his nails digging into the skin beneath them and quickly withdrew. "Edward," he breathed but stopped when the vampire took his other nipple into his mouth. _Damn, those were sensitive, _he thought as a groan escaped his lips.

The hold he had on the shoulders was lost when his mate moved down. Leaving a trail of saliva as he licked his way down, he opened the buttons with his hands before removing the jeans.

Harry let out a sigh of relief when his throbbing erection was removed from its confinement only to suck in his breath at the first touch of lips against the head. He opened his eyes just in time to see his member disappear into his mate's mouth. Moaning out loud, as his mate started bobbing his head. One hand travelled down to play with his mate's hair gently encouraging him as the other reached up to flick his own nipples.

Edward breathed in the scent that was pure his Harry. The smell was intoxicating and he wanted more. He wanted to taste it. His mate's member stood at full attention and he had no problem guiding it into his mouth; tasting his mate for the very first time. Had his mouth not been full, he would have moaned out loud. Experimenting, he started bobbing his head and delighted in making his mate moan.

Looking up was the most beautiful scene Edward had ever seen. His mate's eyes were glazed over in arousal, his cheeks were graced with a flush and his lips were parted; from time to time his tongue would come out and wet them. Edward noticed that he was playing with his own nipples, which made him groan.

Harry bucked his hips at that groan; eyes shooting open and locking with Edward's. Waves of pleasure were surging through his veins, making him close his eyes again. Moaning in disagreement when the hot mouth released him, he opened his eyes. He had been so close!

"Look at me," Edward commanded before taking the weeping member into his mouth again.

Harry tried to obey the order but felt his eyes drifting; opening them again when Edward slowed down his pace. Finally, he was able to keep his eyes open and locked with his mate's. He was rewarded as Edward sped up, bringing him closer and closer to his release.

Green eyes were locked with black coloured ones. Never once, did the eyes stray. Harry felt the pleasure build and knew he couldn't take much more. Starting from his toes he felt his orgasm build up and erupt from him. Gasping out Edward's name he let his orgasm wash over him.

Edward swallowed all his mate had to offer before he let the now flaccid member slip past his lips. Climbing back on top of his mate, he waited for him to catch his breath.

"You'll be the death of me," Harry panted between breaths.

"As you'll be of me," Edward replied before kissing him again.

"I believe someone has too many clothes on," Harry said as he raised an eyebrow.

"What are you going to do about it?" Edward asked suggestively.

Giving his mate an evil grin, he whispered an incantation and before Edward knew it his pants and shorts had disappeared. "There, all better," Harry whispered as he pulled Edward closer against him.

"Now, why haven't you used that spell before?" Edward asked, jokingly.

"Because I like to see you work at it," he stuck out his tongue which was quickly being sucked on. "No fair," he sulked when he was released.

"All's fair in love and war," Edward replied and leaned down to kiss Harry again.

Harry's hands travelled down to Edward's bottom and pushed him down against him as he spread his legs and let his mate slip in between them. "Make love to me, Edward," he whispered into an ear before licking the shell.

Edward took a moment to study his mate when he saw that this was what he really wanted he nodded. An 'Accio' from Harry had a tube of lube flying to them. The vampire picked it out of the air before he sat back on his knees. "I know the basics but you'll have to guide me," Edward said with a slight shake in his normally musical voice indicating he was nervous, afraid that he would hurt his beloved mate.

Harry nodded his head. "Just use one finger first and use a lot of lube and go slow," he told him.

Edward did as Harry instructed; he unscrewed the lid, coated his finger with more than enough lube and brought his hand down to his mate's most private place. He first smeared the puckered hole with his finger before he carefully entered the tight channel.

"Wiggle it around, try making a passage," Harry instructed as he took in deep breaths. Although his mate wasn't hurting him, the feeling was slightly unpleasant but not so much that he wanted to stop. He tried to relax his muscles to give his mate easier access.

Again, Edward followed his mate's instructions and wiggled his finger. Making a tiny passage until he was able to slide half of his finger in. He kept a close watch on his mate's face if he saw any discomfort he'd stop. He also kept a close watch on his mate's thoughts; any thoughts of pain would make him stop immediately.

"Now, use two fingers," Harry instructed when he felt the finger sliding in and out much easier than before.

Edward removed his finger and smiled when he heard the slight noise of disagreement; apparently his mate was really enjoying himself. So far all he could feel was the slight discomfort. He coated two fingers before he gentle pushed them inside and wiggled them around again as he had done before.

"Try to scissor them," Harry instructed, he could feel himself loosening up but knew he wasn't ready yet for his mate's prick. He wasn't able to relax his muscles completely for he was too nervous, with this being their first time and all; instead he started clamping down on the intruders, hoping these exercises would exhaust the muscle and give his mate more of a passage.

"Harry?" Edward asked when he felt his mate clamping down on his fingers. The vampire didn't know if he was hurting or not, his mate's thoughts were slightly blurred. Ready to pull out he stopped when his mate answered him.

"I'm trying to exhaust the muscle, just keep doing what you're doing," Harry replied with a smile. Hoping this would reassure his mate, Harry knew Edward was nervous as well and tried his hardest not to make him more so.

They eventually moved on to three fingers and then four. All the while Harry kept instructing his mate. When his mate's finger brushed his prostate a few times, he knew he was ready; he was already hard and weeping and ready again. "Now, Edward," he breathed and clamped down on the fingers again before they were removed.

Edward smiled when his mate let out a sound of disagreement but he really wanted to be inside his mate; his predator was screaming at him to take what belonged to him but still he didn't give in, afraid it would break his mate.

Had Edward needed to breathe he would have long passed out for he had stopped breathing all together as he slowly, ever so slowly, entered his mate for the very first time. His mate was tight and clamped down on him; it was in one simple word heaven. He started a slow pace and tried to find the spot that would make his mate see stars.

Harry moaned at loud when Edward found his prostrate and kept hitting it over and over again at a slow pace, slowly driving him mad. Lowering his hands from his mate's back to his hips, he urged him on to a harder pace.

At their coupling a white light started to form around them. With every thrust it became brighter and brighter. Until their orgasms hit them unexpectedly and the light exploded with them. Their eyes had been locked onto each other the entire time and both could see the white light shining in the other's eyes before it dimmed and disappeared.

Edward felt his mind reading ability strengthening. Normally he could only focus on the ones in the same room with him and hear whispers of those in other rooms but he could clearly hear everyone in the hotel...and on the street it seemed. The voices were overwhelming, people were asking for help, crying out, yelling or just plain talking and he could hear them all. All their thoughts were open to him, almost so that it would have driven him mad if he hadn't focused on the light.

That light became the centre of his focus; nothing else seemed as sweet as that light. Focussing all his senses on that light, he realised it was his mate, and he was now only able to hear his mate's thoughts. Everything else just seemed to have disappeared.

"Nothing but death can part us now," Harry said after a moment. "We are now forever bound. Heart to heart, body to body, magic to magic, soul to soul, blood to blood and mind to mind. When one of us dies the other will follow for we cannot live without the other. You are mine as I am yours. Our minds are linked and we can always hear each other's thoughts. We'll know what the other is feeling and we will always know where the other is.'

"We share my magic and your ability. Your ability in you is strengthened by my magic and you'll be able to hear more people but never forget your centre and that's me. Focussing on me will always bring you back should the voices get to be too overwhelming. I will be able to borrow your ability and read other people's mind when you are close; it's strongest when we are touching. You are able to use my magic when we are close using simple spells."

"Does this mean that once you've grown old, I'll die with you?" Edward asked, the opportunity to die with his mate wasn't lost on him for he didn't wish to live without him.

"No," Harry answered. "For I will not grow old." At Edward's confused look he explained further. "I shall remain as I am for we also share life force. I will not age, for you will not age. I shall live forever because you will."

A bright smile started to play on the vampire's lips.

"But there's something you'll need to know. As a vampire you are almost indestructible as you know but I remain human. I can still die of mortal wounds and sickness. I'll retain all my human weaknesses."

"Then we shall make sure you won't be hurt or get sick," Edward replied and moved in to kiss him. It was then that he noticed they were still joined. Carefully he slid out, making sure not to hurt his mate. Already regretting it, for nothing felt as good as being inside his mate.

"There's something else," Harry said hesitantly. "As C.J's part of my blood you'll know whether he's in trouble or not. It's the same bond I share with him and as my mate you'll be able to as well."

Edward was confused, if Harry had known that C.J. was in trouble than how come Dumbledore had been able to get so close to him?

"Yes, I fear that back then I wasn't listening to the bond. It was new and I figured it was because it was the first time I left him alone to have fun. I figured it was guilt; I found out later it was a bond I shared with him; a bond that was formed in the womb. I'll always know when he's in trouble and sometimes I even know where he is." Together they lay back down in the bed.

Edward's hand travelled down to the scar on Harry's abdomen and traced it, carefully with a loving touch. "I have to say that such a bond would make it easier to protect him," Edward said at last.

Harry gave him a gentle smile before he brushed his lips against the vampire's. "Did you know that it was his life force that kept me alive?" He asked after a moment of silence."Well, technically Cedric's life force that lives in him. If I didn't have C.J., I would have died but the small amount of Cedric's blood that flows in his veins saved me, created a bond between us which, when we met you transferred to you."

"Then I shall always be grateful to C.J. for saving your life," Edward replied. "He brought me you."

The End

11 May 2010


End file.
